


For You

by Lansfics7



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety Attacks, Avengers Family, Civil War Team Iron Man, Comfort, Coping, Courage, Father-Son Relationship, Fear, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Hugs, Hurt, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Tony, Hurt Tony Stark, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Intense, Irondad, Kidnapped Peter Parker, Kidnapped Tony Stark, Lots of it, Oh My God, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ouch, PTSD, Panic Attacks, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Protective Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Sarcasm, Sarcastic Peter Parker, Sassy Peter, Sassy Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Torture, Water Torture, Waterboarding, Whump, oof, request, spiderman - Freeform, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2020-12-27 07:44:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 67,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21115211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lansfics7/pseuds/Lansfics7
Summary: Tony Stark has a lot of enemies. But they know that Iron Man has taken too much pain to be broken. At least until a certain teenager is suddenly with him 24/7. Now they have a way to get to Tony and they plan on using it.





	1. Million Dollar Man

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! A lot of Whump because why not?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Tony had hoped for a nice day of errands undercover, but it took a turn for the worse when enemies find both of them and have a serious grudge against what happened in Sokovia. 
> 
> I'm bad at summaries why do I even write them XD I shouldn't even keep that in there but I will :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was a partial request by anon that was super crazy timing with when I was trying to think of a next fic. I have some of the plot down but honestly I'm just writing because that's how I get the best results. I hope this is a good one. If you have something you want to happen or a line, or a plot point, or lit anything lmk and I'll try and work it in. I love a challenge.  
Enjoy the whump! :) :)

Tony and Peter walked briskly down the New York street, keeping their hoods up and sunglasses on. 

"So how's school going Pete?" Tony asked. 

Peter shrugged, "Not bad."

"That kid still giving you trouble? Zoom? Spark?"

Peter grinned, knowing Tony was just messing around. "Flash," he still corrected. "No he's- he's good." It was a lie, and Tony knew it.

"Mhm."

"Mhm."

"All A's still?" Tony said, getting off the sore subject before raising an eyebrow. "Thinking about college?"

"All A's yeah," Peter nodded. "College is...in the works."

"I've got pull at MIT," Tony reminded him for like the 6th time that week. 

Peter rolled his eyes but you really couldn't see it due to the tint of the sunglasses. "You've mentioned. I'm only a junior!" 

"Never too early," Tony put up his hands in mock defense.

Peter and Tony walked some more in happy silence, oblivious people brushing by them. Peter hadn't felt this calm in a while. He felt at ease with Tony next to him, walking on a sunny Saturday, not having to worry about superhero business. He walked close to his side subconsciously, brushing Tony's arm once in a while to make sure he was still there. Tony did the same, making sure there was no loss of contact for too long, his eyes darting whenver someone darted in front of them on the busy street, putting a arm out to stop Peter as a bike whizzed by.

"I thought you were the one with Spider Senses?" Tony teased.

Peter grinned, knowing exactly why they hadn't gone off. He was calm. It was nice to not be the protector for once. When he was with Tony, he took a step back from that role, mostly because Tony wouldn't let him step forward; he was always in front, ready to lay his life down. Peter just hoped the man knew that he would do the same. 

"I've got to stop by the bank before we go pick up those parts, ok?" Tony said, breaking Peter's train of thought. 

"You're a millionaire Tony," Peter snorted, shoving his hands in his pockets. 

"Yeah, but I've still got a bank account," Tony grinned back, pushing him slightly. Peter laughed and regained his footing. Tony shrugged, "Just filled with a million here, million there. Besides, Pepper's super picky about picking up checks? She's somehow convinced we're gonna get scammed even though I invented the software protection. But it's fine, she never believed in my abilities anyway."

Peter grinned; he knew Tony was kidding. The sarcastic smirk said it all. They walked another block and entered the bank, Tony walking up and drumming his fingers on the desk. "Maria," he said, resting his forearms on the counter, taking off his sunglasses to read the woman's name tag, "Nice name. How are you doing today?"

"Fine. What can I-" The woman looked up and her mouth dropped, cutting off her monotone voice that switched to a high pitched squeak. "Tony Stark- sir- Mr. Stark, what can I do for you today?"

"Tony's fine," Tony flashed a smile. "Yeah, I'd like to go to my vault please?"

"Yes- yes of course," she said, fumbling for the phone and punching in some numbers.

"You have your own vault?" Peter whispered in awe as another man came in from the back, equally floored to see Tony and just as stuttery, just a little more professional.

Tony put up his hands like '_what can I say?'. _Peter shook his head and followed him back behind the counter. They had just reached the vault's door when a scream rang out from behind them. 

All 3 heads snapped around and Peter's hairs stood straight up. Tony glanced at him, equally tense. The banker started forward, motioning them to stay there. He walked forward and turned the corner, "Is everything-"

His shoulder's tightened and he put up his hands, letting out a yell that was cut short as a shot rang out. Blown backward from the force of the bullet that hit him in the shoulder, he slumped against the opposite wall, groaning. Peter jumped, immediately on high alert. Out of all the banks, they picked the one that was about to get robbed?

More screams and gun shots, that sounded like they were (hopefully) pointed to the ceiling, rang out.

Tony cursed, pulling Peter behind the corner and looking around quickly. Then he whispered, "Do you have your suit?"

"Oh yeah, I just slipped it on before we went to go get ice cream," Peter hissed back. 

Tony glared at him with no anger due to his sarcasm and then winced, "Yeah, well FRIDAY's not responding and this is the one freaking day I didn't bring the prototype nanotech-"

"It's not your fault. You didn't know," Peter stopped him, shaking his head and giving him a pointing look with his big brown eyes.

"I don't know how many people are out there. I can get close and fight but I don't know if they're armed," Tony hissed quietly. 

Peter thought up a valid point. Even without the suit he could still fight really well with his abilities and heightened senses. "I could-" he suggested. 

Tony knew immediately what he was thinking and wouldn't have it. He cut Peter off before he even got out three words, shaking his head violently. "You're not going in alone," Tony said firmly, leaving no time for protest. 

Peter heard people sobbing and screaming from the other room, the criminals yelling at them to shut up. He hated not doing anything but he also knew that a high percent of robberies resulted in no one being hurt as long as there was no interference. Going in there would only make it worse, especially since neither of them were armed. Peter peeked around the corner.

The banker seemed ok, his back against the wall, gripping his shoulder with a pained look and a bloodied palm, but he was breathing and conscious, which was good. The shot was purposefully to the shoulder which meant that the criminal wasn't afraid to let people get hurt, but he was a good shot. Peter figured the shoulder was exactly where he was aiming. The man saw him and then looked away. It was clear he wasn't giving away their location. 

"We have to do something," Peter said urgently, hating just waiting around, but knowing he would do no good just going in blind and without a suit. 

"I know kid, I know." Tony said, nodding, his eyes flicking back forth like when he was thinking-

"ANTHONY STARK!"

The yell rang out and it made both Peter and Tony's heart stop. Peter's hand suddenly closed around Tony's arm. The man's eyes widened slightly and Peter saw him flinch at the use of his full first name. No one ever called him that. Ever. But there was a sudden urgency now, a different level of intensity, a new situation at hand. This was not a bank robbery, this was personal. 

Tony's brain was whirling, Peter could see the gears turning. The way that man had shouted his name...

It seemed that Tony had made up his mind. He pushed Peter gently against the wall, hands on either shoulder. "You stay here? Got it. Don't move. No matter what, do you understand me? You stay here."

Peter tried to protest but Tony wouldn't have it, forcefully pushing him back and pointing a finger in his face, "I mean it Pete."

"You have 5 seconds Stark, or someone dies!"

"I have to Pete, let go." Tony looked down at the hand still gripping his arm and hating himself for doing it, Peter bit his lip and let his fingers unclench. Tony ruffled his hair and gave him a small wink.

"Four!"

"You win! Ok! Don't shoot anyone, I'm coming!" Tony yelled, shooting one last look at Peter who peaked around the corner as he entered the lobby with his hands raised. 

"Hey guys," Tony greeted the men in ski masks. "Forget your pin number? Bummer."

The one nearest snickered, leveling his gun at him. Tony tried to avoid eye contact with the crouched families and innocent bystanders in the room. He hated when people were threatened or hurt because of him

"Maybe I can help," he said cockily, "It's 899 shove it up your-"

"Save it Stark," the leader said. "Clear them out. He motioned to the men, women, and children that were cowering in corners. In seconds they and the hurt banker were out of the bank and the doors were locked and barricaded behind them. Tony felt slightly more comfortable except for the fact that he knew of one more teenager that had not yet left the building.

The leader was watching him carefully and he grinned under the mask, the cotton shifted and his eyes crinkling, walking forward with a pistol. Tony didn't flinch as he pointed it at his heart. 

"Sorry man," Tony shrugged, "Not the first one who's done that."

The man laughed and then reached behind his head, pulling his black ski mask off and grinning widely at him. There was a furious hate behind his unsettling gaze, his eyes looking into Tony's soul. It wasn't the look that made Tony uneasy. Criminals hiding behind masks he had fought before, but someone who was willing to reveal his identity was confident, clearly organized, and had nothing to lose. The man was middle 50's, athletic, about 3 inches taller, with blonde hair in a wannabe mullet.

"So what's this about?" Tony asked. "I steal your favorite toy? Maybe make you look bad on TV?"

"You dropped a city on my family," the man snarled. 

Sokovia. Always about Sokovia. Or New York. Tony had tried again and again to apologize for not doing his best, for even creating Ultron in the first place but it didn't seem to matter. 

"Look-" Tony tried weakly. One sentence however made his world freeze on the spot.

"Where's the kid Stark?" 

Tony's heart stopped and his head snapped up to lock gazes with the man. "What did you say?" he asked calmly. 

"Peter? Peter, you can come out now please," the man called again. 

Tony forced a laugh, "My intern? I don't know why you would think he was here but he's not. What would you want with him anyway?"

The man smiled, "You're good Stark. But not good enough." He turned to the direction where Peter and Tony had been hiding originally, down that long hallway. He spoke calmly. "Peter if you don't come out here right now I will put a bullet in Stark's shoulder."

"You really think-" Tony started before the 2 men behind him grabbed both of his arms, twisting them behind his back and holding him still. Tony fought them but there was nothing he could do. The leader dug the barrel into his shoulder, getting dangerously close. 

"Five seconds Peter," he taunted loudly, his gaze locked with Tony's daringly, digging the gun in deeper under his bone, pinching skin through his shirt and jacket due to the force. Tony flinched that time. 

"You're insane. He's not here," Tony tried again." 

_Don't do it kid. _God, he hoped Peter was out the back exit and gone. Something told him he wasn't._ Stay there kid, don't do it, I said no matter what. _

"Four," the man said loudly. "Three."

Tony stared him down, steeling himself as the gun was pressed harder right below his collarbone. 

"You're gonna shoot me for no reason?" Tony forced another laugh, "There's nobody here-"

"ONE!" The man yelled. 

Tony flinched, waiting for the shot. 

"No, no, NO! WAIT!"

The voice, cracking with pain somehow hurt worse than the bullet would have. Peter came scrambling out, breathing hard, purposefully avoiding Tony's angry yet pitiful gaze. It was a cruel move. The man knew Peter wouldn't risk Tony getting shot and played off that. It was disgusting, and heartless. 

Peter's eyes scanned his surroundings, taking in the scene, guilt written clearly on his face, his hands curled into tight fists, his gaze fierce. 

"Nobody's here, huh Stark?" the man asked, taking the gun off of Tony's chest who let out an involuntary stifled sigh of relief that unfortunately didn't go unnoticed. Peter also relaxed now that the gun was no longer trained on his mentor. 

"Screw you," Tony said, still struggling in the arms of the two men. 

"Hi Peter," the man greeted the teenager, ignoring Tony's insult. 

"You get away from him," Tony spat venomously, lunging forward dangerously. Peter shot him a look like '_it's ok'_ and stood straighter as the man finished closing the distance. 

Peter crossed his arms. To the man it probably seemed bold and outlandish. Tony knew it was because Peter's arms were shaking. The kid always knew how to hide his fears, especially with his eyes. Only Tony, who had been learning how to read him saw past the fierce anger in Peter's gaze. His voice was even and collected, threatening and low.

"What do you want? You want to rob the bank? Fine. Let him go," he nodded toward Tony. "Cops are on their way I'm sure. You've got a good two minutes to get what you want and get out of here. We'll put you in jail later. How does that sound?" Peter snapped smoothly. 

"He takes after you Stark," the man joked, looking behind him at Tony in amusement. 

"Answer the question," Tony snarled. "What do you want? Money?"

"Money?" the man laughed like it was a funny answer. He snorted and sighed.

"Don't hurt yourself," Tony snapped.

The man ignored him and shook his head, casually handling his gun with his wild hand gestures. "No, I don't want money. I want you."

"Woah buddy. I don't swing that way-" Tony grinned. 

In a flash the man had crossed the distance and had swung the gun, hitting Tony right in the jaw. His head whipped to the side and he shook out stars, his tongue feeling around to make sure everything was still in place, which it was. 

Peter had let out a scream and started forward, unphased by both massive guns pointing at his chest. "I'm gonna kill you I swear," Peter snarled at the man who looked at him in amusement. 

"Pete, no," Tony said, the taste of blood in his mouth making him scrunch up his nose. Furious and breathing hard, it was a wonder Peter listened; he didn't take another step forward but he was shaking now clearly, this time from pure rage. 

"So you want to hurt me?" Tony slurred, getting the man's attention back to him, "hurt me. Just leave the kid out of this."

The man nodded, as if considering this although Tony knew he wasn't, "That would be a good idea, except I've been studying you. Both of you."

"We've got a secret admirer Mr. Stark," Peter piped up, flashing him a smile. Tony smirked. 

The man's gaze turned cold and he hissed the rest of his sentence he had started before Peter cut him off, "long enough to know that this-" he punched Tony hard in the stomach making Peter step forward threateningly, "doesn't hurt as much as that." He aimed the gun at Peter who didn't even move, his gaze almost taunting him to shoot. _Try me_, Peter seemed to challenge. 

Tony on the other hand shook his head, "No, no, no-"

A shot rang out and Tony's heart stopped for a second. Thankfully Peter jumped nimbly to the side, the shot hitting the ground where his foot had been a millisecond ago. Tony knew that was exactly where the man had been aiming, so not only was he a good shot but he was heartless as well, willing to shoot a teen in the foot if Peter hadn't been Spiderman.

Spiderman. At least they didn't know that...but Tony didn't know if it was that a good thing or bad thing...

"Ooh, we've got a quick one," the man whooped, winking at Peter who was rigid with anger.

"You missed you idiot," Peter snarled.

Tony shot him an outraged look that clearly screamed, _shut up. _

The man twirled his gun carelessly, pacing in between Tony and Peter, creating a chasm that prevented them from getting to one another. "So, bottom line. What I want I guess is up to me. Because you, Tony Stark, hurt me when you killed my wife, and my children, and my brother, now I'm going to hurt you-"

"He didn't kill them," Peter snapped. "He was trying to save their lives. He saved as many people as he could that day, I'm sorry your family wasn't one of them but you have no right-"

"Peter," Tony said harshly, not wanting the kid to defend him and get hurt because of it. Peter was breathing hard, murder written across his face but he bit his tongue, curling and uncurling his wrists instead. 

Then the man pointing his gun at the teenager looked at his phone and looked up at the leader. "Boss we gotta go. Cops."

"Looks like we'll have to continue this party somewhere else boys," the man said. "Take him," he motioned for his 2 men to grab Peter who backed up slowly, his eyes narrowing. Peter locked gazes with Tony who gave him a subtle nod. Peter waited until the man was close enough and then he grabbed his arm, twisting it behind his back and swiping his legs out from under him. He ducked the next lunge from the second man and flipped over him, grabbing his gun and choking him with the strap before kicking him into the back wall. 

Tony bucked his head and through his elbows up, looping his two legs around both men's ankles and then dropping forward. As they crashed to the floor into the leader who was struggling to get his gun, Tony spun and kicked both of his captors, one in the ear and one in the head. 

Peter was holding his own. Two men unconscious- actually three men unconscious, and two more losing badly. 

One man grabbed Ton's leg and he spun and twisted, stumbling to his feet and kicking him in the face. He grabbed the nearest heavy thing he could find, a computer from the booth and swung, connecting with a man's head. He backed into the wall and ducked, the man's fist hitting the stone wall harshly. Tony punched him in the ribs and grabbed his gun, kicking him down and turning around with the pistol raised. 

BANG

Tony spun, flinching, in time to have Peter drop into his arms. Tony sank down with him, surprised by the sudden weight. 

"Pete? Peter?" he said frantically. 

Peter was shaking, his head heavy against Tony's shoulder, his back pressed against Tony's chest. It was then that he felt the blood dripping down his hand and he turned Peter to the side gently and cussed. 

Peter had taken the shot. The man had aimed for Tony and the kid had jumped in front, the bullet lodged in his shoulder. 

"Pete-" Tony said brokenly. 

"Had to," Peter huffed out, wincing. 

Tony was about to say something when a gun pressed against his temple, Peter tensing in his grip as he looked up at it, unable to smack it away like he probably wanted to; his arm was now rather immobile. Tony squeezed his eyes shut, pulling Peter closer toward him.

"Drop the gun," the cold voice said. 

Tony was still gripping the pistol and he slowly let it drop and watched as it was kicked away, sliding across the floor. Tony cursed to himself, still holding Peter's limp form in his lap. He had thought they were winning. But with Peter down now, he wouldn't risk his life, and he wasn't about to leave the kid, nor was the kid able to do anything now that there was a gun to Tony's head. 

"We can drag him to the car or you can carry him," the man snarled, "your choice."

Tony looked up at him with hate, ignoring the gun tracking his head. 

"You're gonna be ok Pete, just stay with me. Stay with me. I'm right here. You're gonna be fine," Tony promised. He wordlessly slipped an arm under Peter's legs and around his back, lifting him carefully into his arms, trying not to jostle his shoulder. 

"I can still fight," Peter murmurs into his chest, loud enough so only Tony can hear it. 

Tony gives him a wary look and shakes his head, not willing to let the kid take another shot for him. He sent the SOS out a while ago, hoping someone picked it up. But he wasn't about to let Peter go into a fight with that many guns alone. 

Something was bothering him. He had been with Peter when he had been shot before, in the leg that time. Tony was no doctor, but he remembered Peter taking down 8 more armed robbers then without breaking a sweat. He knew the kid didn't have his suit, but there was a look in Peter's eyes that scared him, his movements sluggish. 

"It paralyzes the victim basically, for lack of a better term," the man explained, watching Tony's gaze flick over Peter's shivering form. He makes a face of grudged respect, "It should have knocked him out cold. Well, you out cold- you were the one I was aiming for. Quick one that one, I'll keep that in mind." He goes to ruffle Peter's hair and Tony turns away harshly, unknowingly letting out a low growl.

The man pays no attention and crouches by his side, looking at Peter with raised eyebrows, "It's a wonder he's still breathing. It usually slows your heartbeat down to almost the point of death."

"I'm gonna kill you I swear to God," Tony hissed. 

"We'll see," the man grinned, pushing him roughly in the back. Tony stumbled and Peter groaned, curling closer to him, his eyes fluttering open. 

"Hey kid, how we doing?" Tony asked. 

"Awful," Peter croaked. His eyes said _fine, I'm ready to fight._

Tony silently reprimanded him as they broke down the emergency exit and set the alarm off. 

"You erased the security camera footage?" the leader asked. The other man nodded. 

"Let's go," he shoved Tony. "Put the kid down. Zee, take him."

The man reached for Peter who slipped out of Tony's grasp and punched him hard across the face, slamming him into the car and knocking him unconscious. Tony was immediately tackled to the ground by another captor, writhing under the man's weight, his chest pressed on the asphalt. 

"Holy-" the other man stumbled out of the way, cussing loudly. 

"How is he up?"

"You gave him the juice right?"

"Yes! That shouldn't be possible."

"Well you obviously screwed it up!"

"Give him another then!"

"Hold him down!"

Peter fought brilliantly, but there were just too many people and whatever was in that bullet was already slowing him down. Tony cursed and struggled to help his kid but there was nothing he could do. 

Peter's punches started to slow and the one man grabbed his arm, shoving a syringe into his neck. Peter howled, squirming in pain and Tony let out a yell as well.

"Get off him!" Tony screamed as he was tugged to his feet and harshly pulled backward. "Let him go!"

"Tny-" Peter murmured, sluggishly backing against the car, his fists raised weakly. One punch sent him reeling, disoriented, into a heap on the street. He tried to get onto his hands and knees when a boot connected to his side, sending him back against the edge of the van, his head hitting the metal with a nauseating bang.

"Stop it!" Tony yelled, his voice cracking. 

Peter coughed up and spit out blood and turned towards his voice, his speech slurred, "Tny-"

"Kick him again and I swear that will be the last thing you ever do," Tony swore to the man, the venom in his tone scaring even himself. His eyes were filled with rage and he was breathing hard, hearing Peter gasping raspy breaths on the ground. 

"Empty threats Tony. You can't even protect yourself," the man leaned over him, grinning. 

"Bite me Point Break," Tony snarled. 

That was one step too far. He heard Peter's moan of protest as something hit the back of his head and his cheek connected with the asphalt. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Free time is super whack for me so chapter postings will be as well just FYI. Please let me know what you thought!  
Should I continue?


	2. Weak Spot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Tony are only 3 feet apart but unable to stop anything that happens to the other.  
Roman discovers a big secret by force.
> 
> This one's longer than first one...next may be in the middle idk tbh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg first off, thank you all so much for your comments. The response on this was freaking awesome❤️❤️  
I hope u enjoy the chapter and it wasn’t too much of a wait :)  
This one's not too whumpy- is that a word- I'm winding up muahaha

The bank....day out with Peter- oh God his head. His vision swam and Tony almost went unconscious again. He bit his cheek hard, breathing through his nose harshly and blinking to try and clear the spots. He remembered the robbery turned hostage situation- but that wasn’t what it has been at all was it. It was a ploy to get him- and they did get him. They must have. That’s why he couldn’t move. That’s why his head hurt/ oh yeah that’s right. Knocked across the head, vision failing him as he fell flat. It was pitch black, which didn't help his cause.

When he could finally regain some form of normal vision, Tony allowed himself to try and straighten again. Tony was calm; this wasn't the first time he woke up in this kind of situation. What did they want now? The suit? An apology? 

"Tony?"

Tony's head snapped up in alertness, the calmness he had established disintegrating immediately. 

"Pete?" he called back, hoping he got no reply. Hoping Peter was in his bed, sleeping, like he should be. 

"Yeah, it's me." 

Crap. But Tony was still glad to hear Peter's voice. 

"Are you ok kid? What happened?" Tony immediately cursed himself because Peter could now avoid the first question by answering the second one. 

"I’m right in front of you," Peter said, deciding to ignore both questions. "Your eyes just don't adjust as well as mine."

Tony stared directly ahead and literally felt Peter relax, his breathing evening as Tony's eyes fell on him. Tony couldn't really see him but he kept his eyes trained ahead and gave a small smile. 

"How's the bullet wound?" he asked urgently. 

"They patched it up. It's healing. I guess they don't want me to die just yet." Peter gave a halfhearted laugh.

"How long have you been awake?" Tony asked him. 

Peter paused and then said, "About 2 hours maybe."

"Oh my God Peter...I'm- I'm so sorry." Tony remembers with a pang that with his abilities the drugs wear off quicker. He curses himself for not waking up sooner although there was nothing he could have done about that. The kid was alone for 2 hours...

"Did anyone come in?" he asked. 

"No," Peter's voice was stiff. 

Tony frowned. "Want to try that again?"

"Someone did. But I think I annoyed the heck out of him so he just left. We had a nice talk. He said stuff about Sokovia," Peter said with his usual form of sass in quips. There was still something Tony wasn't getting. Just as he was about to open his mouth to ask, a few dim lights switched on.

Sokovia.... 

Tony winced and blinked, his eyes adjusting back. He immediately searched for Peter who had found his gaze seconds earlier. 

"Hey," Peter said softly, giving him a lopsided grin that made Tony smile despite current circumstances. Peter let out a sigh. "Well this isn't exactly how I planned to spend my Saturday." He looked around the room now that it was lighter and it was then that when he shifted to the left, Tony saw a gash peeking out through a slash on his shirt, right by his collarbone, turning the fabric red. It was healing, but it was fresh. Tony's blood boiled at the thought of someone touching his kid while he was slumped unconscious 3 feet in front of him. 

"Peter, you're bleeding," he said angrily. 

Peter snapped back to face him and simply said, "It doesn't hurt."

"Well then I guess I need to do better next time."

Peter whirled in his seat and Tony leaned to the side to see the man that walked in. Point Break.

"We had a little fun while you were passed out," Point Break grinned, making Tony snarl and yank on his bonds. They were tight and he wasn't going anywhere, but the pain in his wrists as the ropes dug in were worth it; Peter had gone through more.

He made eye contact with his kid for a second and then took a shaky breath, shirting anxiously in his chair while glaring at the approaching man.

Point Break ignored his murderous gaze, walking over to Peter and putting his hands on the kid's shoulders, making Peter wince. "Are you enjoying your stay?"

"Oh yeah. 5 stars," Peter looked up at him and grinned. 

The man smiled, pressing down on the kid's cut on his collarbone. Peter shook his head to clear out the pain and didn't make a sound. 

"This one can take a good amount of pain," he grinned. "i respect that."

"I'm honored," Peter drawled. The man smiled again, ruffling Peter's hair. 

"Don't touch him," Tony snarled dangerously. 

"Tony Stark," Point Break muttered thoughtfully, but he took his hands off Peter and walked over, and Tony didn't really care what happened to him next as long as the psycho was away from the kid. 

"That's me," he grinned cockily. 

The man laughed quietly to himself, lowering his head, before his hand lashed out, catching Tony right across the face. Tony's head whipped to the side and he ran his tongue along his now split lip. Peter cried out, audibly trying to get out of his bonds. 

Still looming over Tony, the man smiled, calling to Peter over his shoulder. "You won't get out of those kiddo."

"Don't call him that," Tony whispered harshly. 

"They're vibranium steel cuffs, just for fun. Made for containing the Hulk actually. It's crazy what we find from all the messes you make. Picked that scrap metal up in Johannesburg."

Tony knew what he was talking about. South Africa. Ultron. Wanda, before she was good, got into Bruce's head. Images of Banner's red eyes flashed in his mind as he fought him with Veronica, reeking havoc in the city's streets. There was no way Peter was getting out of those, even at full strength. 

"Snapped through 5 of our ropes before we tried to do cuffs," the man looked back at Peter who flashed him a smile. 

"You guys are bad at tying knots," Peter taunted.

Tony breathes a slight sigh of relief that they hadn’t found out he was Spiderman, but discouraged by the fact that they had gone so much as to put on vibranium cuffs on. He knew as much as Peter struggled he wouldn’t be able to get out of those. He tried to think of what Happy, Rhodes, and Pepper were doing...

Someone would have had to realize they were missing. Police would have arrived at the bank. Tony was sure he sent an SOS out before he was knocked unconscious. He also had the tracker inside his arc reactor...

He tried to settle his breathing and reassure himself that he would get Peter out of here, whatever it took. He looked at the kid, his wife brown eyes narrowed, and Tony saw the fear behind them, something he never wanted to see again.

"He defiantly takes after you Stark," Point Break credited, shattering Tony’s thoughts as he spiraled back to reality.

”What can I say? I’m a great role model,” Tony flashed a cocky smile.

The man actually laughed back, making Tony uneasy. Point Break punched Tony not so lightly in the shoulder and he winced. Peter's gaze crumpled into one of pure anger and he again jerked on his bonds, getting nowhere. 

"Making fun of criminals who look like 1991 movie stars? Yeah, kind of our thing," Peter snapped. "What do you want?"

"What I want actually has everything to do with Tony. You’re...insurance," he made a face to Peter before turning around to face Tony with a crazed look on his face. "Now, I can't wait to feel the snap of your bones when I punch you again and again, watching you beg for me to stop and I won't-"

"You're not touching him," Peter snarled harshly but the man ignored him.

"I will break you Tony Stark," he said quietly, daring Tony to challenge him. 

"Good luck," Tony hissed back. 

Point Break grinned, "Thank you. See, I love this confidence. If you weren't such a horrible person, maybe we could have gotten along."

Peter tried hard to hide his snort. As the man turned Tony muttered, "You're one to talk."

After calming himself for a minute, he clasped his hands. "Now Tony, I know you've been through a lot. Many people have tried what I'm trying, but here's the thing. I've got a leg up on this one. I have something no else has had. I have Peter."

Tony tried not to show his fear but his attempts were obviously futile. 

A smile broke out onto Point Break's face. "There it is! There's the fear we've wanted. God, I love that expression. It looks too good on you Tony," he rubbed his hands, letting out a whoop. Peter was glaring at him as he turned around. 

"You sick, twisted-" Peter seethed.

"Now Peter, I'm sorry your in the middle of this," he said sadly. 

"I didn't sign up for a therapy session, so save it. What's next? Asking me if I see a butterfly?" Peter grumbled. 

The man laughed, "You and Tony spend way too much time together."

”I’m sorry man but I’ve got to ask. What’s your name? Cause in my head you’ve just been Point Break,” Tony brought up casually, trying to ease the tension before Peter got punished because of his mouth. That was Tony’s thing, not his.

"Roman," he said simply. Tony guessed that was his last name. Or maybe it was his first. He didn’t feel like getting all personal.

"Alright Roman. So let me cut to the chase. This is where you skip your villain monologue and I just straighten things out. You want to get revenge on me, so you stalked me and my intern to a bank, broke in, and now what? What do you hope to accomplish?"

"Intern?" Roman's smile widened. "Is that all he is to you?"

"Yeah, what else would he be?" Tony asked nonchalantly, raising an eyebrow. Peter wasn't fooled, but he played along. 

"Intern..." Roman said again, walking over to Peter. "So...he's your mentor?"

"Yeah and he sucks. I don't even get paid," Peter joked. 

"Hey, Stark Industries internships look pretty good on college resumes," Tony shot back. 

Peter tried to smile, just before he was punched in the stomach. 

Tony screamed out a cuss word, "Leave him alone!"

"Intern," Roman stated again, grinning widely as Peter rightened himself, wincing from the blow. "Let's say he is just an intern, just strictly business right? Why was he, a junior, allowed to work at Stark Industries. How'd he get so close to you Stark?"

"If I wanted to share to the class I would have already," Tony snapped. "It's confidential information."

"Well you can trust everyone in here," Roman assured him. 

"Yeah, right," Tony snickered. "I trust you about as far as I can blast you."

"Oh yeah, that's another thing," Roman put up a finger, as if putting the conversation on hold. He walked to the wall, disappearing into the shadows. Tony craned his head but didn't see him. 

"Ready or not, here we come," Peter called. 

"We can't have you getting access to a suit. We're gonna have to shut down that tracker Tony," Roman said from the shadows. Peter's head snapped towards him and Tony blanched before putting on a fake comforting smile. 

"What, you didn't think we scanned you when we dragged you both in? Right in the center. And I bet you thought we wouldn't find it," Roman said happily. He returned with 2 jumper cable looking things- a poorly made conductor for electricity. Tony looked weakly at the arc reactor and then to Peter. 

"You stay away from him!" Peter yelled at Roman who grinned and crouched by Tony's side. Tony's breathing got more rapid and uneven and he forced himself to calm down, sinking into his chair. 

"I've studied the arc reactor well enough that I know that the amount of electricity can have drastically different affects.”

”Well lookie here I’ve got an admirer,” Tony grinned. The entire world knew about his arc reactor he so he wasn’t surprised. It was simple mechanics.

“Too much and I could kill you, too little and well," he suddenly brought them to jab into Tony's stomach. 

Clenching his teeth to keep from yelling, Tony tightened his hands into fists, arching his back and digging his chin into his chest, squeezing his eyes shut as small groans of pain escaped his closed lips. 

"Stop! Stop it!" Peter screamed desperately. 

Roman surprisingly pulled away and Tony breathed again, slumping in his seat. 

"Too little just hurts," he said gleefully. "But just the right amount will zap that tracker hidden inside that glowey circle of yours and not kill you." 

"Well then I guess you gotta do it just right. Get it over with then Goldielocks," Tony seethed, glaring at Roman who nodded and brought the 2 cabled to the center of his chest. 

"WAIT- NO-" 

Pain ripped through Tony's body, tearing him to shreds, his heart pounding and burning, every muscle screaming. He let out a yell as the tension in his chest grew tighter, and he began to shake in the chair, making the legs rattle, blood dripping from his palms from how hard he was clenching them. 

"TONY! Stop it! NO-" Peter screamed, his voice breaking. 

Tony felt a small pop and he let out a gasp, slumping in his seat. Tony felt a lump in his throat as the one hope they had for getting out of this place was crushed. The electrical current had stopped, but he was still shaking from the leftover pulses, trying to return to his normal breathing patterns. 

"Tony! Tony?"

He looked up weakly and saw Peter, straining on his bonds, wide brown eyes locked with his glossy ones, trying to encourage him to regain focus. And he did, for Peter. 

"Yeah kid," he slurred. 

The man grasped a handful of Tony's hair and yanked it up straight, "How was that?"

"Electrifying," Tony said stupidly. Roman snarled. 

"Hey, can you not take a freaking joke stone face?" Peter called angrily. Roman looked down, laughing to himself. Tony hated it, but Peter's plan to get Roman away from him worked and he walked the 3 feet separating them.

Roman's glare darkened, his hand shooting out and grasping Peter's chin. 

"Get off him," Tony groaned, regaining his strength due to anger. Someone was touching his kid. He yanked angrily on his ropes. 

"You've got a mouth kid," Roman hissed to Peter, grabbing his chin with so much force Tony was afraid it might bruise.

"Everybody does pal, if you haven't noticed." Peter's glare was solid and unwavering, and he maintained the stare with Roman until the man blinked. "Sorry, thought we were having a staring contest-"

Roman's fist came back and connected faster than Tony could cry out. Peter's head snapped to the side with a sickening thud, his muffled sound of pain following shortly after. But the look that came over Roman's eyes was scarier than seeing the rage when he hit Peter. 

_What_, Tony thought. _What_?

Roman grabbed Peter by the shoulder, his bad one, roughly turning him. He pulled out a knife and both Peter and Tony flinched, but it was only to cut the top of Peter's shirt. The cut he had made when Peter and Tony had first been left alone was still there but it was healing. Faster than normal. Roman seemed to notice.

Tony cursed inwardly and shot a gaze to Peter who was just as scared. A confused snarl came over the man's face and with fury he roughly pushed up the sleeve on Peter's t-shirt and made a small cut along his arm, not deep, but enough to make him wince and Tony yell in protest. 

Then he sheathed the knife and didn't say anything. He just shot one more look at both of them and then walked out, shutting the door behind him. 

Tony's gaze immediately fell on Peter and he frowned, looking at him with guilt. "I'm sorry kid."

"Don't," Peter shook his head. "I'm fine, it's not that deep."

"Not that-" Tony choked, “Shut the heck up.”

The kid's gaze didn't even reflect any pain. It was fear. Tony knew Roman was suspicious, and he would continue to be as Peter's cuts healed by the time they got back. Tony's mind was whirling. What was worse was that Tony knew Peter wasn't concerned of them finding out his identity for his own safety, but more the safety of his friends and family. 

There was a clear message Peter was sending with his gaze. 

_Does he know? _

Peter breathed in harshly, jolting awake in panic. He thrashed around for a second, his gaze searching the room. 

"Hey kid, breathe, you're ok. I'm right here," Tony called out, his voice bringing him back to reality. His vision focused and his breathing evened as he focused on his mentor's voice. 

Peter locked eyes with him, fighting a yawn, "Did I- I fell asleep- I'm sorry-"

Pain crumpled onto Tony's face and he looked at him sympathetically, "Kid, it's ok."

Peter lowered his head and then twisted his arms as much as he could in the restraints, wiggling his fingers to maintain circulation. He was so pissed when they slipped these cuffs on. Awful coincidence. Then Peter asked, "How long was I out?"

"I don't really know," Tony admitted. "Can't see my watch," Tony joked lightly. 

Peter gave a weak smile and it was then that the door opened. He twisted in his chair and looked behind him, "Hey man. How's it going?"

Roman closed the door behind him and walked over, pulling a chair up in the middle of them, looking back and forth. 

"Are we just gonna stare into each other's eyes or are you gonna actually get to a point?" Tony snapped before Peter could. He gave Peter a glare to shut his mouth but Peter wasn't going to listen. They both knew that whoever pissed off Roman more would get hurt, and Peter was determined to not let it be Tony. 

"Why such a rush? We've got all the time in the world. You aren't going anywhere," Roman smiled slowly. 

"We've got a baseball game in 2 days," Peter sighed, leaning back in his seat. "And tickets were nonrefundable."

"What a bummer."

"Oh no, we're going," Peter nodded firmly. "We'll send you a post card."

Roman laughed, looking at Tony. "He's got your sense of humor."

"Thank God he doesn't have yours," Tony grinned fakely back. 

Before Roman can even reply, Peter is talking again. "You suck at this. I mean, the cameras in the corner? Super obvious. And you should get better chairs. These all are squeaky. And usually people get to the point. You're gonna talk us to death."

"You've never heard of savoring the moment," Roman said. 

"No psychopath, I didn’t go to a serial killer or kidnapping 101 class in high school. Instead, I learn useful things in school," Peter said happily. "Quick maths, chemistry, physics. And if you really need a refresher, we'll go back to the beginning. Heard of the alphabet? Start with F, maybe end with U."

Tony smirked, winking at him. 

Roman then stood up and pulled out his phone, turning towards Peter so Tony was blocked from view. Peter shifted uncomfortably in his seat, leaning back a bit. He swiped a bit and then turned the phone toward him so Peter could see what was playing on the screen. 

_"Friendly neighborhood Spiderman at it again-"_

_"We don't know who this Queens vigilante is but we're glad he was here to-"_

_"Saved by Queens very own Spiderman-"_

Peter squinted, trying not to show his fear. The clip was some of his best moments, and then some friendlier moments of him posing with kids on the sidewalk, or helping elderly cross the street. He did a flip on the top of a building. 

"Eh. That dude's got bad form," he commented. "Why are you showing me Spiderman?"

Roman stepped forward and yanked Peter's shirt down to reveal the cut he had made. It was almost gone. 

"I cut you," he seethed. 

"Yeah, I know dumb-" a slap hit him straight across the cheek and Peter winced. 

"Explain that," he jabbed a finger into the healing cut and Peter flinched. 

"Hey!" Tony yelled but he was ignored. 

"I heal fast," Peter choked out. "Always have- I don't know why-"

"Bull!" Roman yelled at him. 

Peter twisted the grip still holding his bad shoulder. He knew Roman was nowhere close to finished. 

"Get off him!" Tony snarled from behind him. 

"Never thought Spiderman would be a 15 year old kid," Roman grinned. "And never thought he would just happen to be in the loop with the billionaire Tony Stark. I mean the suit upgrade makes sense now. I bet Tony gave it to you."

"Dude just because I heal fast doesn't mean i'm a freaking teenage vigilante," Peter shot out, but his confidence was failing him. He felt exposed and vulnerable, like someone had just taken off his mask. Peter's stomach was in a knot and there was a lump in his throat. He sat there, helpless, hating how his life was just unraveling in front of his eyes 

"No, but it would explain how you dodged those bullets," Roman said, having fun with it now as Peter squirmed. "And how that bullet wound closed up so fast, and how you were able to keep fighting after we drugged you up." He was pounding him with evidence so hard that his head hurt. 

"You really think-" Peter tried once more, weaker, Roman's grip getting tighter on his shoulder. 

"Fine. I'll switch tactics," the man shrugged. "If I can't hurt you..." He shoved Peter's shoulder away, so hard it smacked against the chair. Peter groaned, gulping in air he desperately needed; he had been holding his breath. His head was spinning and it was then he realized that Tony had been yelling at Roman that whole time, he just hadn't heard him. 

Now he heard him as Roman- crossed the room to Tony. Peter straightened in his chair, "Wait-" but his voice failed him. 

There was a violent hit and Peter cried out as Tony's head snapped to the side, a bruise going to form on his jaw. 

"There we go," Tony grinned through his pain. 

"Peter, this is how it's going to go. If you don't tell me what I want to hear, I will shove this blade right through his shoulder."

Both Tony and Peter's eyes widened, shocked by the sudden violence. Peter's heart started to speed up and he looked at Tony wildly, fear creeping up his spine and paralyzing him. 

"Well then I guess you're gonna have to stab me," Tony said, glaring at Peter pointedly, "because if he was Spiderman, I would know."

"Oh but you do know Stark," Roman said, flipping out his knife and pressing it right above Tony's collarbone. His mentor flinched. 

Peter's breathing sped up faster, his mind swirling, his throat closing up. No, no, no- not because of him. He wouldn't let him hurt Tony. 

"Why would it even matter?" Tony asked, his voice even and calm despite the knife pressing into his shoulder.

"Peter, do you have something you want to say?" Roman snarled. 

Peter was speechless, looking at Tony with fearful, wide eyes. He shook his head and Tony gave him a proud smile and wink, nodding subtly. 

"Ok then," Roman shrugged and then he started pressing. Tony winced at first, pressing his lips tightly together. Tears pricked at Peter's eyes and he was shaking, unsure of what to do. 

Roman was testing him, daring him to say it, daring him- and then he shoved the knife in harder, Tony unable to stop the yell that was practically ripped from his throat. Blood stained his shirt and spread around it in a big circle. 

"NO! PLEASE- WAIT! OK, OK, PLEASE, JUST- stop..." Peter sobbed desperately. 

"Peter, shut up," Tony coughed, trying not to move. 

"Say it Pete," Roman taunted. 

"Don't call him that," Tony gasped out, only to clamp his mouth shut to stop a scream as Roman subconsciously pushed the knife in harder. 

"You're right," Peter said weakly. 

"_Say_ it," Roman urged. "SAY IT!"

Tony was begging him not to, his eyes said it all, but there was too much obvious pain beneath his pleads for Peter to follow his orders and keep his mouth shut. He couldn't do that to Tony. 

"I'm Spiderman, ok, just please, let him go-" Peter said quietly, looking down. 

Roman yanked the knife out with almost as much force as he shoved it in and Tony choked, squeezing his eyes shut and breathing hard. He looked at Peter with guilt, as if he was sorry. 

"Well, that was fun. We should do that more often," Roman said, wiping the blade on his pants and returning it to his side. 

"Screw yourself," Peter hissed out, not making eye contact with him. Roman laughed and ruffled his hair before he rested his hands on his shoulders and looked over at Tony. Tears were sliding down Peter's cheeks. 

"Now that I know how much pain this kid can take," Roman grinned, tapping Peter's neck lightly, making Tony jerk once on his bonds. "we're in for a real treat."

"Whatever you do to him, I will do 50 times worse to you. I promise you that," Tony said calmly, his gaze furious. 

Peter gave a slight smile at his protectiveness. 

"I'll hold you to that Stark," Roman shook a finger at him. "Back in a couple hours."

He flicked off the light, Peter and Tony sharing one last glance before the darkness returned. 

They sat there in silence, Peter feeling tears slide down his cheeks. Over and over he saw the knife plunge into Tony's shoulder, again, and again, just because he was too worried about some stupid kidnapped knowing his identity. He had let Tony get hurt. He should say-

Peter sucked in a breath to say it. 

"No," came Tony's strained but calming voice.

Peter was shocked. 

"Don't say it kid. I'm ok."

Peter couldn't help it.

"I'm sorry." 

Roman had found their weak spots. Each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We'll get into the Peter whump in the next one. Roman's got some stuff in store and I'll go into his backstory :(  
Hope you guys liked that chapter... If you have any input I'd LOVE to hear it! Leave a comment down below!  
Thank you all so much for reading. I love you all 3000 <3


	3. Divided We Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Tony suffer the consequences of their big mouths and find out that the worst torture...is being separated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's halloweeeeen and a new chapter is out! I really liked writing this one I got to go hard on the angst and all of that fun stuff so I hope you enjoy. A LOT OF WHUMP :(  
More plot will pick up next chapter, I'm honestly just writing. I'm glad you all have liked it so far!  
I studied chem for like 3 hours until 12:15 and then started writing this and finished it but didn't have the energy to push the post button so you will see this tmrw morning which is right now lol. Tip to all of you: get sleep XD  
Ok im rambling- enjoy the chapter!!!!!! <3

Was he drowning?

Horrible flashbacks from his time as a prisoner of the terrorist group flooded his mind and Tony started to panic, the feeling of restraints becoming all too daunting. He spluttered awake to a second freezing splash, immediately shivering and cursing himself for falling asleep. He opened his eyes, blinking, and flicking his head back. Water dripped down his spine, drenching him from head to toe and Tony gasped, raising his head, still shaking and trying to sort his thoughts.

He grounded himself by staring at Peter who was across from him. The teen had gotten the similar treatment, his hair stuck to his forehead until he shook out his hair, water flying from his bangs. Peter splutters, bringing up his good shoulder to wipe the side of his face and blink. Tony looked at the kid's bad arm- the bullet wound closing and not infected, which was good, the two cuts healing as well. Peter looked pretty good, despite being drenched, and Tony was relieved to see that he wasn't visibly hurt again while he was sleeping like last time. 

Tony frowned a bit, not remembering falling asleep. He knew Peter had and he had been determined to stay awake, keeping a watchful gaze on the kid as he breathed somewhat peacefully, speaking in a calming voice when Peter's face screwed up in pain from what probably was a nightmare. Tony had stayed like that the whole night...but apparently not because his stab wound had been stitched up, and a sore arm with a raised dot by his vein meant they drugged him to keep him sedated. 

"Good morning," Roman said cheerfully. 

Tony spit out some water, "Was that really necessary?"

Roman grins and pulls up a chair to sit in front of Tony. "The world is going crazy, trying to find you. Just thought you should know."

Suddenly a stream of water shoots up and hits Roman's head. He spins around to Peter's giggling, as he gurgles, "Direct hit. I sunk your battleship."

Tony actually laughs, the sound strange as it echos in the room. Peter grins at that. Roman stands and Tony's smile fades. He desperately tries to distract the man before he can hurt Peter. "Aw, did he hurt your feelings? Trust me, I can do a lot worse. Woah- hey-"

Roman punches Peter across the face before grabbing his chin, ignoring Tony's protests. 

"I'm an unpopular genius at school buddy," Peter slurs, his mouth bleeding. "You've got to do better than that," he makes out, despite the fingers gripping his chin with white knuckles. 

Tony felt a surge of pride at the kid's bravery, his wrists starting to bleed again as he reopened the cuts around his wrists. The ropes were too tight to squeeze out of but that didn't mean he couldn't try.

"We're one step ahead of you Peter," Roman winks, shoving the kid's head to the side. Peter winces as his shoulder smacks against the metal chair, Tony's cry of protest in unison. 

"And since you're Spiderman, we can obviously take it up a notch," Roman said happily.

"Lucky me," Peter mumbled.

"Let's see how much pain you can take Peter, shall we?" 

"Why him?" Tony snarled. "I'm starting to think you kidnapped him and not me. You sure I'm not the one who just got in the way?"

Peter shot him a look, like _I was doing so well, shut up. _Tony ignored him. 

"I've taken a liking to Peter," Roman admitted. "See, like I said Stark, my problem is with you."

He walked over to Tony before he set his hands on the top of the chair, over Tony's shoulders. "But with every single person who has tried to get revenge," he gripped Tony's chin and looked into his eyes with a cold gaze. "Anyone who's tried to get that satisfaction of hearing you pleading for mercy- they don't get it and I've found out why."

"Enlighten me," Tony snapped, Roman's fingers tightening on his chin so hard he felt his skin bruise, but still he refused to flinch. 

"You don't care about yourself enough," Roman sneered, clearly taunting him. "You have accepted the fact that you're a failure, a screw up, a let down... People like me don't get satisfaction in blaming you because you already blame yourself. You hate yourself more than I ever could."

Tony stayed quiet, turning his head due to the urge to look away but forgetting about the grip on his chin. Roman forced him to stare into his cold teasing eyes instead. 

"Bingo," Tony hisses, raising an eyebrow. "You're gettin kinda close there pal, can't tell if you're gonna kiss me or-"

Roman shoved his chin away and then backhanded him across the face. Tony snickered as he brought his head back straight and licked a cut on his lip, "...or that."

"You may not care about yourself Tony, but you do care about the people around you. The people closest to you," Roman trailed off, searching Tony's gaze, a smile starting to form on his twisted lips. He looks over his shoulder to Peter and smirks. "Still saying he's your intern?"

"What else would he be?" Tony said quietly. 

"I had a son," Roman nodded thoughtfully, resting a hand on Tony's shoulder. "You killed him. But I would've done _anything_ to protect him, to keep him safe. You're the same way with Peter. He's more than just an intern. As a father I see that."

"If you see that, how come you're willing to cause the same pain to someone else but have it be your worst nightmare if it ever happened to you?" Peter asked. 

Roman looked over his shoulder and smiled. "Because I do hate him that much."

"You're sick," Peter called. 

"Sick is a relative term," Roman countered. 

"Exactly what a sick person would say," Peter mumbled. 

"I can hurt you as much as I want, and I will, but that won't do as much damage, will it Stark?" Roman said.

"How about you try me first and find out?" Tony snarled.

"Oh I will. But I've got all the time in the world," Roman whispered happily.

Tony faked a smile, "Just listen up. We will walk out of here," he said firmly. "And when we do, if he is not in one piece I swear to God I will rip you apart." His gaze was cold, his voice even and calm. Deadly serious. "And if you want _anything_ from me- codes, passwords, information, anything- you hurt _me. _Do you understand me? Because if you hurt him trying to get information out of me, I guarantee you I won't tell you a single thing. Do I make myself clear?"

Peter gave Tony a small smile, sitting straighter. 

Roman's voice was mocking, but Tony could see that he got to him a little bit. "Crystal." 

Peter cried out as the knife dragged along his arm, leaving a line of red in his wake. He grit his teeth and breathed harshly through his nose, determined to not give Roman anymore satisfaction.

"Let me paint you a picture," Roman snarled to Tony.

"If you mix red and blue it makes purple," Peter suggested, looking at his arm that was practically dripping red. "Points off for it not being colorful-" he was cut off by a smack to the face. He turned back, groaning, flicking his still wet bangs out of his eyes. 

"Stop it," Tony hissed. 

"My kid always loved you Stark," Roman called over his shoulder, spinning the knife under Peter's wary eye. "He had Iron Man action figures, always loved seeing you on the news. When you came to Sokovia, he promised me, he said, it's gonna be ok dad," Roman turned back to face Peter with pure anger in his eyes. Peter leaned back in his chair. 

"Tony Stark is going to save us," Roman finished, cutting Peter's cheek in his anger, his voice venomous. The teenager hissed in pain but stayed quiet, blood dripping down his jawline.

Tony yanked on his bonds, "You son of a-"

"I was a doctor when the first attacks happened. Screaming kids, adults, teens- we couldn't help them all. I was away, I left my kid at home." He made another cut, deeper this time, along Peter's collarbone, reopening the previous one. Peter sucked in a harsh breath and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to gulp down the pain.

Tony curled his hands into his fists and looked guiltily at Peter who tried to give him a weak smile and a subtle nod. He could handle this. As long as Tony was here, he could handle this. It was selfish, he knew that, because Tony didn't want to see him in pain. But as long as Tony was here he could do this.

"Turns out he was in his room in our house when the first rocks hit, screaming as the roof came crashing down. And just like I couldn't help any of the wounded, I couldn't even help my own son. Now it's your turn to be helpless. To hear them scream," Roman said, savoring the last words he spoke. There was a scary, unhinged look in his eye, someone so driven by revenge they saw nothing else.

"What- wait-" Tony protested. Peter's eyes widened- neither of them expecting to be separated- not after he had just convinced himself he could do it only if Tony was in the room with him. 

Roman, enjoying their fear, nodded to a guard who went behind Tony and started to untie his bonds.

"Wait- no-" Tony said quickly. Peter sat there, shaking, not even able to speak. His mouth was dry, there was a knot in his stomach, and he felt a panic attack creeping up as Tony's feet were untied from the chair.

He and Tony were codependent. Roman knew that. Separating them was about the worst thing he could do, and it made fear creep up Peter's spine at the thought of doing this alone- more so at the thought of Tony getting hurt without him knowing. They were going to torture him and Peter wouldn't be able to do anything about it.

"Tony-" Peter choked out finally, and something in Tony snapped due to his tone of voice. Peter knew he sounded weak and scared, and honestly, he didn't care at the moment. He allowed himself a brief second of weakness. 

"it's gonna be ok Peter," Tony said calmly. "Don't worry about me, don't worry. Just hang in there ok? it's gonna be ok, You'll be ok-" A rough punch to the face cut him off for the time being and Peter winced as he saw his split lip when Tony brought his head back up.

"Stop it!" Peter cried, tears building up in his eyes. 

Another man came over and helped the first guard. Together they yanked Tony up roughly, not caring about his bad shoulder, and started dragging him to the door despite his protests. 

"Tony," Peter whispered fearfully, his confidence leaving him. His one source of strength was being removed from the equation. No...don't take him away- his voice grew louder, "Tony! Don't hurt him! Leave him alone!" 

"Pete-" Tony called back still struggling. "Wait- no- no-" Tony thrashed, digging his feet into the slippery ground, kicking and fighting. He was weak and overpowered and the two men were manhandling him across the stone floor. "Get off me you piece of-"

Peter locked eyes with Tony as Roman cut him again. Peter pressed his lips together and shook his head to clear the dizziness, whimpering through his clenched teeth but not screaming. Instead, Tony was the one who screamed, his voice breaking, shattering any strength Peter had to not let tears fall. He watched Tony miserably as he fought the two men, shouting curses at Roman.

"I'm gonna kill you I swear- don't hurt him- Peter!"

The one guard had had enough of Tony's struggling and he punched him hard in the stomach, dropping him to his knees. Peter strained against his cuffs, "NO! Stop it!" Another yank on the cuffs, "Tony!"

Tony was yanked to his feet, coughing up blood, his feet stumbling as he was yanked the rest of the way to the door. "It's ok Pete- it's gonna be ok," he slurred, making brief eye contact with him.

Infuriated, Roman leveled the knife against Peter's good shoulder. 

"You can have matching scars," he seethed. 

"NO!" Tony yelled, his eye widening as he was shoved through the door and out of sight. 

Anger filled Peter and he straightened as he glared at Roman, daring him to do it.

"What are you waiting for?" Peter said weakly, his gaze flicking to the door and then back to the knife. Peter felt the knife sink in, like fire through his shoulder. He snarled, white hot pain flaring through his upper body. Peter cried out once and then held the rest back, focusing on his breathing black spots dancing in his closing vision. His cry was loud enough for Tony to hear however, which he kicked himself for.

"You sick- NO- PETER!" Tony yelled from the hallway as the door was slammed shut behind him. His yells faded and Peter held back a sob, feeling utterly alone. 

Peter glared defiantly at Roman who ripped the knife out, breathing hard through his nose, wincing in pain, keeping his mouth shut in case a scream tried to escape. Blood poured out of the wound, staining his shirt and dripping down his back and chest. It was sticky and wet and it made Peter want to throw up. He let out a slight groan, blinking to try and recenter himself. He clenched and unclenched his fists, gasping, but still fighting. 

"You hurt him and I will kill you, I swear to God," Peter swore violently, glaring at Roman instead of focusing on his stab wound.

Roman just smiled, wiping the knife on Peter's jeans, smearing blood on the fabric almost in admiration of how calm Peter was taking the injury. 

"Those were new jeans," Peter grumbled, his heartbeat pounding in his chest, his ears ringing. Roman flicked the knife around in his fingers and then set it on the ground. 

"Is your hand tired or something?" Peter said, his eyes threatening to close. 

"Now that we're alone-" Roman started, clasping his hands.

"That's a little kinky don't you think?" Peter said weakly, smirking. One of the men that had helped drag Tony out of the room came back in and shut the door behind him. Peter gave him a lopsided grin, "Hey man. Come to join the party?"

"Even without Stark in the room you've still got the quips," Roman laughed in admiration.

"All day," Peter said cockily, finding his confidence again. "All day."

"Sorry I had to separate you two...the combined sarcasm was just getting on my nerves," Roman grinned. 

"Yeah well now I have to handle 100% of your stupidity so I think I'm the one who got the short straw-" Peter smiled fakely back before he was hit across the face with the butt of the knife. "Good hit man," he groaned, shaking out the sting in his cheek. "You're lucky homecoming was 3 months ago."

"That's right. Spiderman is a high schooler," Roman nodded thoughtfully. 

Peter winced at that. He had forgotten for a minute that Roman had found out his identity. He hated that. God, he hated it. 

Roman recognized Peter's squirming on the uncomfortable topic and pounced on it while he could, "That's right. I know your secret. Your dirty little secret that you've kept so well, so scared that anyone would know."

Peter snarled, jerking forward in the bonds to no avail. There was suddenly a grip in his hair, fingers twisting into his curls and holding his head straight as he strained again, breathing hard.

Roman picked up the knife, enjoying Peter's rage. The guard maintained the grip on his hair, yanking his head back. Peter groaned, trying to fight him off, jerking in his bonds with a glare, the grasp on his head just tightening. 

Dancing the tip of the knife along Peter's rapidly rising and falling chest, Roman grinned as Peter winced, his lip curling into a snarl as he was taunted. He strained his arms, jerking forward, ignoring the stinging pain as he practically pushed himself into the knife. He hated being vulnerable. He couldn't even see his tormentor; his head was pulled back so his eyes stared at the ceiling. 

"I have to say, I'm not disappointed," Roman shrugged, drawing blood on Peter's chest as he struggled, gritting his teeth as hard as he could. 

"Oh well I'm so glad," Peter snapped, his neck aching. 

Roman motioned for the guard and he yanked Peter's head back down, still gripping his curls tightly. Peter's chin dropped to his chest before it was roughly tugged up. Peter shook his head, trying to fight off both men but the sudden feel of the knife to his Adam's apple stopped him and he turned his glare to the man holding the weapon.

"Am I the first person to know your identity Peter?" Roman asked softly, moving the knife away from Peter's throat and twirling it in his fingers. 

"No, I'm pretty sure your sister knows," Peter snarled defiantly.

Roman laughed slightly, still fingering the knife. There was a minute of tense silent, completely quiet except for Peter's harsh breathing due to his anger. The man holding him by the hair really starting to piss him off. His curls were tugged back as he tried to look away and he was forced to stare at Roman. He maintained his solid glare, his lip curling and nostrils flaring. His heart was beating so fast he couldn't keep up with it and a headache was forming. His ears were ringing and he blinked slowly, wincing once before steeling himself.

"You gonna use that thing or just stare at it and look pretty?" Peter finally snarled. 

"I admire your grit Peter," Roman said honestly, which made it all the more unsettling. He sighed, "It's a shame-" 

Peter rolled his eyes, faking a laugh. He snapped, "Save it. Just-" he swallowed, trying not to let his voice shake. "Get it over with."

Roman obliged. 

"PETER!" Tony kicked the door hard. 

"You leave him alone!" He screamed, knowing no one could hear him. "LET HIM GO!"

His voice was raw from yelling and his knuckles were bloodied from pounding on the door. He could hear Peter's screams from here, loud and blood-curling. Tony knew they would haunt his nightmares from that day forward. He flinched at every single one, some louder than others, some suppressed like Peter had tried so hard to hold it in, others practically ripped from his throat through sheer brutality.

"PETER!" Tony slammed his fists against the door until he physically couldn't anymore. His ears were ringing from hearing his kid's yells. Breathing hard, he sank to his knees right beside the door, yanking uselessly on the handle again. It should be him in there, it should be him, he thought miserably, running a dirty hand over his face. Peter should be at home, safe, not dragged into this. 

Tony's hands were shaking, the clenched pain he felt when he tensed his fingers numb to him now. He pushed his head back against the wall and closed his eyes. Peter's shouts and sobs slowed, and there were mumurs and lowered voices. Tony knew with a horrible gut feeling that it was Peter mouthing off and then the screams started up again.

Tony might have fallen asleep from pure exhaustion of throwing himself against the door, bruising his side. He finally sunk down for good, shaking and helpless and he thinks that's when his eyes squeezed shut, he didn't know. All he knew was that he woke up the minute he heard voices in the hallway. Tony scrambled to his feet, standing right by the door.

"Peter?" He called. He slammed his fist on the door. "You better have him or I swear to God-"

The door slammed open, hitting Tony right in the chest. He staggered backward, holding his ribs before he lost his balance and promptly tumbled to the ground, scraping his arms up on the cold stone floor. Tony didn't care. His eyes were glued in front of him in a mix of hope and terror. The two men walked in, dragging someone unconscious into the room between their arms. The kid's feet were skipping across the ground and his head was limp, his eyes closed. 

"Peter?" Tony whispered, getting to his feet. "Peter!" Tony's voice got louder and he scrambled to his feet, shouting, "Let him go-"

They tossed Peter to the ground and the kid groaned, collapsing onto his side, his hands cuffed in front of him. Tony scrambled over, grabbing Peter by the shirt and arm and pulling him away from the men. 

"What did you do to him?" he demanded, looking up at the guards. "I swear to God- I'm gonna kill you, you sons-"

The nearest guard hit him hard across the face. Peter let out a small moan of protest and the guard went in for the kick to silence him. Tony immediately shielded him, crouching over the spot the man was aiming for, taking the kick in the back instead of letting it hit the kid. He stifled a groan, holding Peter tighter. The man kicked him again and Tony flinched. But there was no way he would let Peter get hurt anymore. Breathing hard, Tony looked slowly over his shoulder only to get a nice fist to the face. 

He tucked his head down, squeezing his eyes shut. His jaw ached and he tasted blood in his mouth but he really didn't care as long as Peter was still tight in his arms. When he looked back up the two guards were heading for the door and Tony breathed a sigh of relief as it slammed shut behind them. 

"Go screw yourselves," Tony called after them. He opened his arms, holding Peter against his chest. 

"Peter?" he said softly, brushing sweaty hair out of the teen's face, willing him to wake up. "Open your eyes kid, talk to me!"

"T-too much work," Peter grumbled. "I'm alive, don't w-worry." The kid's voice shook, not in fear but in exhaustion, like every word was a struggle to pronounce and say.

Tony suppressed a gleeful laugh of relief, smothered by the sight of the cuts and bruises that littered Peter's body. "Oh God kid..." he practically whimpered. Tony looked him over in horror, not knowing what to do but just hold him, trying not to touch any part that was bleeding. 

"I'm gonna get you to the wall ok? I hate the middle of the room," Tony said. 

"Don't- leave-" Peter made out and Tony gave him an encouraging wink, holding Peter tighter. 

"Not going anywhere," Tony promised, slipping an arm under Peter's legs and one around his back. His ribs were killing him as he lifted the teen but he was able to and he walked to the far end of the small cell they were in and lowered them to the floor. Peter instinctively curled up towards Tony who gladly took him in his arms. 

Peter frowned when he saw Tony's hands, connecting the marks on the door and his bruised and bleeding knuckles. He glared pointedly at Tony who tried not to meet his gaze. 

"You shouldn't- have taken- those hits," Peter grumbled slowly. Tony knew he meant when he had first been brought in and he laughed at the thought of him letting Peter get hurt while he could stop it. Not gonna happen kid.

"Yeah, like you could use them," Tony snapped. I can't let you get hurt. He hoped Peter understood his code. Sure enough, he did. 

He eyed Peter's wrist, which was facing- oh God it was facing the wrong way. He gently prodded it and felt Peter's bone was already healing...just not in the right way. Tony swallowed and looked up at the teen who looked back in fear and understanding. 

"You have to break it don't you?" Peter said slowly. 

Tony didn't answer and that was answer enough. 

"It's ok," Peter assured him, holding out his hand and turning away. 

"Pete-" Tony said weakly, taking his hand as gently as he could. He couldn't help but notice the slight flinch Peter gave. 

"Please? I'd rather it be you," Peter said miserably, digging his chin into his chest. 

Tony shifted in his position, letting Peter lean his back against the cold stone wall. "Ready?"

"Yeah," Peter breathed a sigh of relief. 

"Wanna hear a joke?" Tony suggested, holding Peter's wrist with both hands and tightening his grip slightly, ready to snap and set it. 

The kid raised his eyebrow and then rolled his eyes, "Sure, I guess. What- AH!" Peter gasped, immediately cradling his wrist the minute Tony let it go. He fell into Tony's lap, clenching Tony's shirt as hard as he could with his good hand. Tony held him tightly, careful of his wrist that Peter made sure to straighten.

"You suck," he mumbled to Tony, muffled slightly, who gave him a weak smile. 

"You ok?" Tony asked, rubbing his head lightly as a weak attempt to comfort. Stupid question.

"Yeah," Peter grumbled, clearly in pain and unhappy but hiding it well. He flexed his wrist as much as he could without snapping it again and the movement jarred his bad shoulder. At that, Peter somehow perked up.

"Hey well- at l-least we'll have matching-" Peter licked his lips and winced as he spoke, "scars..." He gave a half grin as Tony winced and looked at his shoulder. Peter's shirt was soaked in blood, the cut still bleeding as if it was reopened, but it was healing faster than Tony's. 

"So t-that's kinda cool," Peter croaked. 

Tony laughed lightly, "Shut up kid." He then held him in silence, his hand carding through Peter's hair in habit. 

"I'm- I'm sorry Tony," Peter whispered, looking up sadly. Tony locked gazes with him and gave him a glare that didn't have any anger behind it. 

"No," Tony said fiercely. "None of this is your fault- I dragged you into this- you shouldn't be here- and you shouldn't have gotten hurt, it should have been me. This is all my fault so don't you dare say sorry Parker or I'll kick your butt."

"Get in line," Peter grinned cockily. 

"You do spend too much time with me," Tony admitted lightly. "We're working on that attitude of yours when we get out of here," he promised, trying to sound encouraging and optimistic. Peter saw right through his scheme.

Peter laughed and then broke into a coughing fit, trying to cover his mouth with his cuffed hands. Tony looked at the vibranium clamps sadly. He looked around but he had already scoped the room when he had first been tossed in, fighting like a madman. It was a small cell, with stone walls and a slightly damp floor, the jagged rocks sharp. The floor was bare and there was a light at the top that was trapped by a grate. Tony couldn't reach it and Peter was in no shape to stand on his shoulders. Besides there had to be a camera in here somewhere.

Still, he didn't want Peter to have to stay in the cuffs, "I can try-"

"Won't work," Peter immediately cut him off and Tony's heart dropped. "Only he's got the key," Peter said, swallowing with a wince as if talking hurt. "Roman."

"How do you know?" Tony asked, his brow furrowing.

"Told me so," Peter winced.

"What else did he say?" Tony demanded.

"Well it was a whole shpeel Tony, I wasn't recording," Peter drawled.

Tony was oblivious to Peter's sarcasm due to his heated chest. His vision was tinted red and he snarled, "That-"

"I've met worse," Peter groaned as he shifted, Tony wincing as he tried to support every single beaten and bruised spot on the kid's body. 

"Oh yeah?"

"No," Peter admitted. 

"Thought so," Tony gave a weak smile. Peter smirked slightly, squeezing his eyes shut and taking an inhale which looked like it hurt. Tony rubbed a thumb over Peter's bruised jaw subconsciously beating himself up for the pain this kid had gone through because of him. 

"No," Peter said firmly, and when Tony met his gaze, Peter's fierce eyes were narrowed angrily, yet Tony knew he wasn't mad with him. "No," Peter said simply. "It's not your fault."

"The guy's crap is with me Peter, of course it's my fault," Tony said weakly. 

"Nope," Peter said stubbornly. 

"You're impossible and you're grounded when we get home," Tony said, tugging him closer and cupping Peter's head to his chest, his hand nestled in his hair.

"I tried- that jerk-" Peter said brokenly. "You heard it all didn't you?"

"Shhh," Tony shook his head. "I'm proud of you. You did great kid. I'm so proud of you."

Peter gave a murmur of content. He was nodding asleep and Tony wrapped his other arm firmly around him. 

"You'll stay up?" Peter asked in almost a whimper. 

Tony looked down sadly at Peter's closed eyes, one black and blue, his messy curls stained with blood, his split lip, the gashes and bruises- too many to count... 

Tony smiled weakly and nodded. "The whole night kid. The whole night." 

Peter finally dosed off, shaking in Tony's grip, his cuffed hands fisting Tony's shirt, his bad wrist lying in Tony's hand. 

"I'm so sorry kid," Tony whispered. "I'm so sorry." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that? Leave a comment and kudos- I love feedback and if you have any suggestions or a line or a plot point whatever it is tell me and I'll do my best to work it in. New chapter up ASAP!  
Love you 3000 <3


	4. Don't Let Me Drown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman resorts to some other tactics that Tony is all too familiar with. They discover that other organizations are interested with Tony's capture. 
> 
> (This one is kinda dark ngl, so warnings of some actual forms of water torture and some panic attacks as well, so just be wary while reading. Fluff at the end tho <3 )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapterrrrrr- sorry that took a little while. I hope you enjoy!  
Also, Tony and Peter will get out soon-ish (keep in mind it's only been like 2 days for them sooooo)...I'm teetering on the edge of doing something super mean...we'll see. Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter! :)

Tony was drifting off with Peter tight against him, the fear of losing his kid while he slept keeping him awake. They had been given food at some point last night. Tony had given most of it to Peter who wasn't doing well, shivering in his grip. Tony hated when the kid was cold. As of right now Tony was carding through Peter's hair trying to not fall asleep himself. 

They needed to get out of here. Problem was Tony didn't even know where here was. It had only been three days, if that. Maybe two...God...only two days? It made Tony sick to think that as long as they were down here, Roman could do whatever he wanted to him. 

Pepper and Happy were doing everything to look for them, he knew that, but until then he'd have to get them both out of here.

The other problem was Peter. Roman had figured out his identity, but Tony inferred he hadn't done anything with that information or he would be rubbing his faces in it. So far Peter's secret was safe, but who could tell, once they got out of here, Roman wouldn't use it as a last resort to ruin the kid's life? 

Tony cursed, looking down as Peter who was dozing in and out of sleep, his hands fisting the front of Tony's shirt, his body trembling. His face contorted, wincing and Tony gently tugged him closer, Peter's frown easing a bit. 

"Come on Pepp," he whispered. "Anytime now." God, he missed her. And Happy. And Rhodey. 

Tony's head snapped up at the sound of footsteps in the hallway. He waited a second before gently nudging Peter awake, keeping his eyes on the door. 

"Pete. Peter, wake up, now," he spoke in an urgent whisper.

The kid's eyes snapped open and he obeyed, blinking to regain his senses. Tony helped him stand after getting to his feet himself and together they waited for the door to open. Tony risked a glance at Peter who's cuts were healing, some of them already fading. His black eye was mostly gone and so was his split lip. Even tho stab wound looked better. Tony was grateful for that.

The door opened and Roman walked in, grinning at the two of them, "How did you both sleep?"

"Like a baby," Tony sneered sarcastically.

"Love what you did with the place," Peter added, gesturing around the cell. 

Roman grinned, his gaze falling on Peter, "Looking better kid! I need to try harder next time don't I?"

"Don't call him that," Tony snarled, feeling how Peter flinched at the use of the nickname only _he _used.

Roman put up his hands in surrender and then locked eyes with Tony. "February to May. 2009. Ring a bell Tony?"

Tony flinched, horrid flashbacks making his knees weak, a lump forming in his throat. His mouth suddenly became dry and he blinked, trying to keep the memories at bay as they flooded his mind. He felt the grip on his hair again, plunging his head into the water, his lungs aching, water dripping down the back of his throat. He felt the bruises ache again as if they were still there, when they left him bleeding and crumpled in a heap on the floor for a day straight, unable to move. He felt the heat and sweat from working for 48 hours with no sleep to build the suit, the fear whenever the men came in again, the horrible sting and throb of the awful circle in his chest, the hatred of being tied to a chair in front of a camera- 

Tony blanched and didn't answer, he just set his gaze and clenched his teeth tightly, his jaw aching. 

Roman's face broke into a grin, "I knew you'd remember. Of course you'd remember. The terrorists were interested in sabotaging Stark Industries. Then you shut down your weapons manufacturing, pissed off a lot of people. Lost me a lot of money. Screwed me twice Stark," he shook his head.

Tony raised an eyebrow, "You want an apology?"

"No," he shook his head. "You wouldn't give one."

"Then what do you want?"

"Me personally? Nothing. I'll get my revenge in due time, I mean," he spread his hands, "I'm in no rush. Watching you squirm is satisfaction enough. HYDRA though, would absolutely love to get their hands on you."

"As do many people," Tony grinned. 

"Playboy Tony Stark has some secrets. HYDRA's wanted to know them, and while they haven't been so brave as to go after you, they are willing to pay to the highest bidder, who happens to be me, to hand you over."

Peter's eyes flicked to him, he could tell. Tony maintained his composure, narrowing his eyes. 

"But you won't," Tony guessed, "because you want to kill me eventually. Fantasize about seeing the life leave my eyes to finally get justice," Tony felt satisfaction in Roman's twitch, his fists curling. He continued sarcastically, "hoping that it will complete your life, make you feel somewhat better? I've heard the spheel. You're not the first one to try and kill me, and you're definitely not the first one to try to involve HYDRA."

"Don't get me wrong," Roman held up his hands, ignoring the first part of Tony's response, "I am not working for HYDRA. But if I can make some money before I kill you, well I'd be a fool not to."

"You are insane, I hope you know that," Tony assured him. 

"I'm driven, there's a difference."

"What does HYDRA even want?" Tony drawled, happy to stall when given the chance. He held up his hand, "Let me guess. A suit. Codes? Or oh, they want me to hack something so the next German guy with a weird face and a personality that screams 'bad guy' can try and kill a bunch of people? Old news man. I've been tortured before. You brought it up yourself. They can try to break me. _You_ can try and break me. I'll be there to tell you I told you so."

Tony took a step forward, glaring at his captor, "Don't bet on me Roman, I'll lose you a lot of money."

"Yes, well, unfortunately, you're not the only one in this room. I'm sure Peter here would want to know exactly what you went through in Afghanistan."

Tony immediately grabbed Peter and shoved him behind him, backing them up to the wall, his fist gripping Peter's shirt. He put a finger out daringly and let out a threatening growl, "You touch him and I swear to God-"

"Get the boy," Roman said, smiling at Tony. 

"No. No- don't you even come near him." Tony stepped backward with his hand extended behind him towards Peter. He glared at all 3 of them who actually slowed their walk as Tony growled. "Don't you dare."

They looked back at Roman who nodded them forward coldly and Tony backed up some more, forcing Peter back until he hit the wall. He glared, standing directly in front of him, one hand gripping his shirt in a fist, the other other hand still pointing at the guards threateningly. Peter struggled but Tony pinned him against the wall, not moving aside, shielding him from the 3 approaching men.

"Don't you touch him," he snarled lowly. "I will kill you, I swear to God. I will kill you all!"

One man made a grab for Peter's arm and Tony punched him hard in the face. The second grabbed Tony around the waist and he snarled, pulling him down with him because he wouldn't let them take Peter. He wouldn't.

Infuriated, Tony kicked the guard in the groin and then thrust his elbow against his forehead. He scrambled to his feet and punched the third guard who was trying to hold his own against Peter who, even with his hands cuffed, was holding his own. The teen had taken care of the one who had just gotten up with a vicious kick to the chest, flipping the other man into the wall with his super strength. Suddenly 2 more men were on his kid and as he was fighting them- and winning to- about to win because of his strength despite being cuffed- when the third jammed a syringe into his neck. 

Peter let out a yell, crying out in pain. His vision now red hot with anger, his chest tight, Tony scrambled to his feet, lowering his shoulder and slamming it into the man's chest before swiping the legs out from the other one. Peter was wincing, clutching his head and Tony grabbed Peter around the shoulders as his knees buckled and he collapsed against Tony.

Peter winced, shaking his head as if to clear dizziness. It was obvious that they had tried to sedate him and while it was no where near good enough to knock the kid out of the game, it did slow him down, on top of his old injuries.

Out of the corner of his eye, Tony saw a butt of a gun coming down, right for Peter and he gripped the kid's shirt with both fists, spinning him away from a hit, taking it instead- right in the head. Tony crumpled instantly, his vision going white and the guard brought the gun back down and pressed it against the back of Tony's shoulder, grabbing his collar and yanking him up to his knees. 

Peter stumbled forward, "No! Tony-"

"Stand down Pete, or he'll shoot him in the shoulder," Roman said simply. 

There was still fight in Peter's eyes. Tony urged him to keep fighting- who cares if he got shot in the shoulder, but he also knew Peter wouldn't risk his safety, even when he should. The guard gripped Tony by the hair making him wince and he shoved the gun harder into his shoulder, his knee grinding against Tony's back. That did it.

Peter allowed his hands to be recuffed behind him, his gaze on Tony the whole time. Peter looked down, muttering, "I'm sorry."

There were tears in his eyes and Tony let out a shaky breath, looking nervously towards Roman. Tony was yanked to his feet by his hair, his hands tied behind him roughly, the gun still pressed to his back.

Roman took the gun from the guard and slung his arm around Tony's shoulders like they were best friends. He shoved the gun against Tony's side, making him wince. Peter thrashed roughly behind them, snarling, "Get that thing away from him you psychopath-"

"Ah, ah, ah," Roman tsked, turning Tony around and digging the gun harder into his ribs. "Behave Peter."

Peter's gaze locked with Tony's before flicking back to Roman. The teen's lip curled into a snarl of hate before he set his jaw, his chest rising and falling rapidly. Peter kept his mouth shut, allowing the two guards to grab roughly grab his arms and shove him forward. 

"Good," Roman smiled, "Let's take a walk, shall we?"

Roman shoved Tony through the next door, a similar cell, Peter forced to follow. He looked around, glaring at Roman who still had yet to get the gun away from Tony. The room was the same, yet this one had a huge tub of water at the center. Tony physically flinched when he saw it, and Roman must have felt it since he was gripping Tony's bad shoulder. 

"What is it Stark? Having fun going down memory lane?"

Peter jerked forward, being held back by the 2 guards. He hated seeing Tony like this. Roman was trying to get in his head...and it was working.

"Screw you," Tony hissed defiantly, not making eye contact with his enemy 

Roman dropped Tony to his knees with a swift kick to his legs. Peter growled as Tony groaned, his shoulders slumping. Roman walked over and Peter straightened. Without warning, Roman pushed his head to the side to expose his neck and a syringe came out of nowhere and was plunged into his vein. Peter cried out, squeezing his eyes shut as he felt the liquid enter his bloodstream. He immediately felt dizzy and he snarled at Roman who grabbed him by the back of his neck, gripping the still sore spot and not caring.

"Can't have you go all superhero on us, now can we Peter?"

"Go screw yourself," Peter responded.

Roman dragged him forward, his other hand gripping his shoulder as he led him, Peter trying to keep up with his stumbling feet. 

"Get off him you son of-" Tony lunged forward but 2 men held him back, keeping him in place. 

Peter's eyesight was fuzzy and he groaned as Roman forced him to his knees, trying to regain his senses and focus- focus, Peter! He shook his head to try and snap out of whatever the drugs were doing to him.

"Do you know what waterboarding is Peter?" Roman asked, crouching at his side. 

Peter swayed slightly, his gaze focusing and he slurred, "I'm not an idiot."

Roman grinned, putting up his hands in surrender. A guard came up behind him and grabbed him by the hair, making Peter cry out as his head was forced to rest an inch above the water. Peter's chest was rising and falling rapidly, his exhale sending little ripples along the water. 

"Let him go Roman, don't do it!" Tony yelled from behind him. 

"See waterboarding was originally a term where you would be strapped to a table," Roman explained, shifting over and taking the guard's grip on Peter's hair, forcing him a centimeter above the surface. "It would be tilted down and there was a bucket of water underneath."

Half a centimeter. Peter tried to steady his breathing. 

"There would be a piece of cloth placed over your entire face and water would be slowly poured on top of it to simulate drowning."

Peter was shaking in effort, pushing back against the hand that was shoving his head towards the water. His nose made contact and Peter flinched at how cold it was.

"But this became the more popular form in later years. Full submersion."

"Roman you son of a-"

Peter was shaking now and he angrily struggled, shaking his head in Roman's grip who kneed him in the back. Peter groaned and as he opened his mouth his head was forced into the water. Roman immediately pulled him back out, laughing, and Peter blinked, spitting water out of his mouth. 

He had never been afraid of water. He had loved the beach, and the pool...he could do this. He could hold his breath longer than a normal person. Hopefully Roman didn't know that. 

"...please- Roman don't. Let him go, please, don't make him-" Tony was pleading behind him. 

Roman turned around and Peter took a quick breath as he felt the man's hand tense.

"He's just a kid- NO!"

Peter was plunged under, the cold almost making him lose half of his air immediately. Peter didn't struggle, not wanting to give Roman that satisfaction. But after 20 seconds, his lungs started burning. He tried to move and found he couldn't. His eyes were shut tight and he opened them in a desperate attempt to maybe release a bit of the pressure.

The murky cold water made him jerk around, trying to wrestle his way to the surface, but he wasn't at full strength and the hand just forced him deeper. Peter felt his whole head go under water and somehow, he felt his whole body, despite knowing it was only neck up. 

Peter coughed, feeling water start to trickle into his mouth. The more he tried to stop it the more filled it up and Peter swallowed it down, choking.

Then, out of nowhere he was pulled up, spluttering and gasping, choking on water as his head was yanked back roughly. Peter choked and tried to swallow down the water, Roman’s laugh in his ears. Tony was screaming but Peter couldn’t hear him. Tears started to fall as Peter choked, trying to stop a panic attack before he suddenly felt the knee against his back and his head was forced down. Peter moaned slightly, gulping down as much air as he could before his face hit the water and he was pushed under again, water closing over his head.

Exhausted, now came the panic, choking and spluttering from the pain in his lungs. He groaned underwater, thrashing as much as he could, the hand gripping his hair not letting him up. He choked again, bubbles taunting him as they raised from his mouth. Peter’s eyes stung and be thrashed again, tears combining with the water. Peter groaner again, his heartbeat speeding up. He whimpered, trying to keep his mouth shut, his lips growing numb as he clenched them together.

infuriated and desperate, he thrashed again, getting nowhere, the knee digging into his back. His legs kicked uselessly beneath Roman who was crouched over him, digging his ribs into the side of the tub. Water splashed over the side as Peter thrashed, Romans grip tight and painful. His hands strained uselessly and weakly against the cuffs.

Roman pulled him up one more time, Peter could hear muffled screams and taunts in his head as he spluttered, being held no more than an inch above the water, twisting his head to try and take a breath, getting slightly dunked below the surface to his nose when he coughed. Peter couldn’t breath.  
  
Roman was taunting him, and Peter hated it. He cried out weakly as he was shoved under, way before he could get more than a small gulp of air.  
  
It was even worse this time. He felt like he was drowning, water crashing down on him, faint yells audible over the pounding heartbeat in his ears. There was a slow high pitched ring. Peter's throat closed up and his stomach flipped. He choked again, kicking his legs and trying to force his head up. The headache grew worse and Peter paniced, unable to hold his mouth closed anymore. He finally opened it and screamed desperately, bubbles crowding his vision. His heartbeat got faster. Peter squeezed his eyes shut, the water making them sting and he thrashed his head violently. 

Peter's lungs felt like they were on fire, and his vision was closing, feeling like he was about to pass out. More water trickled into his mouth and Peter screamed, bubbles clouding his vision. Yet still he held his breath, giving one last push up to no avail. His legs kicked and his eyes closed slowly, blinking sluggishly. He moaned underwater, letting out the last of his air and gulping down some as a habit to take a breath, which sent a sharp fiery pain to his lungs and head. Peter cried out weakly, his body convulsing once...before he went limp.

Choking, Peter's head was yanked up. Light shone in, blinding him and yanking him back to reality. Peter spluttered, coughing and gasping, throwing up water he had swallowed. Roman hadn't let go of his hair, his curls plastered to his forehead, his hair being pulled up by Roman who was grinning at him. Peter threw up again, breaking into a desperate sob. The room was spinning, the light hurting Peter's eyes and he coughed violently, a shuddery sob making his whole body tremble. His hearing came back slowly and Tony’s voice met his ears, so loud it made him wince.

"- no! You psychopath He's just a kid! Let him go!" Tony was screaming. 

Peter was shivering from the cold, water dripping down his bangs and onto his face, combining with his tears, his hair knees and front of his shirt soaked. He sobbed again, taking raspy breaths that were layered with water. His chest was tight and he was still gasping, trying to restore oxygen to his lungs. He coughed violently again, buckling in Roman’s grip.

"Time for round two," Roman said happily, gripping Peter’s hair righter, his knee grinding into his back.

"No," Peter moaned and thrashed weakly as he was forced over the tub. He shook his head, turning it above the water. “Please-" he begged. 

"- instead! Take me instead. Roman, I know you want to- take me-" Tony pleaded. 

No... Peter was suddenly filled with a despair he'd never felt before and he choked out, "No- Ton- no." 

"Shut up kid!" Tony yelled at him, his voice raw from screaming. Peter realized he probably had been screaming the whole time he was under. There was pure anger in Tony's gaze, yet Peter knew it wasn't directed at him. "Roman, I know you want to-" Tony snarled, begging him with his angry gaze. "Come on," he urged. 

Peter's chest heated up. There was only one thing he was more afraid of then getting tortured again. And that was watching it happen to Tony. Even though he was utterly exhausted Peter thrashed, turning his head so he could stare Roman right in the eyes.

"Don't- you- dare- you hear me?" he rasped, his voice trembling and still raspy. "Don't- hurt him- I'll kill you." Peter spoke in between sputters, still coughing up water and struggling to breath, his entire body shaking with effort. He winced in pain, going limp on the side of the tub. 

"You hear me? Lazy- son of a-" Peter choked again. "Do it," he moaned.

There was a twisted admiration in Roman's eyes and the man laughed before restoring a harder grip on Peter's hair. 

"NO!" Tony yelled. 

Peter breathed a sigh of relief, prepared to go under again, his eyes closing. 

Then out of nowhere, Roman yanked his head backward and tossed him aside. Peter hit the ground hard, and tumbled, his legs failing him, numb from his position. He slowed to a stop, curling on his side before he spun on the ground, too weak to stand, but to scared for Tony to not fight. 

"No! Tony! ROMAN, no!" Peter screamed desperately, trying to crawl forward. 

Tony snarled and Roman grabbed him by his bad arm, dragging him to his feet. Tony was looking at Peter with a tearful smile as he was yanked roughly past him and he whispered, "It's ok Pete. It's ok-"

Roman kicked him down, slamming him against the edge of the tub.

"This gonna make you feel better Roman, picking on someone your own size?" Tony winced, groaning as he got a knee to the stomach.

"I will enjoy it," Roman seethed. "You killed my son." Without warning, Roman punched Tony right in the face and then just dunked his head in.

Peter screamed. 

Peter had thought being held under water would be the worst thing he could experience. But the pain of watching Tony being shoved under, again and again and again...that was much worse.

Roman would ask him a question, something having to do with HYDRA- Peter couldn't hear it because of the ringing in his ears, and the first couple times, Tony had enough time between dunks to mutter some smart aleck comment to Roman. As time went on however, the responses died, and Roman got louder, screaming at Tony who Peter could tell was having flashbacks, flinching and wincing at every yell. The man got more violent, barely giving Tony enough time to take a breath. 

"You're killing him!" Peter screamed, as Tony's movements slowed. One time he didn't even gasp for air when Roman yanked him out, and rather than make sure he was still breathing, Roman shoved his head under again. 

When they were finally done, some time later- too long- Peter was hoarse from screaming, his limbs aching from being held down by a guard, a foot grinding into his stomach, bruises on his arms. He watched helplessly Roman pushed Tony's limp form away and he fell, unmoving, along the side of the tub.

Roman wiped his hands, his expression turning into a form of satisfaction as he looked down at Tony, despite the fact that he had not gained any information. Roman then reached forward, pulling Tony's head up by his hair to look at his face. He was pale, his eyes closed, his nose, lip, and chin bleeding from the hits he had taken. Peter's stomach flipped as he realized that Tony had been dunked in his own blood.

Peter writhed on ground, seething angrily, his voice a hoarse and seething shout, "Don't touch him!"

Roman let Tony drop and crouched by Peter who gave him a look that could murder him on the spot. He lifted Peter's head by the chin.

"I'm gonna kill you-" Peter choked out, "for that."

"You do that Pete," Roman grinned, letting Peter fall.

Peter's head hit the ground and he looked up weakly, "You're sick. SICK!" Roman walked out with a smile on his face, Peter screaming curses behind him. A guard aimed a kick at his stomach to silence him and he took it, curling up on himself, coughing. 

The men walked out and slammed the door shut and immediately Peter strained his legs and started to crawl as much as he could with his hands cuffed behind him and minimal strength, finally making it over to Tony, utterly exhausted. He whimpered, "Tony? Tony, wake up." 

He could do nothing with his hands behind his back and Peter set his jaw, struggling, but eventually able to tuck and roll, his head scraping the ground as he brought his cuffed hands in front of him. Peter winced and fell to his side to lay flat on his back, about to pass out from that simple motion. He knew he couldn't. Tony needed him. He was the reason he had gotten this hurt in the first place. He had been under the water for way longer than Peter had, and Roman had dunked him more times than Peter could count.

With anger as his motivator, he dragged himself back to Tony and pulled him upright with a wince. 

"Tony? Tony, look at me-" Peter cried. His head fell heavy into Peter's hands and he suddenly had a feeling of panic, smacking Tony hard on the back. After the fourth hard hit, the man's eyes flew open and he kicked out, catching Peter in the chest. Peter tumbled backward, groaning and clutching his ribs. 

Tony gasped for air, throwing up way too much water and spluttering, his body shaking and convulsing as his heart started to beat properly again. He blinked, leaning heavily against the tub, his eyes wide. He coughed up more water, adding to the puddle around him, leaving him soaked.

Peter looked at him worriedly, speaking quietly, "Mr. Stark?"

Tony's gaze switched to him with fearful eyes. The shaking got worse and Tony ducked his head down into his knees, breathing faster than he already was. He choked and coughed, trying to breath, the water only making it worse.

"Not again," Tony whispered quietly. "Please." He was swaying and rightening himself like it was hard to stay upright.

"No, no, no-" His breathing got faster and Tony looped his cuffed hands over his head, resting them on his neck as he gasped. "Yinsen I can't take this-"

A panic attack. Tony was having a panic attack. Peter knew he had PTSD, but until now he only thought it was nightmares. Who was Yinsen?

Tony was still shaking and he choked out, "Please-"

Peter came over slowly, as to not scare him and reached out, brushing his shoulder. Tony's fists came off of his head and lashed out and Peter caught his arms before they could hit him across the jaw. Tony's gaze jerked up and Peter cried out, "Tony! Tony! It's me."

Tony's fist relaxed, still shaking and breathing hard and his body went limp, still breathing, but his eyes were fluttering closed. Peter untied his hands with trembling fingers, Tony barely conscious, leaning against the tub in exhaustion. Peter fumbled with the ropes, trying to keep talking to keep Tony awake, but he almost thought being unconscious was better because a panic attack kicked in the minute Tony gathered his senses. Peter rambled until he finally got the ropes off, and then he gripped the center of Tony's wet shirt, shaking him slightly, shifting so he was right in front of him. Tony slumped in Peter's grasp, still unconscious.

Peter finally cried out, keeping tony upright, "I need you. Tony, I need you. Come back to me. Breath. Just keep breathing. You're ok- I'm so sorry. I'm sorry-"

Tony's eyes suddenly focused and he took a shaky gasp, his eyes suddenly widening as he jerked straight up. He yanked Peter away from the tub, his arms wrapping around Peter's shoulders, his shoes pushing against the floor to get them away from any trace of water. When he was far enough away, Tony looked down and cupped Peter's cheek, brushing his hair away in relief before he pulled him into a protective embrace, resting his chin in Peter's wet hair. 

"Are you ok?" he whispered because of his hoarse throat. "Peter, are you ok?"

"I'm ok." Peter could feel how bad Tony was shaking and how fast his heart rate was- way too fast. Like Peter fast when he got his adrenaline pumping, which wasn't meant to happen to a normal human. 

"He's gone. It's ok. I'm sorry-" Peter mumbled, fisting Tony's shirt in his cuffed hands. Tony clutched the back of his head, eyes fixed on the tub of water that was about 15 feet from then. He took a shaky breath. 

"Yeah kid," Tony said non convincingly. 

"I'm sorry," Peter said weakly. "I let him take you- I was fine, I should have kept going."

"No," Tony said fiercely.

Peter's head sank to Tony's shoulder and he closed his eyes, wincing in pain. "It hurts."

"It will for a while. Keep breathing kid. You'll be ok," Tony promised, his hands curled into fists, his chest rising and falling rapidly, the exhales shaky as if he was trying to hold back another panic attack.

"Tony?" Peter asked quietly.

Tony turned his head to look at him, "Yeah kid?" His voice was low and scratchy, it sounded like it hurt to even say one word.

"Who's Yinsen?"

Tony gave a tiny smile. "Yinsen was with me in the cave while I was overseas. His family had been killed by the Ten Rings who took him hostage during a surge. His job was to make sure I didn't die from my shrapnel wounds, and help me build missiles. As you probably know we didn't build the Jericho missile, instead I designed the first Iron Man prototype. He helped me build it."

"Oh," Peter nodded, sitting in silence for a while before he asked. "Where is he now? Did Rhodey rescue him too?"

Tony looked down. "Well, they found out about our plan earlier than we wanted to, tried to stop us. He held them all off with an assault rifle while I powered up the suit. When I came back to find him, he was really badly injured. I tried to get him out but...he didn't want to go on." Tony looked up and there were tears in his eyes. He rubbed his nose with a shaky hand, flexing his fingers. He smiled sadly at Peter.

"He- he sacrificed himself so that i could get out of there. I owe him everything. He made sure I never gave up, even after all I went through."

Peter lowered his voice slightly. "The water boarding...did- did they really do that to you in Afghanistan?"

There was silence and then Tony tried to take a deep breath, choking midway and jerking to the side, coughing up more water. He took a shaky breath, assuring Peter he was ok with his gaze before he finally nodded. "Roman knew it would be a good play. Yeah, they- they did Pete."

"For how long?" Peter asked cautiously.

"About 2 times a day for an hour straight, a few breaks. Sometimes 3. Human body can't take much more," Tony said sadly.

Peter bit his lip. He had barely handled his fist round which couldn't have been more than 5 minutes.

"I'm sorry," he said again.

Tony pulled away and Peter had to lift his head that fell off Tony's shoulder, frowning at the loss of contact. Tony faced him and rested his hands on Peter's shoulders firmly. "That was _my_ punishment. Meant for _me_. You never should have had to go through that. I'm sorry." He shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose, his hand shaking. Then he looked Peter straight in the eyes, "Kid, you have to promise me, if they ever give you an option to let me take the fall instead, you let me take your place, _immediately_, do you understand?"

Peter's face fell and he looked down, not wanting to promise that. Anything but that.

Tony cupped his cheeks and pulled his head back up, his gaze fierce and angry, angry at Peter, but not in a mean way...in a pleading way. Tony's voice was firm and he shook Peter lightly, "Parker, I swear to God. Promise me, right now. If that ever happens again, you let them take me."

"No," Peter said quietly, wincing as he waited for the answer. 

"Excuse me?" Tony said. His hands hadn't left Peter's shoulders, they just went limp in defeat. 

"I said no," Peter said more firmly. "I've lost so much Tony...I've lost so much- friends, family, a normal life," he let out a low laugh before he gulped down a sob, choking on water still. Then he violently shook his head, "You can't ask me to risk your life. If I can take something I will take it because I heal, you don't, and the last thing I want is you hurt because of me. And- and- what happens if I do promise and then I lose you, huh?"

Peter's voice got louder, his eyes filling with tears, "Because if you die...I feel like that's on me."

Tony recoiled slightly at that. He had said that to Peter once, but the shock on his face seemed like he had never expected the feeling to be reciprocated. Peter felt even worse about that. Tony had always shoved himself in front, protected him, caught him when he fell- he had done everything for him... and Peter hadn't shown him enough that he would do the same in a heartbeat.

"I'm trying to protect the one thing I have left," Peter said weakly, looking down. "I've lost too much already. Don't make me promise to lose you too."

"Ok kid," Tony said quietly, ruffling his hair lightly. "Ok."

"We're getting out of here right?" Peter asked with wide eyes. 

"Yeah kid, unless you want to sit around and stare at the walls." Tony looked around and shrugged, "I mean they're some nice walls."

Peter laughed, hitting him lightly with his cuffed hands.

Tony smirked, "You awake enough for a plan? Because I don't know about you, but Pepper's taking too long, and we're both geniuses."

"Wide awake," Peter assured him, a smile forming on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please leave a comment and kudos- let me know what you think! Stay tuned for next chapter!  
Also! The line: "I'm trying to protect the one thing I have left. I've lost too much already.” was commented from stiltskoro! Thank you so much!  
Love you all 3000 <3


	5. Under His Skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony tries to turn the tables on Roman (alliteration haha my English teacher would be proud) while Peter experiences a way that his abilities can backfire on him. The two desperately need to escape. Before the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it's a tradition now. I have to make Peter cold in every story I do XD  
I'm sorry if this is an iffy chapter- at least I think it is...but it has it's moments :)  
Free time is not my friend currently, I think we're taking a break.  
Enjoy!! <3 Thank you so much for reading

"They're smart," Tony said, "but they're not that smart. They've obviously got some form of tech in here. Some router, or signal, or high tech hacking program, something. The electric, make shift car battery they used to disable my tracker had no skill involved. A two year old could have built in their garage, but something else has to jam it from giving off my final location."

"Or we would have been found already," Peter nodded, shivering a bit.

His shirt was still wet, his hair still dripping from the dunking since they had no towels to dry off with. The room wasn't warm which wasn't helping. They had already checked the room for cameras, and found none, so they were pretty certain it was safe to talk. The guard that was positioned by the door had taken his break; Peter could no longer hear him with his enhanced abilities. 

"Exactly," Tony agreed, rubbing his arms. Peter looked down angrily at his cuffed hands that were limp in his lap. His broken wrist was almost healed, but the metal was biting into his skin and twisting his hands to the point where it was slightly painful. He wished to God he was tied instead, despite knowing full well he could break out of those easily. His chances of getting lucky and having the cuffs be removed were pretty low.

"So we need to find whatever source they're using- a computer, a laptop, or heck," Tony closed his eyes as if trying to remember anything about the few hallways he had been dragged down, "maybe this place isn't as crappy as we think. These rooms suck but I think that's on purpose. The hallways seem more modern and high tech. Maybe they've got some sort of computer room, I mean they can't be poor, they put this together. There must be a power room with a grid access computer," Tony rubbed his chin, glancing towards the door. 

"So if we find it, once we get there I can just send an email out. That's the fastest way, right? Hacking will take too long and FRIDAY can trace the signal. It's got to be strong enough if it jammed the signal of your tracker," Peter pointed out, starting to smile.

This could work. This could actually work.

"How far away are we from the city?" Peter asked, raising another question that they hadn't really had time to think about. "Are we even still in New York?"

"They're base was probably there, or wherever they were staying, but now, we could still be in New York. Let's think about it," Tony said slowly. "They were watching me. Personally watching me, meaning they couldn't have been more than a short drive away, close enough to keep an eye on things. I'm guessing the timing of then grabbing us though... that was was improvised, it wasn't planned. They weren't from the inside, meaning they just saw we were out for the day and found the nearest place to get us. If they had gotten inside information, Roman would have rubbed that in my face," Tony grumbled.

"True," Peter nodded. "The car wasn't waiting in the back behind the bank," he recalled. Then he frowned, "But someone must have called the police, right?"

"Yeah...but I doubt anyone from inside the bank saw the car they used, meaning they didn't have anything to give to the police scanners. Besides, it must have taken a while to go check security cameras and find the car, and if this guy's smart, which he is, the one thing he did plan was covering his tracks," Tony sighed.

"They would have had to have done something to ditch the car or switch vehicles to throw the police off once they got a hold of the model and plate. Then they put as much distance as they could between us and that bank. Roman's not dumb enough to keep us in the city. He would have taken us at least an hour."

"More than an hour and a half," Peter corrected. 

Tony raised an eyebrow in confusion, "What, why?" 

"I woke up after a bit, fought a couple times, but eventually found it was useless. I- I didn't want them knowing about Spiderman- they were already suspicious and... well they had you and I was weak and I knew that if I screwed up we could crash." Peter shook his head, "I should have done something, I'm sorry."

"Kid, it's ok," Tony assured him.

Peter kept talking, avoiding the comfort, still blatantly mad at himself, "The last time I faked being knocked out, they drove for an hour and a half. I know that," Peter said firmly. 

"How the heck do you-"

"I counted," Peter supplied. 

"For an hour and thirty minutes?" Tony spluttered. 

"Wasn't like I could play thumb war with myself," Peter grumbled. 

"No, no, good. That's good. Good job kid. Ok, well that puts us...I'm guessing either southern New York, Connecticut or Jersey. 1 and a half hour radius?" He looked at Peter for conformation. 

"And you think I'm weird," Peter muttered. 

"Hey, I look at maps a lot, I know my way around underoos," Tony shoved him lightly and Peter grinned. 

"Best guess?" Peter said, steering them on track. "Which one out of the three?"

"My guess is Jersey. State jurisdiction rules means they can't stay in New York, so it's either Connecticut or Jersey. 50/50," Tony shrugged. 

Peter's shoulders slumped at that.

Tony spoke quickly, "But once we get that signal out, they'll find us in no time. Especially FRIDAY. We can get a suit or a SWAT team in here, we'd just have to stall after we send out that neon sign," Tony said confidently. 

"Well luckily we're great at stalling," Peter grinned. 

"Yes we are kid," Tony laughed.

"I can fight," Peter said firmly, "as long as they don't drug me again. It's wearing off now but- I don't know, it's like...I'm moving in slow motion when they shoot me up with that stuff."

"We'll make our move before they can do it again," Tony assured him. Then he made a face, "I know you're ready to fight Pete, but not with those on you can't." Tony motioned to his cuffs. Peter frowned, knowing he was right. 

"You're already limited without your suit and webs. So we need the key. You said Roman has it?" Tony asked. 

Peter nodded, "Side pocket's where I last saw it."

"Ok, so we'll get that to. I will. I can get close to him. Side pocket right?"

"Yeah," Peter nodded.

"Ok kid," Tony smiled at him. "This is gonna work."

The door burst open about 2 hours later, Roman marching in the room with 3 men. 

"Get the kid out of here," he snapped. Peter looked wildly at Tony, not wanting to leave him again. This wasn't part of their plan either...

He scurried closer, Tony wrapping his arms around him.

"You're not going anywhere with him," Tony swore, only to get a kick in the face. His mentor ducked his head into Peter's shoulder, gripping him tighter, his nose bleeding from the hit he had taken in order to keep Peter close. It took a while due to Tony's determination to not let him go, but they eventually wrenched Peter out of Tony's grasp by pure brutal force- almost to the point where Peter was pushing away from Tony's chest to keep him from getting hurt. One last brutal kick to Tony's side sent him sprawling and Peter was pulled away.

Arms grabbed Tony as he tried to scramble for a grip on Peter's arm. The man raised his fist.

Peter cried out to stop the hit from being delivered to Tony's cheekbone, "Stop! Stop! You have me, just stop-"

"You're dead. He comes back in one piece or I rip you limb from limb," Tony wheezed, swearing venomously on the ground. Peter gave him a weak smile as Tony was yanked to his feet and shoved into a chair, held in it by the same man that kicked him. Peter made eye contact with him one more time and then was shoved out of the room. 

"What is Roman gonna do to him?" Peter asked the two men, trying to appear still drugged, making his feet stumble. 

"Talk to him," the guard holding Peter's right arm said with a grin. He had a buzz cut and was pretty buff. Peter had taken out men like him all the time, but for now he needed to appear weak. 

"Doesn't HYDRA want information? Or something? All you've done is scare us. You gonna get to the good stuff or what?"

Peter got a smack to the face and the one on his left grabbed his chin, shoving him up against the wall, Peter's back hitting the hard concrete. He narrowed his eyes, trembling in effort to not fight back. Not yet. Not yet. 

"i don't know you're name. I'm gonna call you Fred, is that ok?" Peter joked. Fred hit him hard across the face, his vision blurring for a second. On a normal day, Peter would have taken the hit without a flinch. Instead Peter faked a whimper, struggling in the grip that was pinning him to the wall. 

"Kid, no one even knows you're down here," Buzz cut said.

"And we know you're secret," Fred hissed.

Peter winced for real at that, jerking to the side and snarling. No words. Just glare. Hate, anger, and...fear. He had never been this vulnerable. These men knew his identity. May could be in danger, his friends could be in danger. To be honest, for the past couple days he had spent in here, Peter had been more concerned with his family and friends back home than his own. And Tony...if Tony didn't get out of here, that was his fault. But they were getting out. They had to. They had a plan. This was simply a...speedbump.

"We can do whatever we want to you, and we have all the time in the world. I suggest you get comfy," Fred hissed. 

"Well thank you for caring for my well being," Peter slurred, feeling the hand tighten around his chin, another hand grabbing his bad shoulder and throwing him harshly to the ground. Peter groaned as he was pulled up roughly. 

"What, so you can do whatever you want with me now?" Peter asked, grinning despite the pain in his split lip. 

"Basically," Buzz grinned, digging his finger into Peter's still healing stab wound. Peter grit his teeth and swallowed back a scream, trying to thrash out of his grip. The guy really had too many weak points to pick- Peter's bullet hole was still not all the way healed either, probably because he kept getting beat up. 

"We've got a place for you to hang out while Roman talks to your buddy. Let's hope he doesn't take too long or you may not survive."

"Oh peachy," Peter groaned, being forced down the hallway. He took note of how long the hallways were, making a mental map in his mind. It was like an underground bunker, and it seemed to be extensive. Higher chance there was a computer room in this place, although that defiantly wasn't where he was being led right now.

"Nice place you've got," Peter offered. 

"Too bad you won't live much longer to see it," Buzz hissed, a warning look from Fred, that had a slight flicker of fear in it. 

Peter suppressed a smile, immediately understanding, "Aw, did you just give away a big secret Buzz? Were you not supposed to spoil the fact that I die? What, is Roman gonna kill me?"

"Shut up kid."

No answer was basically an answer. So they were going to kill them. Soon. Great. 

They were walking straight for a door at the end of the hallway and Peter was shoved against the wall as Fred unlocked it. 89907656. Peter had to remember that. 

89907656

89907656

899- holy crap it was cold.

"Do y'all not turn on the heat-" Peter started to say, before his joke got caught in his throat. There was suddenly a knot in his stomach and his mouth became dry. It was freezing, and that was the point. Oh God-

Peter's fear must have shown. He pushed his feet against the ground, shoving back against Buzz who was shoving him through the doorway. 

"Don't like the cold that much, do you kiddo?" Buzz laughed, dragging him forward. 

"Don't call me that," Peter hissed, trying to steady his breathing. There was a pang in his chest from being called that sensitive nickname. In his early life, Peter had only been called that by his Uncle. When he died, he hated when anyone else used it, as an insult, or meaningfully- he never let May say it. Then Tony came around and the first time he said it, Peter flinched, but found it was more of a habit than an affect. For some reason, Tony saying it didn't cause the same pain. 

When Buzz said it, the white hot flare was back and Peter jerked forward, only to grabbed by a grasp on his hair. 

"Handsy today I see," Peter mocked, hissing as his head was ruthlessly yanked down.

"We saw you shivering," Fred said, his eyes piercing. "Thought you needed to-"

"Chill out? Haha. Very funny. You should pursue a career in comedy man, what are you doing in this dump-" Peter asked before getting another punch to the face that already seemed to hurt more from the cold. 

His bones were already cold, his face numb. Fred hit him again, Buzz letting him go at the same time and Peter hit the ground hard, yelping at the impact. He scrambled onto his side, already shivering. 

"See you in a bit Petey," Fred grinned, and they walked out. 

"Screw you too," Peter mumbled, curling into a ball once the door was shut.

His breath was slowly clouding in front of him, as if it was somehow getting colder. He hated being cold. Shivers ran down his spine, his nose already burning from breathing in air, his lips practically already turning into a dark blue shade. The slow feeling of frost crept up on him until there wasn't a single warm spot on his body...the feeling of fear when each breath hurt his tired lungs and he started to get lightheaded kicked in and Peter lost his balance, toppling onto his side.

The numbness of his body made it so he couldn't even feel the impact but he felt the cold seeping through what was left of his tattered shirt. His bullet wound, almost healed, staring at him, laughing. Bullets couldn't stop him, not a slight drop of temperature could?

Peter cursed, trying to move anymore than 4 inches, finding he couldn't, so he just tucked himself in a ball. He couldn't bend his fingers, his entire body shaking non stop. His cuffs were already freezing over, tightening around his wrists, bruising them. The metal was so cold...

Even his eyes were already getting hard to keep open. So Peter closed them, ducking his head and trying to breath into his chest, but even his breath wasn't warm anymore. He could feel the blood being slowly frozen in his veins, and his movements became sluggish. He eventually stopped shivering all completely, which was a really, really, really bad sign. Peter curled tighter in on himself miserably, a tear sliding down his cheek. He couldn't even feel it. 

Tony looked up daringly once the men left them alone.

Roman was across from him. 

"I'm not tied up," Tony noticed, figuring he would be. 

"No, you're not," Roman agreed. 

Tony watched him for a second, trying to read his movements, his slight expressions, trying to crack him before he even opened his mouth.

"You don't care about HYDRA, do you?" Tony said slowly, entering dangerous territory. 

"Do explain," Roman laced his fingers, leaning forward on his chair. 

"HYDRA asked you to interrogate me, so they could get information," Tony said, shrugging. He held out his hand, "You upheld your end of the bargain with the waterboarding. I didn't give in, so now you're done. You never wanted this to be a 'highest bidder' situation. You don't have the same motives as HYDRA."

"Well if you know my motive, what is it then?" Roman snapped. 

"Revenge."

"Very good," Roman mocked. 

"Except I didn't kill your son," Tony said quietly. "Deep down you know I didn't. You're just trying to find someone to blame. And since I couldn't save everyone should have saved everyone, but didn't, that came to fall on me. I don't blame you. I understand that."

"You act like you know me Stark," Roman laughed, his hands curled into fists so tight Tony thinks his palms might be bleeding. 

"Because I do," Tony said simply.

"Really?"

Tony put one leg on top of his other and crossed his arms. "Afterwards," he said casually, but with underlying seriousness, "you lived in grief, in denial. You were caught up in your sadness, you didn't know how to move on. You didn't want to blame yourself, so you searched for another person. Once you found him, once you found me, things were easier. You directed your anger, which motivated you," Tony spoke clearly and Roman seemed to listen. 

"You got maybe 3 hours of sleep every couple of days, half the time having nightmares about how it happened, the other half plotting how to execute your plan of revenge. It consumed you, made you lose touch with your closest friends and family. You dove deeper into your work, probably drank away have of your worries, getting home late and going back to work."

Roman's hands started to shake, his eyes widened slightly and he looked away, trying to smile in an attempt to hide his fear, a gesture Tony recognized as his own, which scared him, but also fueled him to keep talking. 

"When you finally found me you wanted to kill me," Tony said, spreading his hands, "but you forced yourself not to because that would be too easy. Same reason you're not beating me up right now, why your hands are in fists. Hesitation, because somewhere in there, you're asking yourself if your old self would approve of what you're about to do. You'd do anything for your son, for your loved ones, but you're wondering if they would be proud of the person you've become. Of the choices you've made. Of where you are now."

"You don't know what you're talking about," Roman seethed angrily. It was a warning, but Tony knew it was because he had just written out the man's life story right in front of his eyes. 

"I think I am. Roman, of course I know you. You're me," Tony said quietly. "I lost both of my parents. And I let the man who killed him walk. After I almost killed him, but finding him and trying to end his life wasn't worth it. It just got me angrier and made me see what I was willing to do to someone who didn't deserve to be killed, just because of my need to have justice."

Then Tony laughed, "Now, before you go all psycho, I am not excusing myself. And I'm not saying I don't deserve to die. Not at all. The attack on Sokovia was a horrible thing, I still regret that I could not have saved more people." He looked up slowly.

"You think you're the only one with nightmares from that day? I had to make choices between groups of 20 and groups of 10. I had to watch people die, I heard their screams, just as much as you did." Tony's hand started shaking and he went quiet. Roman didn't interject. "Believe me, I wish..." Tony shook his head, "I wish I could have saved more. But there was not a minute I stayed and just sat around. I spent every second trying to save as many people as I could and get them on those boats."

Tony looked up sincerely, "I'm sorry that your son wasn't one of them, and if killing me will somehow quench that thirst for revenge and stop you for killing more people to get to me, than kill me. Do it. Right now. I won't stop you."

Roman looked up, and Tony couldn't read the expression he was sporting.

"But it won't help," Tony said weakly. It doesn't make it all go away Roman, it just builds and one day, eventually, if you do kill me, you will regret it. Not because someone is going to hunt you down but because you will remember the father you once were. I'm telling you from experience. You think you're torn apart right now? The pain of knowing the one person you tried to avenge would be disappointed in you? It's even bigger. I guarantee you that the man who lost his son died would never inflict pain on another father," Tony said quietly.

"That kid that you sent God knows where is the closest thing I have to a son. He had absolutely nothing to do with this. This is between you and me. Bringing him in this was a mistake, and you know it."

"Quit telling me what to do like I have to listen to you," Roman snapped, speaking for the first time. 

"You have been listening," Tony said calmly. "Because you know I'm right. You can blame me for it all you want, heck," Tony spread his hands, "I'm asking you to blame me. I deserve it. I deserve to pay for the horrible things I've let happen in my lifetime, to pay for the things I couldn't stop, for the people I let die under my watch. I will take it all. Gladly. But Peter's got nothing to do with this."

"Impressive," Roman said, clapping his hands. 

"This a joke to you?" Tony asked. 

"No. Absolutely not. But the problem is that I don't care about your feelings, or if it makes me a good person. I'm past caring. I'm past giving a crap about what my son would think. You're too late for that man...he's gone. He died a long time ago, with his family."

"So what, you kill me? Like I said, fine, just let Peter go."

"No, I don't think I will," Roman grinned. 

Tony cursed, slamming his fists down on the chair as he stood, making a loud metal clang, "You're sick you know that? Sick."

"Well thanks for doing my check up doc," Roman drawled. 

"If you don't care about what kind of person you've become, then you didn't love your son," Tony said quietly. 

"You shut up," Roman warned. 

"No, I don't think I will. I want you to take your diagnosis and think about it for one minute because it should affect you. And it doesn't. You went through the whole bank ruse just to get me."

"I'm warning you Stark," Roman said quietly. 

"There were kids in there, Roman, kids younger than your son. They will never sleep again, do you hear me? You have plagued them for the rest of their life. You have scarred someone's life so bad they will never close their eyes without seeing you and your frickin blonde hair waltz in and pull a gun on them! Were you even thinking that through?" Tony yelled. 

"It was all about you!" Roman screamed back. 

"Then keep it about me!" Tony screamed, shoving his finger in Roman's face. 

"I'm doing it for my son!" Roman yelled, starting to break, jumping to his feet. 

"You shot, beat up, and waterboarded a 16 year old kid!" Tony screamed, his eyes fire.

Roman lunged forward, striding over and grabbing Tony by the chin. He shoved him hard against the wall, seething in hatred, "You. Don't. Know. Me."

"I was you," Tony rasped. "Just glad I didn't turn into you."

Peter was barely conscious by the time he felt a boot poke him harshly in the rib. He was forced onto his back and Peter tried to curl in on himself only to be kicked in the stomach. He didn't even make a noise- how could he? His lips were too cold. He hadn't made a sound in hours. Hours? Had it been hours?

"Not so tough now, are you bud?" Peter heard in his muffled hearing.

2 pairs of rough, strong arms grab him and haul him up. the minute Peter was set upright, he let out a whimper, his legs buckling, and he fell, his knees bruising against the cold stone floor as he returned to his spot on his side.

"Get up," Buzz hissed, kicking him again in his ribs. Peter barely flinched.

When Peter didn't move do to inability and pure pain, they finally came to their senses that he probably wasn't a really good actor, and actually couldn't walk, so they start dragging him out the door. He couldn't walk on his own, his feet skipping on the floor behind him, his head hanging limp. His eyes were closed, his entire world muffled.

There was so much pain it was more like a hot sting now. He had never been this cold before. The hands on his arms practically burned him as they gripped his bare skin and even one of the men cussed. Peter made a small groan of protest, fighting weakly, but barely moving as a result. He still got a fist to the face and barely felt that too, swallowing with effort as a shudder ran through his body. 

"...colder than I thought..."

"...Boss won't be mad."

"...wish we could have left him..."

"...freezing..."

Peter's head lolled as they turned the corner and he coughed painfully, blood spitting out onto the ground. He went limp again, as a door was opened and he was tossed in on his side. He rolled a bit, not because of his own doing, coming to a stop about 10 feet from where he had been tossed, thankfully facing away from the door. Peter forced himself to open his eyes, still lying limp on the ground, his hands cuffed in front of him. 

Tony was on the ground across the room, also barely conscious, cuts scattering his body. Bleeding profusely, Tony still took one look at Peter and tried to scramble to his feet.

"Kid!" 

Roman kicked him square in the chest and Tony groaned as he flew into the wall, his head smacking against the stone. He groaned and crumpled, but got to his elbows, swaying. 

"He's still in one piece Stark. We honored your agreement," Buzz called from over Peter's shoulder, probably still by the door. 

"I'm going to kill you," Tony seethed, wincing as he struggled to keep himself upright. 

"Well I'll leave you two alone," Roman said, kicking Tony once more across the face. 

Peter cried out weakly, but he barely had a voice; everything felt frozen. He struggled to move and barely could, kicking his legs one inch on the floor. He glared at Roman as he passed, suffering a kick to his ribs. Peter let out a tiny whimper and Tony flinched from the other side of the room. 

"Get. Out." Tony hissed. 

Roman grabbed the door, "Nice talk Stark." There was a loud bang that echoed and Peter's gaze finally found Tony who was desperately trying to use the wall to get to his feet. He had his hand pressed against his side, blood seeping through his fingers. He staggered over, dropping about 15 feet from where Peter was, and crawling the rest of the way. 

When he finally got to him, Tony put his hand on Peter's arm and then recoiled in shock, "Peter you're freezing!" 

Peter raised his gaze and nodded, scraping his head along the ground. 

"Oh God..." Tony pulled him closer and wrapped his arms around him, shaking himself. Peter wasn't shivering. His lips were blue. He knew that wasn't a good sign. He rubbed Peter's back, brushing a cut on his cheek with anger in his eyes. Then he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a key, grinning slightly. He got it...

Tony winked happily and Peter smiled weakly back. He would have sobbed in relief if he could have. Tony unlocked his cuffs and caught them before they could hit the ground and make a loud clatter. 

Peter's wrists were bruised and raw, and he didn't want to look at them. More importantly, he didn't want Tony looking at them. He tucked them into his chest, forcing them apart and ducked his chin down, curling up on himself in Tony's grasp. 

Peter still couldn't talk, but they had always communicated through their gazes so it didn't really matter. 

Tony nodded. 

Peter nodded, and then fell asleep. 

Tony was starting to get cold himself, but it didn't matter. Peter was ice cold, his skin pale, his lips blue, and he was past at least the first stage of hypothermia. Tony just had to hope his abilities made it just as fast for him to warm up as it did for him to freeze. God, he was going to kill them. 

He tugged Peter closer, the kid finally starting to shiver. He cupped the back of Peter's head with his hand and placed his chin on top of his head. A couple of times he had to check Peter's pulse to make sure he was still breathing, which scared the crap out of him. 

"I'm gonna get you out of here kid," Tony said weakly, despite remembering what Roman had said.

"I promise," he said quietly, and tear dropped down Tony's cheek. He didn't feel it. 

An hour later, Peter finally stirred with a slight spasm, only calming down when Tony held him tight against his chest, trying to still warm him upt y. 

"Hey ice man," Tony said gently. 

"N-not f-fun-ny," Peter mumbled, even though he knew the kid understood he was joking. 

"I'm so sorry kiddo," Tony whispered, pulling Peter tighter who tried to shake his head into Tony's chest.

"M-matching s-scars. Gonna be cool," Peter slurred, giving a lopsided grin and Tony shook his head at his innocence, pulling him closer. Peter stayed like that for a while, Tony figured because he was as warm as he had been in the past couple hours. 

"How- how'd you g-get the k-key?" Peter asked, giving a violent shiver. 

Tony grinned. "I have a talent for getting under people's skin." Then he took a deep breath. "I don't know. I talked. I pissed him off. He came at me and while he distracted I just got it. Side pocket, like you said." Tony rubbed his head. 

"He's a lot like me," Tony said quietly. 

Despite the fact that Peter had been shaking a lot lately, Tony still knew the difference between that and the recoil that he just did. 

"E-excuse me?"

"When I was trying to kill Bucky. He's lost. Makes me realize how how glad I am that I didn't go down that road too far."

"What stopped you?" Peter asked quietly. 

"You, kid," Tony said simply. 

Peter smiled lightly. They sat in freezing silence and then Peter coughed, "He's n-nothing l-like you. A-and he s-shouldn't b-blame you. And you shouldn't blame yourself."

Tony took note of how clearly he spoke that last sentence. He smiled lightly, "thanks kid."

"I-idot," Peter grinned. Tony laughed, and it echoed in the room. A strange unfamiliar noise. 

"What else happened?" Peter asked softly. 

"Nothing kid. Nothing I couldn't handle," Tony said strictly. He said in such a way that maybe Peter would perceive it as him not wanting to talk about the torture not about what Roman had said to him as he dug the blade-

Tony looked down suddenly as Peter pulled away, opening up his arms to keep him comfortable. He looked down at the kid inquisitively, resisting the urge to pull him back; he just wanted to get him warm.

"H-he hur-rt y-ou," Peter said angrily, his narrowed eyes focusing on Tony's cuts and bruises. 

"For gosh sakes kid, you're 17 degrees and you're worried about my paper cuts?" Tony spluttered. 

Peter's look literally said, BS, and they both knew it. Tony sighed, "I'm fine." Tony breathed an inward sigh of relief as Peter skimmed past exactly what he wanted. He was glad he had avoided-

"He t-told y-you some-t-thing," Peter said after a minute, getting another shiver throughout his whole body. The kid started flexing his trembling fingers, looking up at Tony with those wide eyes. 

Dang it. Why did this kid know him so well?

"Yeah, he did," Tony said weakly after a second of hesitation. 

"T-tell m-me," Peter insisted. 

"Peter get some sleep," Tony said dismissively. 

Peter's face crumpled and he spoke harsher, his gaze growing fierce, "N-no. Tell. Me." He didn't stutter then either.

Tony looked at him and said, "Roman said...tomorrow...he's gonna....tomorrow..." Tony didn't finish. 

Peter understood. Tony started rubbing his arms again, trying to get the circulation going, trying to focus on something, anything other than the fact that he had failed to protect one of the very few person on this messed up world he couldn't live without. 

"T-then we b-better get o-out of here," Peter said hoarsely, his gaze firm. "I-I'm serious. My c-cuffs are gone. T-they didn't d-drug me. The plan is w-working. I'm j-just... cold."

"That's my boy," Tony grinned.

"I'm n-not letting you d-die here," Peter said firmly. 

Tony choked down a laugh, his eyes gleaming, "Touche."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if that was a lot of dialogue at first...idk I just went with it cuz I feel like Tony blames himself so he understands where Roman is coming from and also compares himself to what he went through with Bucky. But also he isn't afraid to die to save more people, so I went with that, trying to be as strictly in character as i could. idk if i did well but yeah. I love Tony and people should have been nicer to him because he deserves the world aka Russos. anyway :) :) 
> 
> Hopefully I can get the next chapter updated sooner- I feel like there will be 3 more chaps left. 4 depending on if you like the "recovery" aspect. I am making it up as I go which is kinda fun ngl, but again, if there is anything you want to suggest or contribute I'd love that challenge to work it in.  
Thank you so much for reading and please tell me what you think!  
Love you 3000  
Expect another update soon by Friday (hopefully)!


	6. Bat Signal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Tony work on sending out the bat signal, but only one can escape for now...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow my summary is complete cringe. Anyway I know this is a short chapter but like my week has been literally insane I am so sorry. I got 2 hrs of sleep last night XD so that’s my life for ya. Anyway I promise next one will be much longer and much more fun and I could have written more for this one but I liked where I stopped. Bear with me 🥺❤️ And sorry for any spelling/grammar errors lol  
Also next one coming out sooner!!! I can feel a writing spree coming up.

Tony opened his eyes, groaning as he leaned forward off the wall. Peter was limp against his chest and he gently nudged him.

"Kid, you any warmer?"

Peter didn't answer and Tony gave a small smile; that kid was a heavy sleeper at some points. He shook him slightly, wanting to check and make sure he was feeling better. His skin wasn't ice cold so that was a good sign. 

"Hey, Pete?"

The teen felt rather heavy against Tony's chest and he jerked his shoulder with a nervous laugh, bouncing Peter lightly.

"Pete?"

Nothing. 

Tony cursed, his breathing starting to speed up. Peter had just fallen asleep- Tony didn't think his wounds were life threatening- the kid had just been asleep against his chest last time he checked- did he fall into shock? Was it the cold? Was it infection?

Tony shook the kid again, grasping two fistfuls of his shirt, releasing one to wipe Peter's brown curls out of his face. "Peter? Peter, wake up. Hey. Not funny. Come on, kid."

Peter's chest wasn't moving. His eyes remained shut, his face a little too pale. 

"Peter!" Tony yelled, holding the kid against his chest and feeling for a pulse. Tony cursed and hated himself, but he turned over his shoulder, hissing a curse. Tony took a shaky breath and screamed toward the door, "I know you can hear me! Get in here! He stopped breathing!"

Tony's voice broke and he cupped Peter's cheek before screaming again, "You hear me? The kid's not-"

The door opened harshly and Tony clutched Peter tighter, his chest tight with rage, "What did you do to him?" Tony seethed, "Did you give him something?"

"We didn't do anything!" the one with the Buzz cut sneered as he walked over cautiously. 

"Yeah, well you must have done something!" Tony spat, "because he's not _breathing_ you twisted son of a-" 

"Get off," the man demanded, smacking Tony in the face. The other one grabbed him by his collar and pulled him backwards, tossing him to the ground. Peter dropped limp to the floor now that Tony wasn't cradling him, his head smacking against the pavement, his eyes remaining shut, his chest still. He was curled on his side, unmoving, and Tony watched him urgently, his heart pounding.

"Did _you_ kill him?" the man near Tony sneered. 

Tony nearly tackled the man. He spluttered, "You psycho- that's the closest thing I have to a son- and I don't know _what you did _but you better _fix him! RIGHT NOW!"_

Buzz cut understood right then that Tony wasn't messing with him. He turned nervously to Peter and kicked him in the back, "Kid, get up!"

The man behind Tony gulped and cursed, "Dude, Roman's gonna be pissed. He's gonna think we did it. Oh-"

"Stop! The kid's just faking, he has to be," Buzz cut said, kicking Peter in the back again and getting to response. His voice quavered and Buzz looked nervous. "What do I do?"

"Check- check his pulse!" the man behind Tony stuttered. Tony reached behind him without him noticing, stretching his arm.

"Ok- ok..." Buzz cut leaned over and put his fingers to Peter's neck, rolling him over. Just as his hand became visible, Peter's shot open and he swung, using the handcuffs as iron knuckles and pounding buzz cut across the face. The man staggered into the wall, his head colliding with the stone and he collapsed, unconscious. 

"What the-"

Tony's fingers curled around the leg of the chair Peter had broke off earlier and he elbowed the man in the knee before swinging up and catching him across the head with the piece of metal. The man flailed backward, his eyes rolling up into the back of his head and slumped forward, smacking against the tub on the way down for good measure. 

Tony got to his feet and grabbed the man's gun. Peter tossed him the other gun and he slipped it into the loop of his torn jeans, keeping the other level towards the door in case someone heard the commotion. He threw the metal leg of the chair to Peter who caught it without even looking.

"You ok kid?" Tony asked, his eyes that were trained on the door flicking to glance at the teen. 

Peter raised an eyebrow, "I should win an Oscar."

"Yeah you should," Tony grinned. Peter stood behind him and Tony slowly out the door, whipping the gun across his body as he scanned the hallway. When it was clear he motioned forward and started down the hall. 

"So we have no idea where this place is," Tony said quietly as they walked down the hall. 

"Yeah, well the place is crawling with people who do," Peter grinned. 

"Good thinking kid."

"For the sake of time we're gonna call you Richard, that ok with you?" Tony asked, pointing the gun at the man they had knocked out and dragged into the nearest storage room. His hands were cuffed behind him with Peter's handcuffs and the kid had his hand clamped over the man's mouth.

"Dick for short? That better? Cool?" Tony suggested, shrugging, "Cool. So listen up. We're not gonna hurt you. We just have 2 options. We need to get to the tech room. You tell us where it is and we'll knock you out and leave you in here for your friends to find you," Tony said cheerfully. 

The man looked at him in confusion, struggling slightly against Peter who, despite not being at full strength, had no trouble retaining him.

"Or, if you don't tell us, we'll still knock you out and tie you up. Oh and leave this nice note by you," Tony said, holding up a piece of paper with the words.

_Thanks For The Info_

_-T&P_

"We both know Roman won't believe you, Dick, even if you say you didn't tell us anything. They'll just assume you did because there's no way we would let you go without getting information, right? So then you try and explain to Roman, but... he isn't as nice as he comes across, is he?"

The man's eyes widened. 

"So here's the deal Dick. Tell us where the computer room is and get off scot free with the big guy. We'll make it look like you were just in our way, or..." Tony's gaze darkened and he shrugged, "screw us over and end up in a world of hurt."

The man looked at the gun trained on him and gave a muffled, bold but nervous laugh. Tony knew exactly what it meant despite the hand over his mouth. 

_There's no way you're gonna shoot me. _

"Is he testing me Peter?" Tony whistled. 

"I think he's testing you," Peter gasped. 

"Yeah but does he want to take that bet?" Tony put his finger on the trigger.

The man looked a little more wary. 

”I can do this all day,” Tony snarled. 

”You stole Cap’s line,” Peter pointed out.

”I did not,” Tony dismissed him.

Peter raises an eyebrow, ”Yeah you did. He uses it all the time.”

”He didn’t copywrite it,” Tony grumbled.

Peter hesitated, then said in confusion, “You can’t copywrite the English language-“

”Exactly,” Tony said cutting off the kid. “Point is you’re stuck in here with us but I know you’d rather be here than given over to Roman. I’ll give you one more chance and then I’m screwing you over.”

A minute later, Tony opened the door and peaked out, Peter tense behind him. When the hallway was clear they slipped out.

"People can be so cooperative," Tony sighed, shutting the closet door, the man inside unconscious, slumped against the nearest shelving unit. They jogged down the hallway when Peter suddenly put out his hand, pulling Tony back. They ducked into a doorway and held their breaths as 2 men walked down the perpendicular hallway. 

Peter nodded and he and Tony snuck past, siding up against the wall. Tony leveled the gun and motioned to the door for Peter. Peter nodded and Tony pushed it open, thankfully finding an empty stairwell. They shut the door quietly behind him and Tony glanced at the number on the sign. 2.

"Level 1 right?" Tony whispered. 

"Yeah," Peter said, gripping the piece of metal and heading for the steps. Tony followed.

"How are you holding up?"

"Better. You?"

Tony was hurt, he could admit that. He was hurt bad. Roman did a little more than just punch him; there were still some things he didn't tell Peter because he didn't want him to worry. Also the kid had been practically a block of ice at the time so he didn't think it was the best time. Still, Tony forced a smile, "Doing great. Finally getting out of this dump."

They were walking down the steps when Peter suddenly stopped, obviously hearing voices. He peaked his head over the side and backed away to the wall, holding up his fingers. 4. 

Tony cursed, peaking over his shoulder and stifling a curse. His gun would be too loud; he hadn't wanted to use it unless absolutely necessary. They'd have to disarm the guards and rely on hand to hand.

Peter looked at Tony and nodded, crouched and ready, his fingers curling tightly around the piece of metal. Tony knew the kid wished he had his suit, and frankly so did he. But Peter could still fight, and dodge bullets. But they weren't getting a shot off at him, Tony would make sure of that. 

When the men came to the landing Tony lunged, tackling the first two that turned the corner on the landing. He slammed them both into the wall and they dropped to a floor in a tangled heap, Tony fighting to kick their guns out of their grasps and get a few good hits in. The two other guards turned and Peter swiped one's lengths out from under him, before jumping up and whacking one man across the head with the chair leg. 

Tony scrambled to his feet, slamming his gun across one's face and kicking him in the chest. Peter flipped the other over his shoulder and the man slammed into the ground harshly. He ducked a punch and swung again, pushing the man into the guard that just brought up his gun.

Arms wrapped around Tony's throat from behind him and he elbowed backward, ducking as Peter swung again, hitting the man across the head. One guard scrambled for his gun and Tony kicked it down the steps, Peter tossing him the chair leg with one hand, which Tony promptly swung, connecting with the arm that was coming at his face. Peter launched himself forward with a gymnast's stance and speed, grabbing onto the railing and kicking the other guy in the chest. He slammed into the wall and crumpled, sliding to the floor. 

Tony caught the man's arm as he tried to level his gun and started to twist it out of his grasp, Peter catching the chair leg that Tony tossed back to him, slamming it down on the man's arm. The gun clattered to the ground and then Peter swiped a nice uppercut, knocking the man unconscious onto his fellow guard. 

Peter breathed deeply, spinning the chair leg in his hand as they stood in triumph. 

"Well that's my workout for the day," Tony sighed. 

Peter grinned. Tony bent down and stripped the men of their guns, emptying the amo out of all but one, which he kept in his hands, tucking the other pistol into his other belt loop.

"Ok, go," he instructed Peter who crept down the rest of the stairs and pressed his back against the wall next to the door. 

"On three," Tony said quietly. Peter nodded. 

"Three."

Peter opened the door and Tony walked out, leveling his gun. He barely turned when he was suddenly pushed forward, hitting the floor hard as a shot rang out over him. Peter was up in a flash and he kicked off the wall, tackling the man who had fired at Tony. Then Tony was up, and in the corner of his eye he saw a guard turn the corner and point his gun at the small of Peter's back. The kid looked up just as a shot rang out. 

The guard slumped to the ground and Peter whirled around. Tony let the gun drop and he ran forward, grabbing Peter by the collar to pull him to his feet. They kept going, knowing that more would be on their tail now that Tony had shot. 

"You let everyone know where we are now," Peter grumbled. 

"Yeah, and you're still alive. You're welcome," Tony argued back. 

"End of the hallway, I see it!" Peter pointed. 

"Go!" Tony said, hearing footsteps behind him.

He and Peter sprinted for the door and Tony yanked on the handle. Then he cursed; it was locked. There was a pad on the side with numbers but Tony had no idea what the code was and there was no way they could guess it in time.

Peter's eyes widened and he pushed Tony aside, mumbling, "Move. Move!" 

They were in the middle of the hallway with no cover except a small caved in doorway. Tony cursed himself for not planning for this situation. He had guns though, and he could use them. He leveled his gun and fired warning shots, keeping the men at a good distance.

The kid's hand was moving slightly above the pad and he muttered, "Come on, come on... 89907865....uh 6? No.. 89907864? Shoot!"

"It would be a great time to hurry up kid!" Tony said, actually having to fire and take down some people now that they were closer and he didn't want to waste bullets on warning shots. He kept them back with accurate fire, shielding Peter as he shoved him backwards into the doorway. 

"Any time now Pete!" Tony yelled over the gunfire, shots peppering the walls to either side of them. 

"I'm going!" Peter snapped, "88907656? WAIT!"

"Don't wait!" Tony shouted. 

"Stop talking! 89907656! Got it!" Peter yelped, grabbing Tony by his collar and falling into the room. Tony hit the ground still firing his gun in case guards came into range. Peter took care of it, kicking his heel into the door, slamming it shut before he ripped off the handle with his strength and slammed the metal leg down on the control panel. It fizzled and sparked and then went dead. 

He pulled Tony up, breathing hard and together they dragged the nearest filing cabinet that they could and toppled it over in front of the door. 

"Ok, computer time," Tony said, Peter sinking down into the nearest seat. Tony leaned over his shoulder, his eyes flicking across the scene as Peter rerouted the signal. The door shuddered behind them and Peter glanced at it nervously.

"Do you think they're getting in?"

"Eventually? Yes. Right now? No," Tony said. 

Peter opened the nearest browser and went to gmail. Then he froze. 

"Use your account, I don't remember my password," he said weakly. 

Tony sighed urgently, quickly typing in his username and password, "How do you not-"

"Because my computer's always logged in!" Peter protested. 

Tony finished and Peter took over again, typing in FRIDAY's server, Rhodey's email, May's email, and Pepper's. 

"That should be good," Tony agreed. 

Peter typed '_If you're ready come and get us' _and was about to hit send when suddenly the computer went dark. Tony cussed. 

"I was afraid that would happen," he said worriedly before he shook his head, "They shut off the grid and locked us out. Fortunately for us they still need electricity because the lights aren’t off meaning we can bypass their current and reroute it. We’ll have one minute back on line. Tops.”

Peter gulped and Tony nodded at him with reassurance, “It's ok, we can fix this."

”One minute...reroute....panel...grid...ok?”

He turned to the teen who was looking at him nervously, "Pete, remember when I had you reroute FRIDAY's panel?"

The kid's eyes flicked back and forth as if trying to jog his memory. Then there was a spark. "Yeah, when I reconfigured the circuit board?" Peter nodded vigorously. 

Tony nodded, "We need to do it again. Same concept, except then we had 20 minutes." Tony winced, "we have about 5 now. Do you remember how to do it?"

"I-I think so," Peter nodded, biting his lip and getting out of his chair, his gaze flicking to the door that was still shuddering. 

"Ok, you access the main frame," Tony pointed and Peter obeyed, going over and observing the main control panel by the security cameras. Tony crouched by the router. 

Peter sucked in a breath from the other side of the room, "T-Tony, this is a different wire system than FRIDAY's. The circuits are all in different locations and the central processing unit is in the wrong spot-"

"Kid," Tony said, cutting him off and giving him an encouraging nod, "work the problem. You got this. Deep breath. Take it step by step."

"Step by step," Peter repeated, nodding to assure himself, "Ok...ok."

Tony yanked out the wire and started to create the spark before switching the plugs on the main frame. He broke off the metal top and pried out the processing chip, clipping it back in with the new current running beneath it. 

The door was staring to shake, denting as something hard was slammed against it. There were yells and shouting from the other side and Tony did his best to try and block it all out. 

"Ok Pete, we gotta hurry this up," Tony said nervously flipping one wire over the other, flicking his gaze to the door. 

About a minute later the door was almost all the way dented in when Peter suddenly yelped, "Got it!"

"Ok, now plug the last wire when I say, you got it kid?" Tony said urgently. 

"Then we light up the bat signal," Peter grinned.

"On three," Tony agreed. 

"Three."

Peter and Tony reset the main grid. Nothing happened. The computers stayed off. Tony cursed. The door dented even more. 

Peter cursed louder and kicked the panel in frustration. There was a sudden flicker as all the screens came to life. With a delighted laugh, Peter lunged for the computer they had been using and pressed the button fiercely. Three torturous seconds passed and then the screen confirmed it: _MESSAGE SENT _

Peter whooped and Tony grinned, but there was a loud jolt on the door that shook the room and the file cabinet made a clatter. Peter's gaze turned toward the door. 

"They're gonna get in here. I'll take the left, you take the right, if we can somehow lock the door again or something maybe we can- what?" the kid finally noticed Tony smiling sadly at him.

"They're gonna overrun us if we don't fight, Tony," Peter said firmly, "They'll take us back and then-" 

"Not us," Tony said, going over to the far wall and removing the grate from the ground in the corner of the room. "Just me. This system of vents leads to outside, and it goes throughout the entire compound. You go in and you-"

"No," Peter shook his head, "You can forget that. No. No way. I'm not-"

"This isn't an argument Peter," Tony said. "Look, you can get Rhodey to come back in but you need to make sure they know where we are. You need to get out of here. You're strong and you're small- you can get through that vent Pete-"

"You're short!" Peter spluttered. 

Tony cracked a smile, "Yeah but my arm...Pete I don't heal like you do. You need to get the heck out of here, find Rhodey, lead him here _after _you get out. Now go kid."

"No! I'm not- I'm not leaving you!" Peter cried out, smacking Tony's hand away that tried to push him gently forward. "That's not an option."

"I need you safe Pete!" Tony hissed. 

"And I need _you_ safe," Peter said angrily. 

"Yeah I know you do kid," Tony said quietly.

"Maybe we can pull this over to block the door. It would buy us some more time to think of a plan," Peter said, pacing the room. 

Tony sighed, smiling sadly before he walked behind Peter and muttered, "Don't hate me kid-"

Peter turned to face him, "Why would I-"

Tony had his fair amount of boxing training with Happy and there was one thing he had taught him. Brachial stuns always work. Always. They weren't exactly fair in boxing but he had done it many a time. 

Peter immediately slumped unconscious the minute Tony's hand made contact with his pressure point. He winced and caught the kid in his arms as he collapsed forward into Tony's chest, giving him a tight hug and clutching his head to his shoulder for a second before picking Peter up with an arm under his legs and around his back.

"Sorry kiddo," Tony said sadly, setting Peter down against the nearest computer table where the kid's head slumped to his chest, breathing deeply. He slid the grate to the side before he picked up Peter in his arms again and set him down gently into the underground vent. 

Tony looked over his shoulder as the door pounded halfway open. He smiled sadly and whispered, "Love you kid." Then he bent down, re-covering Peter with the grate and setting the nearest cabinet on top of it to hide it completely. Then he reached up and wrenched off the nearest ceiling tile, letting it fall with a satisfying thud. 

Tony took a deep breath and turned to face the door, breathing hard. He wasn't scared of going back. He could do this. Tony leveled up his gun, setting his brow, and aiming at the door. He tried not to flinch as it broke off it's hinges. Men poured in with obvious orders not to shoot. Tony didn't have those orders so he fired shot after shot until finally he was overrun. 3 men tackled to the ground and he fought them all off at least until a taser hit him in the back.

Tony felt the sharp jolt and everything went limp. He cried out and fell forward, rigid, his limbs locking and spazzing, whit hot pain radiating throughout his entire body. He forced himself to stay conscious- _don't let them find Peter_. His felt his arms yanked behind his back roughly, his cheek pressed against the ground.

"Where's the kid?" They yelled, entering the room with guns and swiping the room, checking under the tables until someone pointed out the fallen panel. 

Tony gave them a convincing nervous gaze and started struggling and cursing as much as he could due to the effects of the shock that was slowly wearing off due to his adrenaline. The men followed his gaze and started yelling into the comms.

"He's in the ceiling!" 

"NO!" Tony yelled, thrashing as they zip-tied his hands behind his back.

"The kid's in the ceiling!"

"Send out a team!"

Tony was pulled roughly to his feet and a gun was put right under his chin, bruising his jaw.

"Don't you touch him," Tony snarled at him.

The man dug the gun harder under his chin. Tony grinned and slurred cockily, "You can't shoot me."

"Yeah, but I can still do this," the leader snarled, punching him harshly across the face. Tony spit out blood, staggering in the men's grip.

"Find the kid," the man spoke into his comms, shooting Tony a dirty look.

"No- you leave him alone-" Tony swore. The venom in his voice wasn't hard to fake. "You touch him and I swear to God I will end you- I will rip you apart-"

"Get him out of here. Move out," the man said angrily, slugging Tony in the stomach for good measure. He buckled over, being dragged from the yet, yet he still resisted a smile as the men walked right past the overturned cabinet which hid the grate to the vents.

Peter was going to kill him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading, I hope that wasn’t too cringe 😂  
Please leave a comment and kudos- tell me what you thought! Stay tuned for the next chapter which will be 10 times better.  
Love you all 3000 ❤️


	7. His Eyes...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony deals with the consequences. Peter refuses to follow orders. Rhodey is determined to get them both back. Alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was debating for a long time whether to keep writing and post like 2 days late or just post now...i think this is a decent sized chapter and I like where it ends....i think. I procrastinated on all my hmwk until now so appreciate that lol  
I really hope you like this one, I had a lot of fun with it. Next one will be freaking fantastic! Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoy. I also hope this made your monday a little more bearable <3

"Where is he?"

Tony's head whipped to the side, his jaw stinging. The taste of blood filled his mouth and he winced but brought his head back to face the man who had punched him, "I told you Roman, he straight up dissapeared."

"Enough with the games Stark," Roman snarled. "My team as searched the entire ceiling and found nothing."

"Did it ever occur to you that our planned _worked _and he's _out_?" Tony grinned. 

Roman's face screwed into a violent frown. 

"Aw, are you sad now? It was never about me getting out, it was always him," Tony laughed, earning another punch, this time to the stomach, feeling a rib crack. He groaned and slumped in the chair, barely able to breathe. 

"You know, I knew you two were smart...but faking dead?" Roman shook his head, "that's a trick out of the old book."

Tony raised an eyebrow, "It worked didn't it? Is that a compliment?"

"Of a sort," Roman said, with a wide smile full of disgust. 

"What was your goal in all this?" Tony asked casually. "Torture me- torture the kid- and then what, kill us?"

"That was the idea, yeah," Roman nodded. 

"Well good news. The kid is out, I'm all yours. Go for it. Or wait, this isn't how it was supposed to go...is it? I'm not supposed to be ok with this am I?" Tony laughed. 

Roman wouldn't look at him. 

Tony chuckled softly, "I'm supposed to be screaming for mercy, begging you on my hands and knees. You took Peter so you could get me to that point, but now that he's out of the picture, you've got nothing. No leverage. Nothing. And that _pisses _you the heck off."

Roman shot him a warning glance. 

"It pisses you off because you've lost your prize piece. Without the kid you can't break me, I promise you that. Party's over. I will annoy the living crap out of me and then you'll kill me because you can't afford to live with your favor. Kiss closure goodbye Roman, because with Peter gone, you're all mine."

Roman yelled in fury, his fist catching Tony in the cheek, hard.

Tony felt his skin split and he withheld a wince as he straightened. "Doesn't change a thing. Hit me all you want, I've got the upper hand." 

"I will find that kid," Roman swore. "And when I do, I will kill him...in front of you. I will drag him back here if I have to-"

"And that will be the last thing you do," Tony said calmly, his low voice dripping with fury and promise. 

"Empty promises Stark," Roman spit. 

Tony narrowed his eyes and cocked his head, "It's a promise. We'll see if it's empty. But I will kill you myself," Tony said seriously.

"I'll take you with me," Roman sneered.

Tony stayed dead serious and gave him a small daring smile, "Then I'll see you in hell."

Peter gasped and sat up, his eyes flying open.

"Holy-" Peter immediately closed his eyes shut and braced, his spider senses spiraling back into control a little too late. Peter flinched, smacking his head against something metal as he sat all the way up. His vision was spinning and going blurry, and his forehead was now stinging. His ears were ringing and and Peter groaned quietly, trying to shake it off after he slammed back into the metal ground. A loud pang erupted and he stilled it with his fingers so the vibrations ceased. Hopefully no one heard that. What what was _that_? The- what the?

"Ow," Peter rubbed his head and winced, trying to steady himself, his neck throbbing with pain. He massaged his shoulder and looked around- why was he in...was this a box? No because Peter could see about a couple hundred feet each way, his spider senses spiraling back to him. The air vents. He was in the vents. Peter tried to remember what happened. 

_"I need you safe Pete!" Tony hissed. _

_"And I need you safe," Peter said angrily back, furious that Tony had even brought up that as an option. _

_"Yeah I know you do kid," Tony said quietly, seemingly dropping the subject._

_Peter turned away angrily and caught sight of another cabinet by the grate. He motioned toward it, pacing the room, _ _"Maybe we can pull this over to block the door. It would buy us some more time to think of a plan."_

_Then he heard Tony softly behind him. "_ _Don't hate me kid-"_

_Peter frowned as he turned to face him, "Why would I-"_

_He saw the hand coming at the last second and if he had been at full strength he would have blocked it. If he had sense any danger he would have blocked it. But Tony wasn't a threat. He was just trying to save his life. Peter's face screwed up into a miserable frown, tears coming to his eyes as there was a sharp pain in his shoulder- only for a second, before his eyes rolled up into the back of his head and he felt his legs buckle. _

_As he slipped into unconsciousness, he felt Tony catch him in his arms and he knew he'd be safe. He tried to struggle or stay away but he was slipping too fast. He spiraled as Tony clutched him against his chest, cupping the back of his head with his hand. Peter settled against his shoulder in anger, knowing he wasn't going to wake up for a bit. Tony would be alone. He had failed. The one person he had promised himself he would protect was sacrificing himself for him and there was nothing he could do about it. Peter's mind slowed as a tear made it's way down his cheek. _

_He heard one last thing before his senses failed and Peter blacked out. _

_"Sorry kiddo."_

Tony....TONY! Where was he? Peter looked up and scrambled to a sitting position, having to duck his head only a little bit; this vent wasn't small. He hooked his hands around the edges and pushed but something was laying on top of it. Peter lifted as hard as he could, getting on his knees and pushing harder, his legs straining, still dizzy and weary, but he got it up the slightest bit. His bad arm was shaking, still not at full strength; if he had his way he could have lifted this with his pinky.

Peter peaked out and took a swipe of the room with his gaze. The door was still busted, everything with bullet holes or dents in it, showing that Tony put up one heck of a fight. But something else caught his eye. There was a piece of ceiling tile yanked off, laying on the floor.

Peter lowered the vent's grate gently and let it resettle into place in silence, understanding now that Tony had covered it with a massive cabinet. He had torn off the ceiling tile to make it look like Peter had escaped through there.

Peter was going to kill him. Why did he always have to be the one making sacrifice plays? 

Peter tried to think, pressing both fingers to his temples. There was no way he was leaving without him, despite now remembering that's exactly what Tony wanted him to do- before he karate chopped his pressure point.

Well his plan hadn't changed. There was no way he was leaving this place without Tony. Peter flexed his shoulder which was still a little sore and bit his lip. They obviously had taken him somewhere, probably back to the cells, where was that? A level down on the East side? He cursed his bad memory and he hated not having his suit., They would have been out of here in no time if he had just brought his suit along that day.

Focus, Peter, focus. He got onto his stomach again and he looked down either side. Which way to the cells? That must be where they took Tony. He mapped out the hallway in his head and made up his mind.

Ignoring the throbbing pain in his leg, Peter started army crawling down the vent. He had done this so many times in gym it was honestly the fastest way he could go and he couldn't waste time. He'd have to get down there. Tony was there, alone, with Roman. Peter knew Roman would be pissed that Peter had dissapeared, and even more mad when he wasn't found in the ceiling anywhere. He would hurt Tony. Peter couldn't let that happen. 

“Can’t get rid of me that easily,” Peter swore and he forced himself to go faster. 

Tony screamed in pain, arching his back in the chair and trying to shake Roman off him. The man dug his finger deeper into Tony’s stab wound, as if relishing on his pain. 

"Where is he Stark?"

"I already told you, he's out," Tony laughed. "Are you deaf?"

"Then why don't I believe you? Every time I ask, there's a flicker in your eyes. Like you're hiding something. And while I could just keep asking and finally get my answer when you slip up because I'm noticing every blink, every flinch, every uneven gasp-"

"Yelling and stabbing is more fun?" Tony suggested.

"Exactly," Roman grinned.

"Go. To. Hell,” Tony spat out angrily.

Roman flipped a knife in his hands, about to use it and Tony braced, steeling himself for the pain. There was a sudden knock on the door. 

Tony’s eyes flicked to the knife that hovered dangerously near his neck. He looked towards the door, “You should get that.”

Roman spun the knife and hit him across the face with the blunt handle before he stood and yelled over his shoulder, “Come in!”

The man from before, the one that had dragged Tony in this cell again shot him a grin. “We found a grate in the room. Covered by a cabinet. It leads to the vents.” Tony’s heart stopped and he tried not to let his expression change. Roman turned around slowly and Tony met his eyes daringly, sending just a spark of confusion. 

“He never went through the ceiling did he, Stark?” Roman said quietly, slowly nodding. "You pulled out the tile. Smart move. Smart move."

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. He’s long gone,” Tony forced a convincing grin. 

Roman looked down, smiling, “I have to admit, that was a good play. Not bad, Tony.”

"You're pulling my leg," Tony jerked on his bonds a bit subconsciously and it didn't go unnoticed. 

“So if he’s not in there," Roman said casually, motioning to the ground with his knife, "you’ll be ok with me shutting all the oxygen down in the vents?”

Tony’s face fell- he couldn’t help it. Instead he choked out, “Are you trying to kill us all?”

“Oh we'll be fine," Roman assure him, letting out a giggle, "I wouldn’t want you missing out on all the fun. You really think I'm that idiotic?” Roman grinned, shrugging. He paced the room, “I’ll run the backup generator and that will power a different series that’s too small for anyone to fit through. Oxygen will still run through the compound and keep us alive, but once I lock off all the grates, well, he won't be able to get out. But the main section, where you so sneakily hid him, well, that will have all the oxygen sucked out in roughly 4 minutes.”

“You son of a-” Tony hissed under his breath. 

“A normal human can survive 5 to 10 without oxygen?” he rubbed his chin, making a face, “I figure Peter can’t hold his breath that long, can he? He won’t even realize what’s happening, before it's too late.”

Tony’s lip curled and his nostrils flared. He fidgeted in his seat, his chest hot with anger, digging his nails into his palms as he snarled, listening to Roman’s taunting. 

“He’ll get sluggish, his head will start hurting, and the small hurt will turn into a sharp hot pain in his chest but he'll think it's nothing because he'll have to get to you, have to come back for you. He’ll pass out eventually from exhaustion, but it won't be exhaustion,” Roman said quietly, setting his hands down on the chair, as he leaned closer, watching Tony’s expressions.

"Shut up," Tony hissed. 

“It will be his heart slowly clenching up, his heartbeat slowing down as his lungs start to burn from the inside before it finally stops and it never beats again," Roman snarled.

"I said _SHUT UP!_" Tony screamed in his face.

"It’s a horrible way to die,” Roman said, shaking his head, releasing his grip on the chair as he backed away in satisfaction. 

Tony flinched and glared at him, his stomach curling into a tighter knot, a headache forming as his heartbeat sped up. His eyesight went in and out of focus as he tried to steady his breathing, swallowing tears down along with a lump in his throat. He clenched and unclenched his fists that were tied behind him, feeling himself shaking so hard the chair rattled slightly.

Tony tried to convince himself that maybe Peter had listened to him and had gotten out, or maybe Rhodey had already found him. He knew he could easily get to the roof from that point, and get the heck out of this hell hole. 

As if reading his mind, Roman laughed, spreading his hands. “And you’re thinking, maybe, _ maybe_, he got out, but we both know you’re wrong."

Tony hated that this guy could read him so easily. He looked down, trying to even out his rapid breathing. Suddenly Roman came closer and grabbed his chin, forcing him to raise his gaze and look him in the eyes, "I mean come _on_, Tony! Did you really think he would leave you? You thought he would just leave you in here? With me? Yeah, right. Maybe I know your kid better than you do.”

“Get off me,” Tony snarled, jerking his head out of Roman's grasp. 

“But that's exactly what you thought," Roman pointed at him, "and that was your downfall. So in a way, _you_ killed him.”

Tony felt like he was sucker punched. He choked on his own inhale and looked up at Roman in shock, desperately trying to keep the lump in his throat from getting any bigger. He had been thinking that exact thing. Maybe if he had just taken Peter's idea this wouldn't have happened. He was just so desperate to keep him safe, and now Peter may die because of him-

"There's the look! That's what I want! Yes, Tony!" Roman clapped his hands.

“Screw you," Tony swore.

"Well it looks like we're losing our window," Roman checked his watch. "We don't want Peter to 'Houdini' his way out of this one, do we?"

"I'll kill you I swear to God- I will kill you,” Tony said furiously, yanking on his bonds.

"That's nice," Roman grinned. 

"I'm not kidding Roman, you do that and I will end you. I will rip you," Tony seethed, "limb from limb- don't you hurt him-" 

“Shut off the oxygen in the vents,” Roman called over his shoulder. 

“Yes sir,” the man grinned and started for the door. 

“No!” Tony yelled, thrashing in his chair. "NO!"

**1 HOUR AGO**

Rhodey was sitting at the lab with his head in his hands. It had been 6 days. Six. And he wasn't any closer to finding his best friend and his (basically) nephew. It was like they had up and vanished into thin air. Whoever took them was skilled, dangerous, and smart. They had Tony and Peter and weren't intending on giving them back. They had spent the past (almost) week to find something- anything. 

Rhodey got up out of his seat at the lab and rubbed his eyes, "FRIDAY, anything?"

_"No sir, I'm sorry."_

"Yeah," Rhodey said sadly, "Just keep at it will ya?"

_"I will."_

Rhodey nodded and tapped the wall on his way out, nodding, and walked slowly down the hall and to the kitchen. It was 1 in the morning. Rhodey rubbed his hand along the granite tile and poured himself a cup of cold coffee, not bothering to warm it up. He walked over and sat down at the table, sinking into a seat with his head in his hands. 

Pepper came in, he heard her approaching down the hallway with her heels. She took one look at Rhodey and the question died in her throat, he could tell. She hung her head. 

"We'll find him Pepper, I promise," he assured her. 

"Yeah," she said sadly. She looked up and there were tears in her eyes. "Just...I was going through the tapes. They did this so well. They planned this out. To make sure we couldn't find them. Someone who does that, who doesn't even ask for a ransom note? They don't plan on-"

"Pepper stop," Rhodey said firmly. 

"I'm worried. And I'm angry. Tony doesn't deserve this. After Afghanistan? After everything-"

"I know," Rhodey spoke quietly, lowering his head. 

"And Peter! He's 16! Who would do that to a kid?" Pepper shook her head, her blue eyes fierce, tears not falling.

"We're gonna find them, and they're gonna both be fine. That duo? Are you kidding me? The people that have them have no idea what they're dealing with. Peter won't let anything happen to Tony, and vice versa. We've got two sarcastic geniuses who, so far, have gotten out of every single knot they've ever been in. They're gonna be just fine," Rhodey smiled.

Pepper returned the smile thankfully and nodding, laughing slightly before she took a shaky breath. "Happy is on constant alert. I've got Ross' men looking into secure databases. I talked to the head of New York Security and they're going to go over the tapes again. The second press conference is in about 6 hours. I'm gonna go run some more traces."

"Pepper, get some sleep, please?" Rhodey asked.

Pepper shook her head, standing taller. "Not until they're both back here."

Rhodey gave her an understanding nod and she turned around and walked back down the hallway, the noises of her heels fading in the distance. He sat in silence, trying to figure out a way to fix this when suddenly his phone buzzed. He sighed and pulled it out, blinking when he saw what it said. He dropped his glass of coffee, spilling it on the table and over his shirt but he didn't care. 

"FRIDAY!" he yelled. "PEPPER!"

**PRESENT TIME**

Rhodey led the squad in with his suit, his blasters ready and set on the silencer, mode. There was no way these men were getting away with Tony or Peter again. Not under his watch. 

"Bravo Red lead the squadron down the East end," Rhodey directed, "Close off that area." The men they had lready taken out were stuffed into a closet, some dead, some just unconcious. The cameras had been shot at and smashed.

"Tech team get to a control room, shut this place down. Alpha team, you're with me, we're going after our men."

"Copy that."

"FRIDAY, give me everything," he demanded. 

_"Processing."_

"And a suit's ready for backup?" he made sure. 

_"Ready when called,"_ she assured him. _"I've downloaded the blueprints into your database. The cells are on the other side of the compound."_

"Guards?" he asked quietly, still advancing on the ready. The men's guns were drawn and they were cautious. They had attacked at night, using the element of surprise. The men who had taken Tony and Peter were smart. FRIDAY couldn't track they're location because of the jammers. Why? Because it was a public place. Underground. It had taken roughly 2 hours to get here, if it was by car. They flew by jet which shorted the time tremendously, but the point was was that they weren't even in New York. They were in New Jersey. 

They had had someone on the inside of the permit administration who had previously cleared the grounds on Stark Industries records as abandoned or used for public reasons. That man was now in jail, which was too nice at least in Rhodey's opinion. They had burst in tactically, Rhodey in the lead, disgustedly surprized at how many men were involved with whatever organization this was. It was a black market weapons facility, he was sure about that. The man behind all this was Roman Zod. FRIDAY told Rhodey he lived in Sokovia and immediately, Rhodey knew what this was all about. 

_"Guards approaching on left sir. 1000 meters. They're route is this way. They are unaware of the forced entry however; they're heartbeats appear stable."_

Peter slowed to a stop and found the nearest grate. He opened it just slightly, looking around the room, and after assuring himself that no one was there, he shoved it off, pulling himself up and crouching on the floor. The door was closed and Peter returned the grate to the original spot before he walked slowly toward the door. Peter bit his lip and opened it, peaking out and seeing the hallway was empty.

Then he felt the vibrations of footsteps and ducked into a doorframe a little ways down the hall as men entered the room he had just exited. What the heck were they doing?

When they left, Peter pressed himself against the door, hard, praying they didn't leave this way. 

"Grate 17 locked shut," the guard said into his comms. 

Peter frowned. What the...didn't matter. He stepped out as the voices faded and started to jog down the hall. He turned the corner and then backtracked, trying to remember which was was which. Stairs...stairs...stairs...

He tried asking a guard but ended up knocking him out instead, no where closer to finding the exit then he was minutes ago. When he finally did see the door to the steps he grinned and started forward before voices echoed down the perpendicular hallway. He skidded to a stop, hearing a lot of them, along with footsteps which pounded in his ears.

Crap, crap, crap, CRAP!

The men rounded the hallway and Peter yelped, instinctively flipping up to stick on the wall out of habit, forgetting he didn't have a suit. Luckily there was a pipe he could wrap his feet around. Peter narrowed his eyes. 

"Come on," he whispered threateningly. He was _getting _to Tony. If that was the last thing he did.

"How close are we?" Rhodey hissed. 

FRIDAY didn't answer. 

"FRIDAY?"

_"I- sir another figure has entered my field-"_ The A.I. seemed rather confused. _"He appears to be....fighting them. Only 5 guards remain."_

"How many were there originally?" Rhodey asked. 

_"15,"_ FRIDAY reported. 

"Eyes up, stay sharp. We have a highly trained individual approaching. Watch your six, move in," Rhodey alerted everyone, slowly making his way down the hallway. He heard the commotion when he got closer and had everyone stay back. He rounded the corner first, arm raised, just in time to see a 16 year old flip a man over his shoulder, slamming him down onto the pile of growing bodies. 

"Hold!" Rhodey called.

The boy was breathing hard, fury gleaming in his eyes, his hands clenched into fists, covered in blood- some not his own. His shirt and pants were stained, torn, and stiff and his hair was messy, with dirt intertwined with curls. He was facing away, his muscles clear, his back straight and rigid, his feet spread shoulder width apart. His broad shoulders tensed and he spun the minute he heard Rhodey, sending him a look that almost made him take a step back. 

"Peter?" Rhodey said quietly, lowering his arm. 

Peter's face fell into a look of total relief and disbelief. He backed up slowly, unsure. "Rhodes?"

"Peter, it's me. It's me. We got your email-"

In no time Peter was running and he dove into Rhodey's arms. Rhodey breathed a sigh of relief, clutching the kid tightly and rubbing his messy hair. Peter wasn't intrested in the reunion however, giving him a quick hug before he suddenly pulled away and was talking.

"I need a suit! Did you bring me my suit? They took Tony- I have to get him back! Are you listening to be Rhodey, they took him! They have Tony! They have-"

"Kid, kid, slow down," Rhodey requested, laying both hands on Peter's shoulders. He got a good look at him in the 2 seconds Peter stayed still. The kid looked awful. He was littered in cuts, some worse than others. Blood covered his shirt, a massive stain on his shoulder. From his years in the military, Rhodey knew a stab wound when he saw one. And that may have been the worst one but it wasn't the only one. Not to mention he definitely noticed the slight limp Peter had while bounding over; something was wrong with his leg and ankle, and a trail of blood on his jeans looked like a possible source. He also noticed the way he cradled his wrist, not clenching it as hard. Both of his hands were torn up and bruised, as was his face, lines of dried blood and dirt streaming down his cheeks, his lip split. He was skinnier, and paler, like he hadn't gotten too much water. Even his breathing sounded lathered.

Worst of all, as if anything could be worse than that, was his eyes. Rhodey wasn't talking about the black eye, or the clear knife cut that sliced from above his eyebrow to down his cheek, he was talking about his eyes. They weren't innocent anymore, they were barely recognizable. He had seen Peter's glint, similar to Tony's- that mishcevious, goofy, ADHD ball of absolute craziness that was awkward and pure. Now there was anger, there was pain, and fear, and desperation in them, a gaze that no 16 year old should ever have. And it was staring Rhodey right in the face. Like a solider who had just gone to war....there was something familiar about them. Rhodey finally put his finger on why in complete and utter sadness. 

He had seen it before. In the sands of Afghanistan. When he had rescued Tony. He had had that same exact look. Relief- pure relief, but clear scarring. Clear fear, clear pain, proof he had been through clear metal and physical torture- something that no one should ever experience, not Tony, not Peter, not anyone. It was that same look, the exact same, and just as Tony's gaze haunted him for the next couple years after that, he knew Peter's would do the same. 

"Kid, you need to get out of here, we'll get Tony-" Rhodey started.

Peter's gaze shifted dark, scaring Rhodey even more. What had happened in 6 days? If the physical torture wasn't enough...mental was always worse. 

Peter's tone was dead cold, "Rhodes you saw what I did to 15 men. You won't shoot me," he said calmly. "If you try and even lay a hand on me to get me out of here...I'm getting to Tony." The kid's voice broke even more; it was already broken from the first word he said to him, "he's in there Rhodes, getting hurt, getting tortured, because of me. He sacrificed himself for me and it's my fault. The last thing he told me to do was to run and to get out. And there's no way in hell I'm following through with that."

Rhodey's heart stopped. He knew Peter meant every word and he raised his hands in surrender, about to strategically argue with the kid because he knew Peter wouldn't hesitate to just run away if he countered him, when suddenly there were voices down the hall.

"Pete, get behind me. Now," Rhodey said. 

Peter hesitated. 

"Peter, you can't save Tony if you're dead. Behind. Now," Rhodey barked.

Peter obeyed and shifted behind the ranks. Rhodey realized that he had gotten through to Peter only by Tony. That's what worked. It made Rhodey happy that he was so protective of Stark, but horrified by the fact of what it could have taken to get to that point. That's probably what he had been going through for the past 6 days.

_"Another group approaching."_

"We need to get that way to get to Tony," Peter insisted. "The cells are a level down and straight back," he said firmly, tensing, his eyes glinting beneath his bangs despite his current state. He still had that fire.

"We will kid." When the men turned the corner, Rhodey had no choice but to fire first. He stepped back and let his men take the front and he grabbed Peter by the arm. 

Peter grabbed his arm back threateningly, as if he was scared Rhodey was going to try and convince him to stay back. 

"Relax kid. I know what it's like to need to do something for someone, so save someone. I know what it's like to feel responsible for the one person you need to protect. But I also know what it's like to be an idiot because you're too focused on one thing you don't see that bar that's a little too low and you hit your head on it. You hear me?" RHodey demanded.

"I hear you," Peter said, clearly aware, and not happy, about the fact that the ranks had moved in towards the fight and that Rhodey was currently shielding him.

"Hey. Eyes," Rhodey requested. "I'm giving you cover until downstairs. Then I'll let you take it from there because I _trust_ you and I know what you're capable of. But if you die, Stark will literally kill me. You got it?"

Peter grinned slightly, starting to pull away but Rhodey didn't let him. 

"If you think I'm letting you go in without any protection, you must think I'm an idiot," Rhodey snapped. 

Peter winced apologetically, and then followed Rhodey's gaze to what was behind him. He gasped, "Tony won't let me."

"Well that stubborn playboy is gonna just have to," Rhodey said, sharing Peter's growing smile. "Now go get him back."

Peter broke into a full grin, and it seemed like it had been a while since that kid had smiled, "Follow me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Let me know in the comments! Thank you all for reading and expect hopefully same sized chapter a little sooner since I've already written a bit. Thank you soooo much <3 Stay tuned!  
I love you all 3000 :)


	8. Broken on the Inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rescue team is finally here! But will everyone make it out??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So first off- so sorry this is later than expected. Life DID NOT cooperate. I got sick, I had a choir thing- it was crazyyyy  
But!! The chapter is finally here so I hope you all like it.  
First off, I would like to give a friendly reminder that although all of you readers know Peter got out of the vents, Tony....doesn't know that.  
Enjoy the chapter!!!!

Tony's wrists were raw from thrashing in his bonds. The clock was counting down. The numbers were getting lower, taunting him as they blinked.

He had 1 minute left. Just 1 minute until Peter was dead. Because of him. He had put him in that situation to save him, and had actually sent him to his death. It was all his fault. There was no way he could fix this. There was an slowly rising tidal wave in his chest, slowing waiting to crush him from the inside out. 

"Roman please- he's just a kid," Tony begged. 

His heartbeat sped faster with each number that blinked away. 

"He could be already dead," Roman shrugged, "I'm just making sure."

No. He couldn't be. Not yet. Tony was giving himself as much time as possible to hang onto hope, hang onto anything that assure him that Peter was safe. 50 seconds left. 

"Kill me instead," Tony gasped desperately. "You hate me so much, kill _me_! Kill me instead, _please_! JUST STOP!"

"Afraid I can't do that Tones," Roman grinned. 

40 seconds.

"No!" Tony thrashed again, his breathing picking up, "No, no, no, no! Peter- no-"

He clenched his fists and strained in his bonds. 10 minutes of pleading had gotten him no where- had done nothing to save his kid. 100 years of begging wouldn't make a difference. Roman was set on making Tony hurt, forever. He had found the best way to do it. 

Time seemed to move faster, when Tony raised a panicked gaze he choked on a sob. 25 seconds. Why? This couldn't be happening. Tony didn't know what else to feel other than pain, fear, horror, and shock. His mind was whirling, memories of Peter flashing through his thoughts that were jumbled and scrambled. He was surprised he was able to make full sentences; he could barely breathe. 

His wrists were raw and bleeding, stinging with every move. Tony had made sure that he couldn't get out of them before finally stopping his thrashing. Now it was violent jerks at random moments, accompanied by a desperate cry.

"Roman, please, I'm begging you. Shut it down. Stop! PLEASE! STOP!" Tony screamed in fear. Never in his life had he been so scared of losing the one person he had promised to protect, to love, to keep safe, to be there for. The one person he couldn't live without. He finally felt fear. True fear. 

There was a growing hole. A dreadful darkness. A black spot on his heart and it was getting bigger at the thought of losing the kid. Because he was gonna lose the kid. He was gonna lose his kid. 

"Please," he muttered desperately, his voice cracking. "Please..."

Roman just laughed.

"No, God, no-" Tony cried, his entire body trembling, tears coming to his eyes in a panic, his anxiety attack growing.

There had been moments where they were in deep crap. But Tony had known he would have gotten them out of it. This was not one of these moments. Fear ran cold through his spine and he felt like he was going to throw up. Shock was taking over and Tony couldn't breathe. His chest locked and his eyesight blurred, going sharp only when focusing on the numbers that were about to change to single digits.

10 seconds.

"NO!" Tony yelled, not knowing what else to do- so scared- so scared.

"Peter- please- wait, no! PETER!"

Time went in slow motion. "NO!"

He watched the clock slowly turn from 1 to 0, and it was then that Tony's world fell apart. Everything was gone.

He let out a heart shattering scream, straining to the max on his ropes before his scream gave out in exhaustion, dying down, and Tony collapsed on the chair, the ropes now holding him up. He shuddered, slumping his head to his chest as his body broke into sobs. Tears finally fell and Tony couldn't breathe.

Horrified with himself. Disgusted by the pit in his stomach. Wishing he could somehow die, right there, on the spot, so he didn't have to feel a thing. 

Dead....

Dead....

Peter.....

He knows that he’s still in shock. Maybe that’s why it hurts more than any pain he's ever felt, but at the same time is numb, as if nothing hurts. Maybe that’s why the tears were falling but weren't pouring. Maybe that's why he felt bursting at the seams with screams of anger and horror at the loss of his kid, but inside feels numb and empty. His hands are trembling and he clenches one trying to draw blood. He finally does; he feels it in his palm and he's somehow thankful for it. It keeps him grounded, and it makes him feel pain that he thinks he should be experiencing right now. He feels like he’s cheating. It should have been him. It shouldn’t have been Peter.

It should never have been Peter. Oh God...

"God, no, please, no-" Tony cried, shaking his head, shaking even worse. He couldn't breathe. There was a feeling he had never felt before. Tony was in shock, gulping down breaths as he trembled, his eyes wide, his mouth slightly parted. He was screaming on the inside but his broken voice could barely even whisper to make his words audible. It wasn't even words in his head, just one long scream of despair. 

"Such a shame," Roman tisked, "he was a good kid."

Tony didn't even lift his head. He was defeated. He was broken. He didn't care anymore. He couldn't feel anything. Sound was gone, everything muffled and quiet except for a ringing in his ears. 

"Pete," he whispered, a tear streaming down his cheek. Tony never cried. Ever. But he did now, his head hung, his confident shoulders hunched forward and shaking due to his silent sobs. 

Roman walked over and grabbed his hair, forcing his head up due to his firm grip. Tony, with tears in his eyes, could still see the barrel of the gun come forward, and could feel the muzzle press against his head despite being numb to his toes.

"I've gotten what I wanted," Roman said. His voice sounded relieved. Peaceful. Laced with satisfaction. He pressed the gun against Tony's head to the point that it would have hurt if he had not been numb. His head would have slumped forward if Roman hadn't been holding it up.

Tony looked miserably at Roman and there was nothing in his gaze. He had lost Peter. He had failed. He had failed. Failed. If Peter was gone, Tony should go too. There was nothing left to feel. It wouldn't hurt. He deserved worse.

Tony looked him in the eye and said, "Do it." 

Then he closed his eyes. 

"Don't touch him!"

If the door burst open, Tony didn't see it. But it must have because suddenly there was a sound that Tony could hear- a sound that was very familiar. The gun that was pressed deep into his forehead was suddenly gone as Roman was hit with a blast. The Iron Man suit gleamed in the dark room, one arm extended and reheating up from the original blast. Whoever it was stormed in and the helmet flipped up, revealing the very _pissed off _face of a furious teenager who closed the distance between Tony and Roman protectively.

Roman staggered backward, shaking his head. "Not possible," he said desperately. 

He got a shot off but it bounced pathetically off of the suit. Peter punched him in the face before firing another blast into his chest. Roman was blown violently to the side, flying across the room, and slamming into the far wall with a sickening crunch. 

He tried to get to his feet, rasping as he grabbed his ribs that were probably all broken from the hit. "I killed you."

"Well I guess I'm a frickin zombie. Think again," Peter snarled, powering up the blast and aiming. It hit its target perfectly and Roman's eyes rolled up in the back of his head and he went limp.

Tony was watching in awe and disbelief as Peter turned to face him. 

"He- he killed you-" Tony made out, his tone miserably happy. 

"Surprise," Peter grinned in relief, exiting the suit. He put a hand on Tony's shoulder in pure innocent assurance and then went around behind him to start untying his bonds. Tony couldn't believe what was happening; he sat in shock as the kid winced at how torn up his wrists were.

When he finally got them off he helped Tony to his feet, muttering, "Hey, woah, I got you." Peter's grasp tightened, supporting him and keeping him standing. Tony clasped Peter's shoulder with his hand, the warmness of Peter's arm and the faint heartbeat he could feel enough to make him break on the spot...

Tony was just so happy, he didn't know what to say. So instead he just makes out, "H-hey kid-" 

Then Peter punches him. Right in the jaw. Not hard at all. But enough to make him groan and rub it. "What the heck Pete-" he splutters but Peter's got a glare on his face that makes him shut up real quick.

"Do you have a _death wish_? What the heck were you thinking? That was for karate chopping me! And turning yourself in- dang you Tony, you know that? I'm pissed!" Peter yelled, and he started hitting Tony this time in the chest- sloppy punches, again not hard, and he avoided all of Tony's wounds. "You keep trying to sacrifice yourself for me-" Peter punched him again. 

"Hey, hey-"

"When will you realize it _won't! work_?! We do this together- we get out together- what if something had happened to you? Why didn't you just-" 

"Hey, hey, HEY- Peter!" Tony finally shouted, his voice breaking as he grasps Peter's wrists gently. The teenager's eyes are filled with furious tears as he looks up at Tony, fighting him weakly. Then suddenly Peter's face crumples, and he suddenly lunges forward in anger, twisting his wrist out of Tony's hands. Tony braces for another hit, too tired to stop it, but instead he feels Peter crash into his chest, wrapping his arms firmly around his back. 

"I thought you were dead," Tony makes out quietly. Peter hugs him tighter, as if to assure him he wasn't, burying deeper into the hug. 

"You left me," Peter makes out. It's such a vulnerable sound, innocent and quiet. Tony looks down, gently tightening his arms around the kid, resting his chin on his hair and cupping the back of his head with a hand.

"I'm sorry kiddo," he said brokenly, one tear falling down his cheek now that Peter didn't see it. He hugs him harder, his breathing uneven and shaky. Tony's mind was spinning. A minute ago he had been broken, shattered, and now his world was back together again, and everything would be okay as long as Peter was breathing and safe in his arms.

"I'm not letting _anything _happen to you again, do you understand me?" Tony swears, letting out a slight laugh. 

Peter hugs him even harder, ducking his head down. Tony looks at the suit that's hovering, it's arm extended. 

"Hey FRIDAY," Tony greets happily. 

_"Hello sir. It's great to hear your voice again,"_ the A.I. seems relieved. 

"Aw, you flirt," Tony says, finally pulling Peter away from him and raising an eyebrow. "You took the suit?"

"It's a good suit," Peter grins. 

"You looked great in it," he admits, "but get your own."

"You can have it back. It's not flexible," Peter laughs.

"Yeah well, old people like me can't exactly bend over backwards and do triple flips," Tony points out, the suit forming around him once again. He breaths a sigh, a shiver running down his spine. It was good to be back. Then an idea pops into his head and he starts to smile, "FRIDAY, do me a favor, open 17-A."

_"With pleasure,"_ she said, and he swore she was grinning as well. 

"You're getting your Christmas present early kid," Tony smiled. 

Peter smirked, "Oh, I hope it's a bike."

Just then the door bursts open and in a flash Tony is sidestepping in front of Peter, wrapping an arm around the kid behind him and pointing his blaster at the door. 

"Friendly fire!" 

"Rhodes," Tony breaths a sigh of relief, going forward to clasp Rhodey's hand as they pull one another into a hug. Tony clasps him on the back. "Thank you."

"Hey, it was all you. Sorry to be so late," Rhodey winces. 

"Hey it's just good to see you man," Tony admits.

"You too Tones," Rhodey says sincerely. 

"Do I see tears in those stunning wide eyes?" Tony teases his best friend. 

"Why the heck would i miss you? You're bossy," Rhodey shrugs him off. Tony laughs. "We've got the front exit open for you guys. Let's get you out of here," Rhodey says before he puts a finger up, listening over comms. Nervously he raises an eyebrow, backing to the door, "They need me upstairs. Idiots are tying to blow the place up and I've got the firepower. You two get the heck out of here, you got it?" 

"Right behind you," Tony promised, slinging Peter's arm over his shoulder. 

_"17-A is closing in on your location sir," _FRIDAY says in Tony's ear. 

Rhodey winks at Peter, "Take care of him." Then he blasts down the hallway.

"You okay to walk kid?" Tony asks. 

Peter nods, "Yeah."

"Well, what he said," Tony sighs, motioning to the hallway Rhodey had just flown down, "let's get the heck out of here."

"Agreed," Peter says, limping only slightly. 

They're halfway to the door when Tony's skin runs cold. He turns before he even hears it. 

"Stark-" A hissed groan from the corner of the room layered with hate, a final attempt. 

Tony spins and sees Roman, broken and bleeding, but still alive on the floor. 

"Go to hell," Tony spits, raising his arm.

"Are you gonna kill me Stark?" he asked, blood pouring out of his mouth.

"I just might," Tony snarled.

"Look away Pete," he sang, laughing before he raises his hand in a taunting manner, Peter flinching when he sees his hand is broken. "Fire Stark," Roman seethed. "Hit me. Prove me right. You are a monster. Kill me in cold blood. Won't be the first time now, will it?" he coughed out. 

"It's hardly cold. You tortured a 16 year old kid," Tony was shaking. "You deserve worse then getting shot. You deserve so much worse."

"Then give it to me," Roman grinned happily, actually laughing. "Release that inner darkness. There's so much red in there. You can't get rid of it. So much pain, so much fear and you keep it all bottled up, don't you?"

Peter took a step backward towards Tony, equally disturbed. 

Roman's empty gaze then shifts to his kid and he smiles, his teeth red with blood, "Peter, you think you'll be able to protect everybody? You can't." He wheezes, clucthing his chest tighter. "You think you'll be able to _forget_ all of this?"

Peter tensed, tears building up in his eyes.

"You won't be able to," Roman said happily, "You'll remember every second of it. The pain, the cold, the water, the way I hurt Tony in front of you. It will be more than a nightmare Peter. It will get inside you-"

Peter whimpered slightly, his confidence leaving him in a rush and something snapped inside Tony.

"SHUT UP!" Tony fired, hitting him in the arm and Roman howled in pain, hissing at his ruined arm, but somehow still able to keep talking. 

"And Tony! Tony, Tony, Tony, don't even get me started on you. I know you're whole life story, I can read you like a book. You think no one can break you but I know your thoughts. And those inner thoughts that you think and try and convince yourself aren't real? They're accurate. They're complete true. You've ruined so many people's lives- so many- if you think you're going to get away with it, ruin other's people's lives- like Peter's-"

"That's _enough_!" Peter let out a yell and Tony was alarmed with the anger in the teens eyes. He should have seen it earlier, the growing fury. Peter finally snapped and he lunged forward. Tony put out his hand to stop him, in doing so lowering his arm and that's when Roman made his move. Even with red vision Tony saw Roman raise the gun out of the corner of his eye. 

"FRIDAY NOW!" Tony yells. 

He sees the small object burst through the door at full speed, heading for Peter, already reaching for him.

There's a deafening bang that sends Tony's heart plummeting. Tony holds his breath as he spins and fires three blasts in the exact spot that Roman was laying empty with a smoking gun in his hand, leveled right at Peter's heart. Tony's heart stops as he sees the bullet go right by him, passing right under his arm as he jumps in front of Peter to shield him. He follows it with his eyes, seeing it head for Peter's exposed chest.

"NO!"

Slow motion stops and everything returns to full speed. Roman slumps against the wall with a massive hole in his chest, already cauterized due to the heat. His eyes stare straight up, the gun falling out of his rigid hand. Tony's breathing hard and he whirls around desperately. 

"Kid-"

Peter is standing there, breathing just as hard, his eyes glowing from the Iron Spider suit Tony had been designing. The helmet recedes and the kid looks down, picking up something off of the floor. He's holding the bullet that had bounced off of him in his hand. The suit has wrapped around him just in time.

Tony locked eyes with him and breathed a sigh of relief.

Then they both turned and looked at Roman who was dead on the floor, slumped against the wall, his eyes staring into nothing. The gun that had nearly killed both of them on the floor inches from his limp hand. There was a sudden darkened expression that came on both of their faces. _He deserved worse._

Memories of the past days flashed through their heads and Tony and Peter both balled their fists and set their jaws. 

Tony quietly put out his hand and Peter ducked under, not saying anything. He turned the kid around so he didn't have to look at the wound in Roman's chest and tucked him into a hug. Looking over Peters shoulder, he glared at the man one last time, before the glare turned into a dangerous smirk of triumph. 

Then he squeezed the kid’s shoulder and together, they limped out of the room in silence.

Pepper paced the tarmac, waiting, waiting...hoping. She sees the first car come into view and after letting out a sob of utter relief she's already running. The car stops and Tony gets out, his Iron Man suit gleaming red and yellow in the morning sunlight. He blasts forward, flying to meet her, landing about 20 feet away, the suit shedding off his body. Tony's feet hit the ground and he's breaking into a run, yelling, "Pepp!"

"Tony-" They crash into one another, Pepper sobbing in relief as she surges for him. His hands are in her hair and he's kissing her, tears streaming down her face. 

"Oh my God, Tony-," she mutters, holding onto him tighter, closing her eyes and cupping the back of his head, "Thank God. Thank God-"

"It's ok Pepp, it's ok," he whispers, hugging her tightly and kissing her cheek, brushing hair and tears from her face. "It's ok."

She cups his cheeks with both hands and he places his palms over hers, closing his eyes. Anger builds up at the sight of a cut on his head and the black eye, the split lip- she gasps out, "You _ever_ do that again and I will whip you a new one, you understand me?" she cries, still sobbing.

"Yes ma'am," Tony breaks into a smile, hugging her again and pressing his lips against hers. Pepper breaths another sigh of relief, gripping his shoulders, making sure he's here, he's safe, he's back, he's _alive._

She laughs in happiness and Tony shares her joy, keeping her close, one hand protectively still on her shoulder. She's holding onto his arm with both hands. Then she turns him to face her and asks, "Peter-"

"Safe and sound," Tony says with a sad smile. There's so much hidden behind it, and so much hidden behind his gaze. It's then that she notices how deep the cuts on him, the visible ones at least. He looks awful, but she doesn't want to get into that right now. Peter shows up behind him with a lopsided smile in a new suit that she's seen Tony working on in the lab late at night. 

"Hi Mrs. Potts," Peter said shyly. 

"Peter!" she cries happily. Pepper pulls him into a hug too, and Peter sinks into the hug happily, holding her tight. She ruffles his hair and holds him shoulder length apart, locking eyes with him, "Are you ok?"

"Yes ma'am," Peter nods firmly before he asks worriedly, "May? Is she-"

"She's worried about you Peter. On her way right now, I already assured her you were safe," Pepper said.

Peter became obviously relaxed and he smiles sincerely, "Thank you." Pepper's eyes sparkle and she returns the smile before Tony places his hand on Peter's shoulder. 

"Let's get you both inside, ok?" Pepper says gently, looping an arm around Tony because she knows he needs the support and won't ask for it. Together they walk towards the building. Pepper knows there's a lot to talk about and that everything isn't ok. But that could wait. Right now she had Tony back. And Peter back. That was really all that mattered.

**1 Hour Later**

Peter and May had finally reunited. Tony had helped him limp into the room as May came running and the kid broke away from him, staggering into the arms of his Aunt who hugged him, crying. She was too blinded by happiness to the see the pain in her nephew's eyes and Peter had insisted on keeping on the suit when she came so that she didn't have to see the worst of his wounds. 

_Thank you_, she had mouthed and Tony nodded, Pepper pressed against his side. 

Then May went off with Pepper and Tony walked toward Peter who collapsed the second his Aunt was out of sight. Tony lunged and caught him before he could hit the ground. 

"Woah, woah, kid, you ok?" he asked urgently. 

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine," Peter said. He wasn't fine. At all. Neither of them were.

"Let's go to the med lab, ok?" Tony said gently, looping the kid's good arm around his shoulder. Peter winced at every step as they walked and Tony tried not to. He had to be strong for Peter, who must have been in more pain than he was in; he new that kid had a high tolerance and a healing factor. 

"Ok let me see that shoulder," Tony demanded. 

"How about you first? I'll heal-" Peter protested. 

"Not an option," Tony shook his head. 

"Fine," Peter grumbled, obviously not happy with it. The suit receded and Peter stepped out of it. Tony held back a smile at the striking similarity Peter had to himself, for when he stepped out of his suit. 

His happiness quickly faded however when he saw Peter's state. He took it one step at a time, starting at the most major cuts, trying to keep a positive attitude for Peter. The shoulder wound was the worst. 

"Kid, I have some anesthesia, but you're gonna have to go under-"

"No," Peter refused instantly, grabbing Tony's arm. "No."

"Ok," he said gently, "ok. No drugs, I promise. It's gonna hurt though Pete. A lot."

"I know," the teenager said, staring straight ahead. 

Tony almost punched the table. No kid that young should be able to accept pain like that. The look Tony saw in eyes alone terrified him. Because they reminded him of himself. He hated that. He hated himself for putting Peter in all this in the first place. Maybe Roman was right, maybe he did ruin the kid's life.

"No," Peter immediately said, shifting his gaze to look at Tony innocently. "No. He wasn't right. You didn't ruin my life Tony and this isn't your fault."

"Yeah kid," Tony said dismissively, disregaurding the fact that Peter had known exactly what he was thinking; he was sure he didn't say that out loud. 

He readied the needle and thread after sterilizing it and saw Peter's hand curl into a fist, the kid's nails no doubt digging into his palm to distract himself from the upcoming pain. 

Tony sighed and lifted his hand so Peter could see it and did the same thing, reopening the cuts he had made from before. 

Peter's eyes widened and his hand shot out to grab Tony's hand and pry open his fingers, "Tony-"

"Hands on table kid, you got it? You do it, I do it."

Peter's hands fell to the table and started to curl again before they quickly wrapped around the sides of the table, his knuckles turning white. 

Tony nodded, washed his hands and bandaged them, before he got ready to stitch up the wound. He hated causing the kid more pain, but he was not going to risk him getting an infection. Not after everything they had been through. 

He carefully looped the needle, flinching at the way Peter flinched, pain flickering in his eyes that stayed unblinking. They didn't talk, not unil Tony had to go deeper with the needle. 

Peter crumpled, doubling over on himself, his reflexes kicking in as he recoiled, yelping, "Tony!"

The pain that laced the kid's voice made his heart shatter. Tony winced and muttered, "I'm sorry. I know, I know. Just a bit more, ok?"

"God," Peter cried out, his shaky hands returning to the table, trembling as they gripped the metal with white knuckles. 

"Done, see, good as new. Look at that?" Tony grinned. 

Peter exhaled, and gave him a weak smile, admiring the work and then smirking slightly, "Matching scars."

Tony ruffled his hair and then started looking for anything else that he could patch up. 

"You're going to tell me exactly what hurts and what doesn't, you got it? And you're going to be honest," Tony said firmly. 

Peter rolled his eyes, but nodded. 

"Your wrist looks better."

"It is......ok it hurts a bit."

"Sling."

"Fine."

"Ribs?"

"Maybe a couple broken, most are just cracked. Those will heal. I promise."

"Fine."

"Head?"

"Concussion. Mild, not severe. Fact check me if you want."

"Shoulder?"

"You mean where you karate chopped me?"

"That's not what it's called."

"It's what it felt like."

"I'm sorry."

"Good."

"Mhm."

"I would have done the same thing."

"I know you were, I just did it first. Ok leg?"

"Ankle's messed up. I'll put it in a bandage when I get upstairs."

"Who said you're going anywhere yet? I'm not done young man. Do you have somewhere to be?"

"Yeah, yeah, funny. What's next Dr. Phill?"

"I'm ignoring that."

Tony went on to everything down to the cut above his eyebrow. When he was finally satisfied he put his arm around Peter and started to walk towards the door, mentioning food and water. 

Peter was the one who stood his ground and held him back, "You're funny."

"I know that," Tony said in confusion. 

"I heal! You want to play doctor, then I get a turn too," Peter crossed his arms, which looked stupid and he knew it; one arm was in a sling. 

Tony rolled his eyes but obeyed and Peter went first to his shoulder. Turns out the kid was really good at stitches. Tony tried not to flinch because every time he did Peter would wince and mutter, "I'm sorry."

Like that kid needed to apologize for anything. 

"Not bad," Tony admired Peter's handiwork as the kid washed his hands. 

Peter gave him a grin, "I'm Spiderman. I've gotten cut plenty of times and sometimes I don't really want to tell May so...I do them myself. I've gotten good."

Tony gave him an eyebrow raise of acknowledgement. Peter wasn't done when Tony thought he was, grilling him on the same stuff he had just done, patching him up down to the last cut, making Tony feel like he hadn't done enough for the kid. 

They began to clean up the place a little bit, neither of them talking; they preferred the silence. Both checked over their shoulder periodically, making sure the other was there, never at the same time. 

"I'm really hungry," Peter then said. 

"Cafe is calling," Tony agreed thoughtfully. 

"Cheeseburgers?" Peter asked hopefully. 

"Cheeseburgers," Tony grinned. 

He looped his arm around Peter protectively, supporting him down the hall, Peter's hand on his back to keep him steady. It was scary how similar they were in that moment. It was as if they were the same person. The limp in their step almost gone, not because they could now walk better, but because they would rather endure pain than show weakness. The slight smile on their face- not caused by happiness but by relief. It was forced, but not a lie. Not to say they weren't lying to each other. They were. They were both happy to be back, but they were far from happy.

It would take a while for them to be happy again. Their eyes were no longer gleaming, they were worn down and weary, tired and exhausted. Their gazes....sheltered and scarred, their eyes burdened with pain. They were both hiding so much, like for instance how Peter made sure Tony couldn't see his hands when he washed them of his blood because they were shaking so badly, or how when Peter accidentally dropped something on the counter, Tony flinched and desperately tried to stop a panic attack before Peter turned to face him.

Outside they were healing. 

Inside they were broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RECOVERY CHAPTERS UP NEXT with a coupleeee surprizes as welllll  
I'm really excited for next chapter, I had this in my mind from the start of the book so I really hope you like it.  
Please leave a comment for what you thought! <3 Thank you so much for sticking with this.  
Next chapter out before Friday!  
I love you all 3000


	9. Mending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Tony start to deal with the hardships of getting back to their normal lives. Is it even possible?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so the Peter and Ned scene is based off a series of quotes from a scene from season 2 episode 11 in one of my favorite shows: Teen Wolf. I do NOT own teen wolf, and I'm not taking credit for the quote so no one sue me, but this was honestly my fav quotes that hit me hard and from the beginning of this story I knew I wanted to write this scene so I really hope you enjoy the final product.  
Also we love Tony and Peter fighting...right? right?  
Anyway, enjoy the chapter! I know! It's out earlier than usual!!! 2 chapters in 2 days? This is what happens when youre sick and don't want to do homework. So I'm very glad I could crank 2 out. Next one will take longer tho lol.  
Enjoy!!

**1 Week Later**

Ned handed Peter a lego piece, grinning, "Can't believe we're gonna finally finish this."

"I know," Peter said, clicking it into place, "it's been what...3 months?"

"Yeah," Ned said, assembling a small piece on his own. "Hey, so about that science project. When's it due again?"

"Next week. We need to have analysis in by Friday though," Peter recalled. 

Ned looked at him warily, "I can do it if you need me to."

Peter scoffed, "Ned, I'm fully capable of writing a paper in 3 days."

"Ok," Ned nodded. "I just...wanted to make sure." _Because you just got back from being kidnapped and tortured for a week straight. _

Peter glanced at him before avoiding eye contact.

"Are you-" Ned asked after a second of silence. 

"I'm fine Ned," Peter snapped. 

Ned recoiled and backed off, going quiet. Then he heard Peter sigh and when he looked back up his best friend winced and gave him a small smile. 

"Sorry man," Peter said weakly, "I didn't mean to..."

"It's ok," he assured Peter. "You just haven't talked about it. I'm worried about you. Do you...want to talk about it?"

"No," Peter said quietly, clenching his hand into a fist, a gesture he had been doing a lot more recently. 

"Ok," Ned said gently, not wanting to prod. Just having his best friend was good enough for him. Ned had spent a week hacking into computer records and databases, security cameras, anything he could to try and find information on who took his best friend. Knowing that Peter was kidnapped and tortured for a week straight was about the most stressful thing any best friend could go through, especially when he knew Peter was Spiderman. 

When Peter finally came back, he was different. he tried to be the same, Ned could tell, but he just wasn't. It was mostly in his eyes. They weren't the same anymore. And Peter never wanted to talk about what had happened, not that Ned blamed him; he probably wouldn't want to either. Ned just hoped that this would wear off and Peter would be back to normal; he hated seeing his best friend like this- hiding so much pain, faking it just for him. 

Even being Spiderman was different now. Peter was still getting back into his groove, not able to do the dangerous stunts he had done in the past, and backing down when it was too much to handle, unlike before, where he would spring at every problem. It was like before Peter had thought he was invincible, and now someone had hurt him and shown him that he wasn't. He had only been out for about 3 hours a couple days ago, much shorter than his usual runs, and Peter came back to his home beaten and bruised. He had sworn he would take a little break from then on, obviously not ready to get right back into it. And according to Peter, he and Tony had gotten into a fight about it, a bad one. To the point where Peter wasn't staying at the compound today or tomorrow, when May was gone for work, instead he was staying with Ned.

With a slight smile Peter finished the top of the Death Star and he grinned at Ned, holding out the finished tower.

"Do the honors," Ned said, rubbing his hands together in an attempt to energize his friend.

Peter smiled, a real one this time and he started to get up to place it on the top. He put too much weight on his bad arm and suddenly it buckled, sending him crashing to the floor, Peter yelping in pain as he crushed his arm and wrist underneath his chest and his shoulder went right into the base of the Death Star. 

The lego model fell, Ned not caring, barely hearing the crash as he went to check on his best friend. 

"Peter! Peter, you ok?"

Peter winced and sat up, rubbing his shoulder. Then he cussed, looking over Ned's shoulder. Tears formed in his eyes and he made out, "Crap man, I'm sorry-"

"Shut up," Ned shook his head. "Are you _ok_?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Peter said bitterly, looking at his bad shoulder in distaste. He flexed it and groaned again, biting his lip. 

"Do you want ice or-"

"No, I'm ok Ned, thanks," Peter said sincerely, grabbing his arm before he could get up. 

"Oh-ok," Ned said, sitting back down, his hand firm against Peter's back just in case anything happened. 

Peter sat in furious silence, and Ned could almost hear his friend's voice screaming inside his head, pissed with himself, pissed that he wasn't the same, pissed that he couldn't hide the pain, pissed he had knocked over the lego structure-

"Peter, hey, it's just a lego Death Star, it's not the end of the world. We could honestly rebuild it within the next week- look! The pieces are still-" Ned tried to show him that the base had stayed mostly intact; it was just the surrounding parts scattered among the floor. 

"Yeah," Peter said quietly. 

"You sure your arm is ok?" Ned asked again, instantly regretting it. If there was one thing that hadn't changed, Peter was never one for being babied. Even more so now. He expected a snap back from Peter, but instead, his best friend lowered his eyes. His hand slowly reached up and clasped the edge of his T-shirt and tugged it down. 

Ned's eyes widened and he gasped, "Holy- Peter, what-"

"Stab wound," Peter grinned weakly.

_"You can have matching scars," Roman seethed. _

_"NO!" Tony yelled, his eye widening as he was shoved through the door and out of sight. _

_Anger filled Peter and he straightened as he glared at Roman, daring him to do it._

_"What are you waiting for?" Peter said weakly, his gaze flicking to the door and then back to the knife. Peter felt the knife sink in, like fire through his shoulder. He snarled, white hot pain flaring through his upper body. Peter cried out once and then held the rest back, focusing on his breathing black spots dancing in his closing vision. His cry was loud enough for Tony to hear however, which he kicked himself for._

_"You sick- NO- PETER!" Tony yelled from the hallway as the door was slammed shut behind him. His yells faded and Peter held back a sob, feeling utterly alone. _

_Peter glared defiantly at Roman who ripped the knife out, breathing hard through his nose, wincing in pain, keeping his mouth shut in case a scream tried to escape. Blood poured out of the wound, staining his shirt and dripping down his back and chest. It was sticky and wet and it made Peter want to throw up. He let out a slight groan, blinking to try and recenter himself. He clenched and unclenched his fists, gasping, but still fighting-_

Peter winced away the memory and flexed his shoulder. Then he raised an eyebrow, "Tony has one too. Matching scars."

Images of Roman's sick grin right before he sank the knife deep into his arm filled his head and he focused on his best friend who was staring at him in concern to try and block it out. 

"Are you two..." Ned trailed off. 

"I haven't talked to him since Saturday," Peter admitted. 

"Wow," Ned said quietly. 

"Yeah..." Peter nodded sadly. "Great timing right?"

Ned raised an eyebrow and stayed quiet. 

"They found out I was Spiderman," he said quietly. Ned's eyebrows raised and Peter assured him, "Tony took care of all that. My secret's safe. But they knew they could...." Peter reworded his statement, "They knew I could heal. Knew I could...hold my breath longer."

Tears started forming in his eyes. Ned was watching in horror and sadness, watching his best friend break in front of him. Peter looked up at him and tear fell down his cheek. 

"I couldn't let them do it to Tony. In Afghanistan they did it. Again and again and he still has nightmares from it."

"W-waterboarding?" Ned asked quietly. 

Peter nodded. 

_Peter was plunged under, the cold almost making him lose half of his air immediately. Peter didn't struggle, not wanting to give Roman that satisfaction. But after 20 seconds, his lungs started burning. He tried to move and found he couldn't. His eyes were shut tight and he opened them in a desperate attempt to maybe release a bit of the pressure._

_Peter coughed, feeling water start to trickle into his mouth. The more he tried to stop it the more filled it up and Peter swallowed it down, choking._

_Then, out of nowhere he was pulled up, spluttering and gasping, choking on water as his head was yanked back roughly. Peter choked and tried to swallow down the water, Roman’s laugh in his ears. Tears started to fall as Peter choked, trying to stop a panic attack before he suddenly felt the knee against his back and his head was forced down. Peter moaned slightly, gulping down as much air as he could before his face hit the water and he was pushed under again, water closing over his head._

"You know- when you're drowning, you don't actually inhale until right before you black out. It's like your brain knows the exact time it's got nothing left and gives it the go ahead," Peter said, his hands shaking. He rubbed his noise, "It's called voluntary apnea."

_Exhausted, now came the panic, choking and spluttering from the pain in his lungs. He groaned underwater, thrashing as much as he could, the hand gripping his hair not letting him up, knee digging hard into his back. He choked again, bubbles taunting him as they raised from his mouth. Peter’s eyes stung and be thrashed again, tears combining with the water. Peter groaned again, his heartbeat speeding up. He whimpered, trying to keep his mouth shut, his lips growing numb as he clenched them together._

_His legs kicked uselessly beneath Roman who was crouched over him, digging his ribs into the side of the tub. Water splashed over the side as Peter thrashed, Romans grip tight and painful. His hands strained uselessly and weakly against the cuffs._

"It's like, no matter how much you're freaking out, the instinct to not let any water in is so strong that you won't open your mouth until you feel like your head's exploding."

_He felt like he was drowning, water crashing down on him, faint yells audible over the pounding heartbeat in his ears. There was a slow high pitched ring. Peter's throat closed up and his stomach flipped. He choked again, kicking his legs and trying to force his head up. The headache grew worse and Peter paniced, unable to hold his mouth closed anymore. He finally opened it and screamed desperately, bubbles crowding his vision. His heartbeat got faster. Peter squeezed his eyes shut, the water making them sting and he thrashed his head violently. _

_Peter's lungs felt like they were on fire, and his vision was closing, feeling like he was about to pass out. More water trickled into his mouth and Peter screamed, bubbles clouding his vision. Yet still he held his breath, giving one last push up to no avail. His legs kicked and his eyes closed slowly, blinking sluggishly. He moaned underwater, letting out the last of his air and gulping down some as a habit to take a breath, which sent a sharp fiery pain to his lungs and head. Peter cried out weakly, his body convulsing once..._

"But then when you finally do let it in, that's when it stops hurting. It's not scary anymore. It's - it's actually kind of peaceful," he said angrily, his voice laced with anger and pain. "I almost passed out when he finally pulled me up. And Tony was screaming. But I...now that I'm thinking about it? I couldn't feel a thing." 

Peter wiped his eyes with the back of his good hand, "I couldn't feel a dang thing, Ned." His voice broke and he furiously gulped back a sob, taking an uneven breath, "The only thing I felt was fear. Because then Tony was yelling to take my place and next think I knew I was trying to force that jerk to dunk me under again because I couldn't let that happen to Tony- I couldn't....but I did."

"It wasn't your fault Peter," Ned said quietly, not knowing what else to say. What do you say to that? He had no idea what his friend was going through. Having that happen to him? Seeing that happen to Tony in front of him?

Peter laughed quietly, "That's what Rhodey said. He also said I have hyper-vigalance?" Peter laughed again, dryly, with no humor, "the persistent feeling of being under threat, as he called it. But...but it's more than a- a feeling. It's like a panic attack. Like I can't even breath."

"Like you're drowning," Ned finished for him. 

"Yeah," Peter said quietly, realizing his hand had been fisted in his shirt. He uncurled his fingers and set his shaking down hands in his lap. 

"So," Ned said cautiously, "if you're drowning, and you're trying to keep your mouth closed until that very last moment, what if you choose to not open your mouth?"

Peter knit his eyebrows, "Well, you- you do anyway. It's a reflex."

"But you'll have more time, right, to fight it?"

"Not much time," Peter responded. 

"But more time to fight your way to the surface. More time to fight back? More time for someone or something to give up and pull you out? You win."

"I guess so," Peter said slowly, before he shook his head, "but- but more time to be in agonizing pain. I mean, did you forget the part where your head feels like it's exploding?" Peter laughed, choking on a sob. He looked at Ned weakly.

"But it's worth it, right? If you win? If you beat it?"

"But- what," Peter winced, clenching his shaking hands, "what if it's just pain now and then- and then it's literal hell later on?"

"Then we'll deal with that," Ned promised him. "But you've gotta fight Peter. You have to keep fighting. Because you're gonna get through this. I promise."

Peter looked up weakly, "How do you know?"

"Because you're Spiderman. You save people on the daily. You can do a triple backflip without breaking a sweat, you hold buildings up with your bare hands Peter. But you're also my best friend, who's never given up on me, who gets straight A's but never does homework, and skips class to go save the world. People need you Peter. I need you, Tony needs you, May needs you...and none of us are giving up on you. So don't give up on us."

Peter looked down, "Roman said...that I wouldn't be able to forget this. That it would get inside me."

"If you let that happen, he wins. And he didn't win. You got out. Tony got out and you both are alive. Don't let him win Peter," Ned said. 

"Ok," Peter said convincingly. He nodded, "ok."

"And talk to Tony. Please," Ned pleaded. 

"What, I'm not a joy to be around?" Peter tried to joke. 

Ned raised an eyebrow, "From how you described it on the phone, it was really bad."

"It...was," Peter grumbled. "We both said some things we didn't mean. At least, I know I didn't mean it. I don't think...he did..."

"I'm sure he didn't," Ned assured him. "Tony's jumped in front of a bullet for you. He'd do anything for you and if it's the last thing he does he'll make sure he doesn't lose you. You just need to smooth things out. Especially now. You both need each other."

"Yeah, I know," Peter gave him a smile and rubbed the back of his neck, taking a deep breath. Then he held out his hand. Ned grinned and they did their signature handshake. 

"Thanks Ned," Peter said, and there was a slight flicker of his old spark in his gaze.

"Let's rebuild this Death Star," Ned suggested.

Peter grinned and Ned knew that he had his best friend back.

**7:00 pm the following day**

Tony was in his lab, furiously working on a new prototype suit. He grabbed a wrench and broke off the piece he had been trying to fit in with the amount of force he used. His hands were shaking and there was sweat running down the side of his face. He wiped it angrily and tried again, snapping another piece of metal. He threw the wrench down when suddenly he got that searing headache again. 

He made an audible sound of pain, his legs starting to tremble as he blinked wide and grasped for the table with one hand, the other pressed against his head. "No...no, no, no-"

_"Sir,"_ FRIDAY said nervously. 

"Just- just let it run it's course," Tony said brokenly, his legs buckling as he fell forward onto the lab table, his ribs hitting the side painfully. He was done trying to fight these. There was no way he could stop them, or break out of them until he either passed out or woke up from pure pain. 

Pain.

_Pain ripped through Tony's body, tearing him to shreds, his heart pounding and burning, every muscle screaming. He let out a yell as the tension in his chest grew tighter, and he began to shake in the chair, making the legs rattle, blood dripping from his palms from how hard he was clenching them. _

_"TONY! Stop it! NO-" Peter screamed, his voice breaking. _

_Tony felt a small pop and he let out a gasp, slumping in his seat. Tony felt a lump in his throat as the one hope they had for getting out of this place was crushed. The electrical current had stopped, but he was still shaking from the leftover pulses, trying to return to his normal breathing patterns. _

Tony winced, pressing his arms down hard on the table, trying to stay standing, but he slipped and fell, his legs collapsing underneath him. 

_"Peter, do you have something you want to say?" Roman snarled. Peter was speechless, looking at Tony with fearful, wide eyes. He shook his head and Tony gave him a proud smile and wink, nodding subtly. _

_"Ok then," Roman shrugged and then he started pressing. Tony winced at first, pressing his lips tightly together. Tears pricked at Peter's eyes and he was shaking, unsure of what to do. Roman was testing him, daring him to say it, daring him- and then he shoved the knife in harder, Tony unable to stop the yell that was practically ripped from his throat. Blood stained his shirt and spread around it in a big circle. _

_"NO! PLEASE- WAIT! OK, OK, PLEASE, JUST- stop..." Peter sobbed desperately. _

_"Peter, shut up," Tony coughed, trying not to move. _

_"Say it Pete," Roman taunted. _

_"Don't call him that," Tony gasped out, only to clamp his mouth shut to stop a scream as Roman subconsciously pushed the knife in harder. _

_"You're right," Peter said weakly. _

_"Say it," Roman urged. "SAY IT!"_

Images of him banging on the door flashed through his head, yelling his kid's name, screaming it desperately until his hands bled- 

Punch after punch rocked his head back, whipped his jaw to the side, sending a spasm through his neck, fire down his spine. 

He curled on the floor, in a similar position to when he had curled to protect Peter who had been tossed in like a rag doll, beaten and bruised. Tony fumbled for the cabinet, before bringing his hands to his head and closing his eyes, pressing hard on his temple. 

_Tony snarled and Roman grabbed him by his bad arm, dragging him to his feet. Tony was looking at Peter with a tearful smile as he was yanked roughly past the wet and shivering kid who was throwing up water on the floor. He whispered, "It's ok Pete. It's ok-"_

_Roman kicked him down, slamming him against the edge of the tub._

_"This gonna make you feel better Roman, picking on someone your own size?" Tony winced, groaning as he got a knee to the stomach._

_"I will enjoy it," Roman seethed. "You killed my son." Without warning, Roman punched Tony right in the face and then just dunked his head in, cutting off _ _Peter's scream. _

_The water was cold. Tony knew this drill. _

_Freezing cold water trickling into his mouth, his lungs burning, his head exploding with pressure. Every time he was brought up he was shoved beneath the surface again. He soon stopped fighting, his limbs discontinued their thrashing. The bruise on his back from Roman's knee became numb, the grip on his hair unnoticeable. There came a time when he stopped fighting, but still Roman didn't have to stop, because when you're unconcious and underwater, you don't breath in, so he was able to keep him alive. Until he saw fit. _

"Almost done," Tony whispered to himself, writhing in pain, "Al-most- do-ne."

_Tony took one look at the limp form that was tossed to the floor, shivering and suddenly he didn't care about his own injuries. He started forward with a strangled, "Kid!" _

_Roman kicked him square in the chest and Tony groaned as he flew into the wall, his head smacking against the stone. He groaned and crumpled, but got to his elbows, swaying. _

"Almost-" Tony gasped out, "done..."

_Tomorrow he's going to kill us. _

_"I will find that kid," Roman swore. "And when I do, I will kill him...in front of you. I will drag him back here if I have to-"_

_"And that will be the last thing you do," Tony said calmly, his low voice dripping with fury and promise. _

_"Empty promises Stark," Roman spit. _

_Tony narrowed his eyes and cocked his head, "It's a promise. We'll see if it's empty. But I will kill you myself," Tony said seriously._

_"I'll take you with me," Roman sneered._

_Tony stayed dead serious and gave him a small daring smile, "Then I'll see you in hell."_

_10...._

_9...._

_8...._

_7...._

_6...._

_5...._

_4...._

_3...._

_2...._

_1...._

_0_

_He let out a heart shattering scream, straining to the max on his ropes before his scream gave out in exhaustion, dying down, and Tony collapsed on the chair, the ropes now holding him up. He shuddered, slumping his head to his chest as his body broke into sobs. Tears finally fell and Tony couldn't breathe._

That almost snapped him out of it. But that wasn't the real kicker. 

_"I told you to stay home!" Tony yelled. _

_Peter spluttered, gripping the bloody mask in his hand, "What am I supposed to do? Stay couped up and just wait it out?"_

_"Yes!" Tony said furiously. "That's exactly what I want you to do!"_

_"Wait for what?" Peter laughed with no humor and spread his hands in a mocking gesture, "Wait for it to get better? For this all to be over? I can't forget it Tony! So I'm going to live my life!" Peter shouted back. _

_"No! You're not! You're going to heal, like you're supposed to, and Spiderman is gonna take a little break!"_

_"Stop telling me what to do!" Peter said furiously, "This helps me Tony! I need this!"_

_"And I need you safe kid," Tony pleaded. _

_"Fighting bad guys is my thing. When I'm not doing it, I'm remembering being drowned or getting stabbed. I hate it. I hate how vulnerable I am now."_

_"Now? You're not invincible Peter! You never were!" Tony finally yelled. _

_"Don't you think I know that?" Peter screamed at the top of his lungs. _

_Tony was filled with fury, glaring at the teenager who, just as stubborn as he was, wouldn't back down. _

_"You need to trust me-" Peter begged,_

_"It's not you I don't trust kid!" Tony said, exasperated, "It's the world! We got kidnapped at a bank for God sakes!"_

_"I'm not a kid! Stop calling me that!"_

_There was a pang in Tony's chest when he said that, but instead of acknowledging that he yelled back, "And you're not an adult!" He had originally called Peter kid in it's literal meaning, when he had first met the wide eyes innocent teenager, but as they grew closer, it changed into a more loving term. Kid meant his kid. He had thought Peter had known that._

_"Yeah? Maybe! But I'm not your kid either!" Peter yelled._

_Tony was a taken back by that. "I- I know that," he stuttered. Of course he wasn't Peter's dad. He knew that. He knew that. What was he thinking? "Of course I know that."_

_Peter went quieter, shocked with the words that came out of his mouth and Tony's mouth because of what he has said. Then he raised his gaze again, "Look, I get it, I can't let you get hurt either."_

_"Yeah, well, that worked out," Tony scoffed, rubbing his shoulder where his stab wound was. It was a low blow, Tony realized that. And it had hurt. Both of them. _

_Peter's face crumpled for just a split second and he took a step back. _

_Tony glared. _

_Peter glared. _

_"Fine," Tony shrugged randomly._

_"Fine!" Peter countered. _

_This was wrong. This was so wrong. He didn't mean any of that, and he hoped Peter didn't mean it either. But neither had the courage to say that. _

_"Kid, you're my weak spot," Tony said softly just as he sensed Peter was about to leave, "You are."_

_Peter lowered his head, "I know."_

_"So maybe...we should take a break for a bit," Tony couldn't believe what he was saying. _

_"Yeah, maybe we should," Peter nodded furiously. _

_"'Cause maybe Roman was right. I ruined your life and I can't protect you."_

_Peter said nothing and Tony nodded, biting his cheek at Peter's silent answer, his chest boiling. _

_There was a tense moment of silence. _

_"May's gone for the next 2 days."_

_"Ok."_

_"I'm staying at Ned's."_

_"Ok."_

Tony gasped on the floor, his chest closing up and he forced himself into a sitting position, pressing his back against the counter and putting his head in his hands. He should never had said those things. What if Peter had been taken again? He hadn't talked to him in days. What if something happened to him? He couldn't lose him, not after everything they had been through.

_He knows that he’s still in shock. Maybe that’s why it hurts more than any pain he's ever felt, but at the same time is numb, as if nothing hurts. Maybe that’s why the tears were falling but weren't pouring. Maybe that's why he felt bursting at the seams with screams of anger and horror at the loss of his kid, but inside feels numb and empty. _

_His hands are trembling and he clenches one trying to draw blood. He finally does; he feels it in his palm and he's somehow thankful for it. It keeps him grounded, and it makes him feel pain that he thinks he should be experiencing right now._

Tony's shaking and his palms are bleeding. His breathing is uneven and rapid. 

If the door burst open, Tony didn't see it. But it must have because suddenly there was a sound that Tony could hear- a sound that was very familiar. 

His name, spoken by a very concerned and worried teenager. 

"Tony!" Something crashed to the ground and footsteps sprinted toward him, pounding in his head. 

Tony gasped and started kicking and punching mid air before two gentle hands grasped his wrists. 

"Woah, woah, woah hey! Hey! Hey! Me. Me! It's me, hey. Same side." 

Peter's concerned face came into view and Tony stopped his struggling. He let out a relieved sigh and immediately his breathing steadied. 

"Tony?"

"Yeah kid- Peter. Peter," he winced, remembering Peter didn't want to be called 'kid' anymore. He patted the teen's good shoulder and winced, trying to get to his feet and failing. 

"I gotcha," Peter assured, clasping Tony's hand and wrapping an arm around his back as he helped him stand _successfully_ and steadied him. 

"What are you doing here kid?" he asked.

Peter lowered his head and mumbled, "I wanted to talk."

Tony looked over his shoulder and saw Peter's overnight bag on the floor by the door. He must have dropped it in haste of crossing the room to get to Tony. He motioned to it in question, "You packed?"

"Yeah," Peter fumbled on his words. "I just think it would be better for me to stay here tonight. I'm supposed to meet with Rhodey tomorrow and Happy told me today he was driving me to school in the morning...if that's ok."

Tony suppressed a smile before forcing himself to shrug, "yeah. Yeah, I guess that's ok."

"What was that?" Peter then questioned, avoiding awkward silence and clearly questioning why Tony was having a panic attack on the floor. 

"Nothing k- Peter. It was nothing," Tony said. 

"Ok," Peter said simply before he walked away. 

Tony bit his lip and forced him to not call the teen back. He just curled his fist and started trying again with the wrench he picked up off the floor. A minute later though, Peter was back. He set a cup of water down on the table and 2 Tylenol. 

"I know it wasn't nothing," Peter announced and Tony rolled his eyes before he turned to look at him.

"And you do it, I do it," Peter said firmly, raising his hand and digging his nails into his own palm. Tony looked down at his hand and quickly demanded his hand flatten out. Peter did the same, and Tony glared at him with no anger. 

"Brat," Tony muttered in affection. Then his head snapped up worriedly, hoping Peter didn't take that literally, because he didn't know anymore. Thankfully he was rewarded with a smirk and a happy gaze.

"I'm gonna get some homework done, ok?" Peter said. 

"Ok," Tony nodded. "Thanks," he said, taking the 2 Tylenol. 

"Yeah," Peter nodded back. "Well, night."

"Night."

Peter turned around and then let the tears fall, picking up his bag and slinging it over his shoulder as he walked to his room, making sure his tear streaked face wasn't visible for the windows to the lab. 

He opened the door to his room and dropped his bag. 

"Karen, what the heck?" he asked. 

_"Tony set it up,"_ she replied. 

His room was different. There were 3 night lights. The ceiling was an astral projection of the stars; he loved astronomy. Peter looked up at it and marveled, immediately naming every single constellation in his head. There was a new heating system that appeared to only apply to his room which was why Peter didn't shiver when he walked in like he usually did. Tony didn't want him to be cold. His closet was also restocked with blankets. 

There was a new piece of furniture in the room. A mini fridge, packed with his favorite snacks and lunches. They had barely been fed in that awful place, so Tony had been making sure Peter had been eating almost non stop to get his fuel back- at least until they had their fight. 

"He did all this?" Peter said quietly. 

Karen didn't even have to answer that but she did anyway, _"Right after you left."_

"He knew I would come back," Peter nodded.

_"I think he hoped you would,"_ Karen said gently.

Peter set down his bag, turned around and quickly walked out his door before sprinting to the steps. He ran down them, jumping down to the landing and not caring about the searing pain in his leg. He rounded the corner and ran to the lab, skidding in and shouting, "Tony- I-"

The lab was empty. Peter whirled around, searching. 

"FRIDAY?"

"He just left Peter, he went upstairs," she responded.

Peter begged his confidence to stay but it was quickly fading and he found himself saying, "Ok, well when he gets back, tell him I'll be in my room. I don't know if he wants to make pizza- yeah- I'll just-"

Peter walked back to his room and looked around with a small smile. They weren't fixed. But they were mending. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think??? Let me know in the comments. If there us a specific recovery aspect you want me to cover (nightmare is already in the plan) let me know!! Hope you enjoyed and stay tuned for next chapter!  
Thank you so much for reading and have a wonderful Thanksgiving!!!  
Love you all 3000


	10. Fury is the Strongest Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Peter finally confront one another and maybe it wasn’t for the best. Or maybe it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry if I hyped anybody up. Yesterday I wrote about 3/4 of this chapter and then I accidentally posted it and then was like AHHHHH and I deleted it but here it so sorry for that false alarm. 
> 
> Anywayyyyyy HAPPY THANKSGIVING if you celebrate it ahah and I hope you enjoy this chapter! I’ve been flyin through these omg break is awesome. I hope you like this chapter it’s kinda rough cuz most of it is Peter and Tony fighting but it’s also rly sweet. And if you squint it’s literally them just yelling that they care about each other. Isn’t that funny?  
Anyway enjoy enjoy enjoy and thank you for reading!!!

Peter tapped his pencil against his sheet, eyes running over the numbers and words scattered on the page of physics homework. He checked his watch. 4:30. He was getting some homework done and then decided he was gonna go to bed early. 

He hadn't gotten a chance to talk to him last night, despite wanting to. Ross had called when Peter tried to track him down and when he peaked into his office he saw Tony with his head in his hands, writing furiously as he argued with the idiot on the other line. Pepper arrived just as Peter was about to turn around and leave to try and get Tony to sleep and Peter ducked out the doorways sight as she went in.

Knowing it would be rude to leave, Peter stayed where he was until she came back out. When she did, Pepper gave him a small smile, telling him she made him dinner and it was on the counter. She offered to tell Tony he was looking for him but Peter declined so she lightly ruffled his hair and gave him a hug. He didn't know how much she had heard about the fight, but she must have known enough. 

Peter went and grabbed the lasagna and soup that Pepper had made and ate it while face-timing Ned and MJ, not wanting to be left alone. Then he went back to his room for the rest of the night. 

Tony ran into him just as he was going to bed after getting a drink of water, which discouraged Tony's plan for a talk it looked like. 

"You need anything?" Tony asked as they passed in the hall.

"No, I'm- I'm good. Thanks," Peter nodded. 

"Kay," Tony shifted awkwardly, "Night then."

"Night."

Peter hadn't seen him in the morning, but that was partly his doing. He had Happy take him 30 minutes earlier. 

The school day was hell. Absolute hell. He had to leave class at least 4 times because it got so bad. The shaking of his hands getting more violent to the point that he couldn't control or hide it... the shocks of hearing any loud noise like the release bell, or the lockers slam... the constant crowds pressing on him in the hallway- usually this stuff didn't bother him, even with his advanced abilities but now....everything was different now. Everything was....worse. 

He couldn't even concentrate. Every so often the room would start spinning and Peter would have to clench his hands hard on the table to keep himself from falling over. Ned and MJ tried their best, Ned especially, since he knew what happened, to help Peter avoid all the pressing questions of why he had missed a week of school. Peter stayed away from Flash the entire day, ducking into classrooms when he saw him coming. He hadn't taken a deep breath in 5 hours and his chest clenched up from the strain. His palms were bleeding because of how hard he was clenching his fists. 

Everywhere he looked, the walls would turn to the stone concrete, he would see Roman in the midst of a group of friends, and then he was gone, or he would feel a grip on his hair and feel like he was falling forward into a bucket of water. He was constantly jumpy and scared, flinching at every little thing. People shoved by him in the hallway, jostling his still cracked ribs and probably ripping stitches. It was jarringly obvious that his healing factor was failing him.

His shoulder ached and when it got to the point that Peter had to focus 99% of his energy to stop himself from crying out, he went to the restroom to check it. With a start, he looked at the huge stain on his shirt underneath his sweatshirt. As he peeled off his shirt, whimpering in pain, he realized the wound had opened and it was bleeding through the bandage. Unwilling to go to the nurse and try and explain the massive stab wound, Peter did the best he could to patch it up and then sank down into the last stall, his back against the wall. He just sat there, sweaty bangs hanging across his eyes, hand clamped against the wound, blood staining his fingers.

He willed the day to end so he could just go back to the compound- not that the compound was any better that he and Tony and fought. Peter was miserable. He spent the last block in that stall of the bathroom, trying to breathe and stop a rising panic attack while dealing with the immense pain. The flashbacks that kept occurring in waves didn't help one bit, especially since Peter felt confined in the small space, and the AC blasting right above him. Peter was too tired and weak to get up and move until he had to.

He squeezed his eyes shut, shivering and flinching as pain ran down his spine and spread to every square inch of his body. When that final bell rang he hauled out of the school as fast as he could and got to Happy's car. Ned wanted to help, he really did, but Peter couldn't face him again so he just left a message on his phone with a vague apology and a promise to tell him what happened later. He collapsed in the seat, stifling a cry of pain that Happy would have grilled him about, mumbling about how he had a bad day and needed to sleep. He pulled his hood down and let silent tears slide down his cheeks as Happy, as concerned as he was, understood and kindly obliged. He didn't ask questions, just turned on Peter's favorite mix of ACDC and Led Zeplin for the car ride home. 

Now he was sitting and doing his homework, the fight running through his head at the moment, which was almost as bad as memories of being tortured. 

_Peter saw the man with the gun. He didn't really care though. He had been shot in the shoulder a week ago, when he had first been kidnapped. The men there was stitched it up messily, and then just before it healed; his healing factor had been normal then, Roman had stabbed that exact spot. And that wasn't even the first time Peter had been shot either. It had happened another time during a bank robbery during one of his patrols. He knew the pain and he was willing to go through it again, if it kept that kid from getting shot. To be perfectly honest, he would have taken anything for that kid. He didn't value his safety as much anymore. Why should he? He wasn't as good now. He was broken. But he could still do this. _

_"Go!" he yelled, and the 7 year old took off. The muzzle aimed at his chest and Peter didn't back down. He was too tired. _

_He couldn't do the things he used to. He had just tried to do a back flip and stumbled on his landing. His shoulder gave out mid swing and he landed flat on his back on someone's railing deck outside their apartment. He was quick enough to dodge most punches, but caught off guard whenever one made contact, which multiple had. He had taken a couple hits to the head, 5 to the face, at least, and a couple kicks to his legs and chest. He couldn't shake them off like he used to- they hurt like before he got his powers. They stunned him bad. _

_Good thing the gun jammed or Peter would have been dying on the street. After a slight hesitation of a couple seconds, Peter made up his mind to keep fighting and straightened with a groan of pain. He pressed 2 fingers to his palm and snatched the firearm from the man's hand, tossing it to the side before pulling him forward and kicking him in the chest. The man fell awkwardly, hitting his head on the way down and going unconscious. Peter webbed him up where he was and as he straightened again, and this time the pain was worse. He clasped a hand to his side in screaming pain. _

_There had been 5 men and Peter had taken them down...with effort. The kid and his mother got away though, so that's all that mattered. And honestly? Peter was grateful for the pain. It grounded him, made him think about something other than Roman and what he had been through. _

_Peter staggered backward and stumbled out of the alley, his ears ringing. _

_He somehow made it back to the compound, hoping he could go back up to his room and get cleaned up. He was more cognizant now, more angry than weary. Adrenaline. That's what it was. And it would wear off._

_Of course that was the perfect time for Tony to walk in to probably go to Peter's room (where he was supposed to be) and ask about a movie, only to find Peter storming in with his hand clenched over his ribs, in a very bloody Spiderman suit. _

_"Don't," Peter warned him angrily, wincing at his tone, but guilt was tackled by fury with himself. _

_Tony had specifically told him to stay in for a bit, give Spiderman a break. Peter had agreed, but seeing the crime rate rise, people start to fear for their safety again, because he wasn't there to protect them? It made him sick with himself. Someone had to do something and if Peter could walk, then he could go out and save someone's life. _

_"Don't you tell me 'don't'!" Tony exclaimed angrily. "Take off the mask. Now."_

_Peter didn't. _

_"Now, Parker," Tony repeated, narrowing his eyes. _

_Peter ripped it off angrily, knowing his face was a bruised and bloodied mess. Controlled fury appeared on Tony's face, along with pain and compassion, but right now, Peter's anger only acknowledged the anger in return. _

_"Kid, I told you not to," Tony said firmly. Quietly. His quiet voice._

_"Yeah, well I did," Peter shrugged, wincing as he tried to walk by. _

_Tony's arm shot out and stopped him and Peter glared fiercely, shockingly met by a glare back. He hadn't seen that face since he had been on the top of that building after the ferry incident. _

_"I can take care of myself Tony," Peter said. _

_"Can you?" Tony said, stepping in front of him and blocking his path. _

_"Yes," Peter said just as sarcastically back. "I can."_

_Inside he was screaming at himself. Tell him how you feel! Tell him why you went out in the first place!_

_"Kid, I know it's not the same now after..." he never finished. Then he shook his head, "but when I said take a break from Spiderman, I meant it."_

_"Yeah, I know you did," Peter blew him off. _

_"You could have gotten killed!" Tony said in exasperation. _

_Peter, feeling the tension rising, didn't care, and shrugged, "So?"_

_"SO?" Tony yelled before he calmed himself down only slightly. "So? Kid, I almost lost you about 7 times in the past week, ok? I am not ready to do that again because your ego is too big to sit on a bench for a couple days."_

_"You're one to talk-" Peter snapped. He recoiled immediately after, thinking_ _ Tony would have been hurt by that. Peter started to think of an apology but Tony spoke before he could and his voice was firm. _

_"Yeah, I am. And call me a hypocrite all you want, I don't care," Tony said, his eyes narrowing. "It was a stupid move."_

_Stupid move? Stupid move to try and help people? Stupid move to try and help because he felt useless? Stupid move when you used to save people's lives all the time and now you're not able to do that any more so you try and help at least one person so you can live with yourself? So you can sleep at night? _

_Unless.... unless Tony thought it was stupid because he didn't think Peter could do it anymore. _

_"It's like you think I'm weak," Peter shook his head. _

_"Weak?" Tony widened his eyes, almost chuckling, "Peter, you must not know me if you think I would say you're weak."_

_"Yeah," Peter said coldly. "Maybe I don't."_

_"I told you to stay home!" Tony yelled finally, the calm composure shattering due to time. _

_Peter spluttered, gripping the bloody mask in his hand, "What am I supposed to do? Stay couped up and just wait it out?"_

_"Yes!" Tony said furiously. "That's exactly what I want you to do!"_

_"Wait for what?" Peter laughed with no humor and spread his hands in a mocking gesture, "Wait for it to get better? For this all to be over? I can't forget it Tony! So I'm going to live my life!" Peter shouted back. _

_"No! You're not! You're going to heal, like you're supposed to, and Spiderman is gonna take a little break!"_

_"Stop telling me what to do!" Peter said furiously, "This helps me Tony! I need this!"_

_"And I need you safe kid," Tony pleaded. _

_"Fighting bad guys is my thing. When I'm not doing it, I'm remembering being drowned or getting stabbed. I hate it. I hate how vulnerable I am now."_

_"Now? You're not invincible Peter! You never were!" Tony finally yelled. _

_"Don't you think I know that?" Peter screamed at the top of his lungs. _

Peter shook his head, shoving away the flashback. He tried to focus on his physics for just a little bit longer before he finally gave up and shoved it aside, pushing his chair back and crossing the room to open the door. He walked down the hallway to the kitchen and as he rounded the corner, saw Tony coming in from the other side of the hall.

He slowed his step and approached awkwardly.

"Hey," Tony said, having to clear his voice after the first time he choked it out. 

"Hi," Peter said back, shoving his hands in his pockets and only taking them out when he stretched to the top shield, grabbing a bag of Doritos. 

"May's got dinner at home for you right? Otherwise I won't let you go without a real meal," Tony said.

"Yeah, she's making something Italian," Peter nodded. 

"Cool," Tony nodded as enthusiastically as he could.

There was a heartbeat or two of silence before Peter raised his gaze sincerely, "Thanks by the way."

Tony knit his eyebrows and looked at him in question.

Peter quickly explained, "For doing what you did. My room."

"You're welcome," Tony responded with a small smile. "So how was school?" He poured himself a glass of water and motioned to Peter who nodded so he poured another.

Peter leaned against the counter, taking glass from Tony's hand when it was outstretched. His fingers had a mind of their own with his sweatshirt collar and he finally found his voice, "Good." He winced slightly at that. Some days, Peter would go on hour long rants about one class alone. 'Good' was not an answer he ever responded with. Tony clearly felt the way as he tried to hide his disappointment. Peter felt bad and did continue, although it wasn't much.

"A- on my math test we took the day before you and I got..." he rubbed his nose, "The teacher _finally_ graded it."

"A-?" Tony pretended to be shocked, "you're grounded." 

Peter smiled weakly and then, after taking a sip of water, made out, "I'm sorry I keep missing you. I tried to talk to you last night but-"

Tony shook his head, "My fault. Work. Ross makes me want to put my head through a wall." Peter smirked and Tony was plainly glad that he had provoked a smile. 

"You should let me talk to him," Peter suggested innocently. 

"Let's go through Peter's greatest 'Ross hits' shall we?" Tony chuckled, crossing an arm over his chest. "Prank call from Domino's Pizza, putting him on the phone with an a veterinarian clinic, and oh, telling him off when I wasn't there to answer the phone."

"Domino's pizza can I take your order?" Peter recalled, laughing. Then he clutched his side as it flared with pain, glancing anxiously up to Tony who didn't pry. He either didn't notice, or knew Peter hoped that he hadn't noticed so he pretended not to. Peter was pretty sure it was the second one. 

Again silence. 

Then Peter bravely locked eyes with Tony and said, "We need to talk."

"Yeah, I know we do Pete," Tony nodded. 

They stood there awkwardly facing each other.

"I didn't do it to spite," Peter started out. 

Tony nodded again, "I know."

"And I'm not weak," Peter protested.

"Peter, of course I know you're not weak," Tony said. 

"I can't stand it," Peter shook his head. "At least when I'm out saving people, being Spiderman, I can forget it. I can try and be me again."

"Can you think about yourself though, Peter? I know you're not going to give up being Spiderman, I'm not telling you to do that. I just want you to take a break for a while so you don't get more hurt."

"I always get hurt. It's no different now," Peter scoffs. 

"It is different," Tony protested.

"No, Tony, it's not. This is just you trying to protect me."

"Ok, and what if it is?" Tony asked.

"Oh, I thought we established we can't protect each other?" Peter said furiously, reminding Tony of his words that they should 'take a break for a while'. 

Tony winced, "What I meant was-"

"I know what you meant," Peter snapped. 

Tony's gaze flared but he kept his mouth shut. 

"I'm sick of you treating me like a kid all the time," he spluttered. 

"You are a kid!" Tony said, his voice rising. "But you're also Spiderman. So I'm treating you like a kid who's in way over his head!"

"In over my head?" Peter shouted. "Really? I've caught buses with my bare hands!"

"Oh good for you Mr. Incredible. You also came in bloodied and beaten up because you were too cocky to take a sick day! You took on how many people? 5, probably. And you probably almost got shot too. You obviously took hits. And you know what, I think there was a second in there where you debated on taking a bullet and just 'dealing with it'."

Peter scowled and crossed his arms.

"You want to know why? Because in realizing that you're not a immune to all of life's punches, you now suddenly don't care about getting hurt!" Tony finished. 

"Well if you want to be all on me for the crap I did, how about what you said?" Peter shot back, remembering their fight. "You were the one who said we should take a break from each other in the first place! You didn't even listen to me!"

"Oh, so we're pointing fingers now?" Tony asked, "I'm trying to apologize!"

Peter couldn't hold back his scoff, "Yeah, well you're not doing a very good job at it."

"Neither are you!" Tony shot back.

"None of it would have happened if you had just listened to me!" Peter shouted. He was tired of holding everything in, feeling like he couldn't talk about it with Tony or that he wouldn't understand. This was only recently. He used to be able to talk to him about everything, but now it was different. There was an invisible barrier that Peter could not break down no matter how hard he tried. 

"I did listen kid," Tony said in exhaustion. "You didn't listen to _me_.I told you not to go."

"Oh boy, I committed such a crime. Cuff me officer. Am I going to jail?" Peter slurred sarcastically. 

"I just don't want you to act without thinking," Tony corrected, "because you, for some reason, believe it's all gonna just snap back to the way it was," Tony exclaimed.

"No I don't," Peter countered.

"You tried to do a back flip one day after we got back," Tony pointed out.

"Well I don't make irrational decisions," Peter snarled.

Tony raised an eyebrow, "You sure about that? The whole incident with the vulture last year was you acting without thinking, even though you were right. You put those people in danger on the ferry by trying to help, then got yourself crushed by a building, and then fought on top of an airplane for Gods sakes- Peter, when do those alarm bells go off? Because they haven't yet!"

"You always do this!" Peter said furiously. "You can never let it go! Anything! You always have to shove it right back in my face whenever you get a chance."

"I just don't want you to make the same mistake Pete," Tony shook his head. 

"Why, because 'you want me to be better'?" Peter scoffed. 

"Yes," Tony narrowed his eyes at the clear jab. 

Peter laughed dryly, "Yeah, well I'm done getting crap from something I did a year ago. It's like you're still mad I was actually right and you were wrong."

"Mad- Peter," Tony said, "Yeah! I was pissed! You almost died, ok? I don't think you realize it. Thank God you're standing in front of me yelling at me! You got crushed under a building while I was on the phone with somebody. I kick myself every day for that!"

"Why did you even bring all that up?" Peter said, pressing his fingers against his temples and violently shaking his head, "Yeah, I've almost died. So have you! More times than me!"

"It's not a competition!" Tony spluttered.

"Believe me, I know. But that still doesn't justify your need to stack every mistake I've made and have it on the ready. It all has to come back up every time so you can rub in my face again. And you've done plenty wrong too, but I don't make you feel like crap about it."

Tony winced at that just slightly and then slurred, "Ok, fine. You're mad I keep bringing the past up? Stop repeating it. The only reason I bring it up is because we're going through it again! Again, you not listening to me, thinking you run the place. Steady Crockett, remember that?" 

Peter did remember that. "I'm sorry I want to help?" he shouted.

"That's not the point Parker!" Tony yelled back.

Peter's nostrils flared and there a second of hot silence. Then he took a forced deep breath, "Look. Just...I went went out as Spiderman-"

"Even though I told you not to," Tony interrupted. 

Peter glared at him, "For the 29th time, you don't tell me what to do."

"Oh yeah, you're right. I don't. Live your life," Tony waved his hand angrily, "Continue."

"Why did I even bother with this," Peter laughed to himself. "Why did I even think you'd understand?"

"Kid, I'm probably the _only_ one who understands," Tony shook his head before he cut himself off, "oh I'm so sorry, I forgot, you don't like being called that."

Peter scowled, knowing what he said earlier about not liking the nickname and about how he wasn't Tony's kid, was mean and untrue. At the moment however, he didn't really care what he said or how much it hurt and he crossed his arms. "Whatever."

"I'm trying to protect you," Tony said sadly, but with volume and anger, as this whole conversation had been. 

"I don't need protecting," Peter hissed, his chest burning hot. 

"Right!" Tony shouted, waving his hands. "Which is exactly why I said, if you don't want anything to do with me, and don't want to listen to me, then have it your way. Don't let the door hit you."

"Yeah, well for once, I have to agree with you. That's a great idea," Peter shouted back.

"Great," Tony said angrily, shrugging and leaning back on the counter. 

"I'm coming and fixing my suit after school today. Then I'll get a cab home," Peter said curtly, grabbing the strap of his backpack and yanking it roughly onto his shoulder. 

"Fine," Tony shrugged, "I don't tell you what to do."

Peter pressed his lips together and shook his head, turning around and slowly walking away, "I'm getting Happy to take me to school. He said he's going to a press conference anyway."

"Yeah, cause you don't need me, right?" Tony called after him angrily. 

Peter stopped walking, his eyes furious and narrowed, his breathing rapid and staggered. Then he continued walking and slammed the door behind him. 

Tony was walking to the lab later that day, a frown permanently frozen on his face when he heard some commotion from inside. Through the back entrance glass he saw Peter working in there on his suit and Tony checked his watch in alarm, seeing it was already 3:30. Peter must have gotten there 10 minutes ago. 

Tony doesn't know why he's shocked; it's not like the kid would come and talk to him or say hi, not after this morning. But Tony needs a piece of equipment in the lab so he'll go in, not say a word, and walk out. Easy as that. 

The minute he walked in, Peter turned to swipe on a tech screen and that's when he saw it. The teen was sporting a nice black eye. All thoughts of being quiet and cold flew out the window and Tony approached him. 

"What happened?"

"I'm fine," Peter said simply. 

Tony sighed and went over, automatically taking the tool Peter was using out of his hand and when the kid turned to get mad, now facing him, Tony clamped his hand on Peter's good shoulder, cupping his cheek so he could examine the bruising. "I didn't ask if you were ok or not, I asked what happened," he corrected. 

He let his hand fall when he was finally satisfied that there were no other cuts besides faded ones, and that the bruise wasn't that bad, making a mental note that Peter didn't shove him off.

"It's fine. I don't need help," Peter said, bending down to start up again on whatever he was tinkering with. 

Tony scoffed, leaning against the bench next to him and crossing his arms, "I'm not deaf. I heard you. I just don't like the answer."

"It's nothing, really," Peter said, looking around for the tool that was taken from him. He remembered who had it and snatched it back from Tony's hand with a scowl that for once didn't have anger in it. 

"Oh well it's a pretty big and obvious nothing then," Tony pried some more. He waited a couple seconds and then coughed.

"Flash did it, ok?" Peter said quietly.

Tony stopped where he was. Peter continued working until Tony manually shut down the entire lab and snatched the tool again, this time chucking it across the room and happily listening to it clatter on the floor. The teen shot up angrily, "Hey! I was working."

"And now you're walking," Tony grinned fakely, waving his hand towards the door. "Med bay. Let's go Parker."

"No, I have to finish this-" Peter said stubbornly, looking to see where the tool that Tony carelessly tossed went.

"Peter," Tony warned, conveying a variety of feelings just with his gaze. 

Peter, knowing he wasn't gonna win this one, sighed and followed him. They didn't talk as they walked down the hall, but it wasn't awkward silence, more like understood. When they entered the med bay, Tony had Peter sit down on one of the tables as he went and grabbed ice. He walked back over and pulled up a chair in front of him, straddling it and tossing Peter the ice pack who caught it and pressed it against his eye. 

"Thanks," Peter grumbled. 

"You want to tell me what happened? Or do I have to ask him myself?" Tony grinned sweetly.

"I just got mouthy," Peter shook his head.

"So he _punched _you?" Tony spluttered. "Jeez Pete, I mean you could take him any day of the week."

"I- I know," Peter said weakly.

Tony cursed himself, "Hey. Sorry. I know why you don't. And I'm proud of you for that."

Peter looked at him thankfully with one eye and nodded, "He cornered me. Asked why I was out for a week, teasing me about the Stark Internship he still doesn't believe I have. Asked about Spiderman because of course all of Queens noticed he was away for a week as well. Ned tried to defend me and Flash almost went for him. So I just... well, you know me," he said to Tony, sighing and shrugging with his slumped shoulders.

He missed Tony's slight burst of pride at that last sentence.

Peter shifted on the table, "When I get backed into a corner I resort to sarcasm and smarts. And it never works," he pointed to his black eye. "Obviously."

Tony nodded sadly, "You got your magnificent sense of humor from me. I'm so sorry."

"Thanks," Peter grinned teasingly. Tony grinned back. 

Peter winced and removed the ice pack, resettling it at a different angle. Tony was watching and Peter obviously felt his gaze on him and he croaked out, "Just throbs."

"Ok Pete, don't kill him, but don't let him push you around either," Tony warned, making sure the teen knew that. Then he grinned, "there's a little grey area in there and that's where you operate."

Peter smirked at that familiar piece of advice, "So don't do anything you would do."

"And definitely don't do anything I wouldn't do," Tony agreed, reaching up out of habit to ruffle Peter's hair before he stopped himself and returned his hand to his pocket. 

Peter tried to hand him the ice pack back but Tony shook his head, "A little longer. We need to salvage the eye. Can't have you looking like Fury."

"Shut up," Peter laughed, but he listened and placed it back on before asking, "How did he lose his eye anyway?"

Tony shrugs, "He always makes it dramatic. Saying the last person he trusted took his eye out. I think it's a wussy scenario. Probably some cat or something."

Peter laughed. A genuine laugh and it echoed, filling the room and catching them both off guard. Peter settled into his seat and suddenly winced, flexing his shoulder. 

"How are the stitches holding up?" he asked, motioning to his cut. 

Peter glanced at him weakly and then spoke slowly, "Confession."

"Uh uh," Tony crossed his arms. 

Peter yanked off his sweatshirt and Tony cussed, jumping up from his chair and almost falling to the ground. 

"Jeez kid!" Tony exclaimed, immediately grabbing the closest bandages and stitches kit he could from the nearest cabinet, eyes plastered to the growing stain on Peter's shirt. Blood covered the inside of the sweatshirt but not the out; the cotton was too thick.

"I'm sorry," Peter winced, already starting to peel down his shirt so Tony could stop the bleeding.

"Don't- don't say sorry," Tony said calmly, staring Peter in the eyes. "You ok?"

"Yeah," he said honestly. 

Any anger that was residing was buried deep as Tony immediately focused on the cut. He had been unfair to the kid, he knew that. Getting mad at him because he wanted to help, get back into his life...it was completely unfair. The one undeniable fact was that although all of that happened, Peter had come back, because he always came back, even when Tony threw the worst at him.

Tony cleaned the last of the blood off and started stitching again, furious at the ugly cut that sliced through Peter's shoulder. When he was done he grabbed the alcohol bottle and readied it, Peter wincing as if expecting the familiar sting.

"Why'd the chicken cross the road?" Tony asked.

Peter raised an eyebrow, "Why'd the- ow!" He recoiled and hissed as Tony splashed the cut. "You suck," he grumbled.

"I know," Tony murmured as he dabbed off the cut and bandaged it. Then he grabbed an extra shirt from another cabinet for him to change into and threw it at Peter who caught it with his good hand. 

"Thanks Tony," Peter said, starting to wring it in his hands to probably numb the pain. 

Tony nodded and then started throwing the bloodied cloths and extra string away. "Just...do me a favor? If it happens again, don't be stupid, ok genius?" After this morning, Tony winced, thinking that was going to set off another fight, but instead Peter nodded with a small smirk appearing on his lips. 

"I'll let you get back to your...whatever you were doing," Tony waved his hand.

"Ok," Peter agreed, grabbing his dirty sweatshirt before he turned, "Would it be ok if I went home tomorrow?"

"I'll order Thai," Tony responded, going to wash his hands. 

Peter gave a tiny smile and then wandered down the hallway. Once he was out of sight Tony let his hands start shaking again as cold water poured over them, turning the bottom of the sink red.

  
Dinner wasn’t as awkward as Tony thought it would be. They ate while watching Star Wars which eased the tension, but also prevented them from having a conversation which in some ways was good. 

When they finished there was a little tension now that they had to interact again. It was clear that when it came down to it, both could put their anger aside and go back to normal. But strip it away and it was back to angry quips and uncomfortable air. 

He and Peter snapped at each other a couple times and then resorted to not talking while they did dishes. 

“I hate fighting,” Peter grumbled. “It’s tiring.” 

Tony suppressed a sad smile. While he felt the same way, he knew that there was no chance of either of them backing down until they figured this out.

”Yeah me too,” Tony said, handing him a plate to dry. 

There was silence. 

Peter then tried again. “Some of the stuff I said I- I didn’t mean.”

Tony stared at the wall and nodded, “I know. I didn’t either.”

”I guess I just considered the fact that I was a burden to you,” Peter admitted, aimlessly drying a plate that he had already done. “Especially after this past week. If I wasn’t in your life none of that would have happened.”

”Peter-“ Tony was shocked. Did he really think that? A burden? As if Tony would be better off without him? Or that the one way he could protect Tony was to....to leave? Was that what he was implying? 

Yes....that’s what he was implying. Because Tony had implied it without realizing it. Oh God. 

Tonys chest clenched up at the thought of losing his kid. He looked over at the teen who’s messy curls were hanging over his low gaze.

”Maybe I should go home-“ Peter said miserably and Tony cursed himself for not saying anything. 

"Look kid," Tony sighed and Peter turned towards him, not able to hide the hope in his gaze but also the guilt.

"I know we're not...good, ok?" Tony said slowly, "We still have some- a lot of crap to sort out. Both of us. I know that."

Peter nodded firmly in acknowledgement.

Tony then became serious, "But if I wake up and you’re not here?" Tony shook his head and pointed at the teen, "So help me God. Do you understand me?"

Tears formed in the teens eyes and he nodded rather happily, a small smile appearing on his lips. “Yes sir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s always funny when you’re the author but you’re still screaming JUST SAY HES LIKE A SON TO U AND U CANT LOSE HIM AND PETER JUST SAY YOU CANT LOSE HIM EITHER AND STOP FIGHTING!!!!  
Anyyyywayyy how was that???? I hope ok ❤️  
Peter and Tony still have a bunch of stuff to work through...so fights aren’t done- I hope I wrote those ok?? But nightmare and something else (cough I smell action scene cough) in next chapter will help smooth things over. New chapter may take longer since I’m not home to write for a bit but I’ll get it in ASAP :)  
Please tell me what you thought! Stay tuned! And have a wonderful turkey day 🦃🍁  
Love you all 3000❤️


	11. Protectors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter won't stay out of trouble. That's just a fact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my wonderful people. So this- I think is the second to last chapter :( very sad ik- for me too; this has been one of my fav fics ever. So big finale next! Thank you so much for your comments and kudos, they make my day <3  
This chapter is sweet, although it has it's action moments. I like it and I had a lot of fun writing it. Introducing Flash in person in this one, and he's more of a bully than in the movies just FYI.  
Enjoy and thank you so much for reading!

Tony ran a hand through his hair and leaned on the dresser, white knuckles clenching the sides. Pepper was behind him, already in bed with a book and she looked up sadly. 

"How long are you gonna stand there Tony?" she asked. 

Tony shook his head, "You know I think I'm gonna go down to the lab for a bit-"

"No. You did that yesterday and you never came to bed," she said firmly, setting down her book and pursing her lips.

"I can't," he said quietly, his hands already starting to shake. He turned around and leaned against the dresser. "I- I can't."

"Come here," she said gently and Tony did, settling down on top of the covers on his side of the bed. She brushed her hand through his messy hair and kissed his forehead, cupping his cheek with one hand. "Just stay here for a few minutes. Try and get some sleep."

He looked up at her weakly, "Pepp-"

"I'm just glad you're back," she said quietly cutting him off before he could apologize. "Last week was..." 

"Me too Pepp," he agreed, clasping his hand over hers. "I'm sorry."

"Don't," she said, smiling, "Don't apologize."

Tony raised his eyebrows, "You're in a relationship with me. I should be apologizing 24/7."

Pepper gave a light laugh. Then she said slowly, "I heard you and Peter this morning."

"Yeah..." he looked down, his head rubbing against the pillow as he shifted uncomfortably. 

"Are you two gonna be ok?" she asked, shuffling sideways to face him. Her gaze was filled with concern and Tony gave a small smile.

"We always are. So I- I think so," Tony said hopefully, sounding like he was trying to convince himself. "Kid went through a lot."

"So did you," she reminded him. 

"Yeah..." Tony faded off. Then he shifted in bed, getting under the covers. "We need to talk about your last name."

Pepper laughed again, "What about it?"

"You need to change it," he decided. 

"Oh?" Pepper said, smirking, "to what?"

"Stark has a nice ring to it. Or Smith is always option 2. Pepper Smith?" he suggested sincerely, looking over for approval.

Pepper smacked him on the arm and he laughed.

"I love you," she said firmly, locking eyes with him. 

Tony cupped her cheek and kissed her, "I love you too."

He watched Pepper slowly fall asleep against his side and he stayed awake, staring at the ceiling. Whenever he closed his eyes he saw Roman with the knife, driving it into his shoulder, or worse, Peter's. Or he felt the grip on his hair and the ache in his side as he was forced over the side of the tub, his head held under the freezing water. He felt Roman's fist drive into his jaw and snapped awake, or heard Peter's scream pierce through his brain that was trying to shut down to get that desperately needed sleep.

Maybe that's why he didn't hear it the first time. Peter's scream. But the second time Tony's eyes snapped open and he sat up quickly, realizing that it wasn't in his head, but that it was his actual kid, actually screaming. He threw off the covers, jostling Pepper who sat up, also hearing the yell, "Peter?"

"Stay here Pepp," he said, heading for the door. He grabbed an Iron Man gauntlet, folding it over his hand. Then he yanked the door open, sprinting down the hallway as another scream pierced his ears. Flashbacks slowed him down, triggered by the pain-filled yell of his kid and Tony groaned, squeezing his eyes shut and clutching the wall for support.

Tony shook his head, forcing himself to focus. His hands started shaking, his vision spinning. His chest tightened as he felt the rise of a panic attack but he forced it down. Have to get to the kid, he reminded himself, come on Tony.

As Peter screamed again, Tony realized later that the fact that it could be a nightmare didn't occur to him at that moment. All he knew was that someone was hurting his kid and he would kill whoever it was. Gripping the wall, he stumbled his way to Peter's room, reaching the door just as he heard another strangled scream. With searing pain in his ears, chest, and head he slammed the door open, staggering into the room and pointing his palm towards Peter's bed. 

The blaster heated up and Tony's chest filled with heat, his vision red.

"Leave him alone!" he yelled, his mind half-trapped in his own nightmare as he expected Roman to be standing over the kid and torturing Peter. Well he wouldn't let that happen. He would save him this time-

Tony then blinked and lowered his arm.

Peter was tangled in his covers, kicking and writhing in pain, his hands clenched behind his back as if they were tied, which they had been for most of the week there, gasping for air between screams. He was thrashing and sobbing, "No! No Tony, no!"

"Pete-" Tony said urgently, removing the blaster from his hand and surging forward. He dropped to his knees by the bedside and reached for the kid. Peter's fist shot out and caught Tony right in the jaw when he tried to grab him and he fell backward, rubbing his face and cursing, "Jeez-"

He knew the kid wasn't awake. But between the strangled gasps for air and spluttering that came after a period of silent struggling, the spasm of Peter's bad shoulder that corresponded with a chilling scream, and the shouting of Tony's name, Tony knew he was reliving the worst experiences of their week: when he got stabbed, the waterboarding, and Tony being hurt right in front of him. 

"No, don't," Peter sobbed, "Please don't- don't touch him-"

"Peter, listen to me. Wake up, kid," Tony hissed, cupping the kid's cheeks, his hair messy and damp with sweat. Peter thrashed away from him angrily.

"No," he moaned before he arched his back and choked out a scream of despair, tears streaming down his cheeks. Another scream, this one pure pain, and it broke Tony's heart.

Tony saw red and shook the teen's shoulders, hard. "Kid, wake up!"

Peter's eyes burst open with a loud gasp like he had just broken the surface and needed air. He focused on Tony, his face crumpling into look of relief. Although he was awake, the flashbacks obviously hadn't stopped and Peter fought them desperately, his kicking continuing. It was when his foot hit the side of the bed with a sickening _crack_ that Tony realized he could get seriously hurt. And so he grabbed the struggling kid in his arms and pulled him down to the floor in front of him. Tony was on one knee and he grabbed Peter under and over one of the kid's flailing arms to keep him in place. The other one rested firmly on his good shoulder.

"I gotcha," Tony assured him, clapping him on the shoulder as the kid tried to steady his breathing, his kicking and punching growing more and more sluggish, his back slowly leaning heavier on Tony's chest. "I gotcha."

Peter was gasping, his eyes squeezed shut. "You're home," Tony whispered to him. "You're home, you're safe Pete. He can't hurt you anymore. I won't let him."

It took a while for Peter to calm down. Tony rested his hand on Peter's head and left it there, breathing hard as well, falling backward off of one knee and into a sitting position. Tears still streamed down Peter's cheeks and he furiously wiped them, shuddering in Tony's grip, the teen's hand reaching up and clasping Tony's arm and squeezing. 

Tony let him go slowly, still keeping a hand on his shoulder as Peter untangled himself. Wincing, he moved back to lean against the edge of the bed next to Tony in similar fashion, breathing a shuddery sigh. 

"You ok kid?" Tony asked nervously. It was a dumb question, but knowing Peter, that kid was going to give a dumb answer. 

"Yeah. Sorry," Peter said quietly, rubbing his nose, his hand shaking at his side.

"How come May hasn't told me about those?" Tony asked after a second of silence. 

"Because I haven't slept," Peter boldly admitted. 

Tony saw Peter bracing, as if Tony was going to turn and get mad at him. Instead he sighed, "Yeah, me neither."

Peter looked sideways at me, "Really?"

"I didn't much before," Tony said honestly. "But yeah. Haven't since we got back."

Peter nodded and then looked down, his arms curling around himself. 

"Peter, stop it."

"I didn't say anything."

"I knew what you were thinking," Tony cut him off. "And it doesn't make you weak. And I don't think you're weak. You want to know why?"

"Why?" Peter mumbled, crossing his arms. 

"Because I have had nightmares for almost 10 years. Right after Afghanistan they started," Tony said firmly. "Along with the panic attacks. Now I know you've been talking to Rhodey about the stuff, but you haven't really been talking to me about it. It helps you know."

"Yeah well whenever we talk, we fight," Peter mumbled. 

"Then let's talk. No fighting," Tony promised. 

Peter was silent for a good minute and Tony was getting worried he would never get the kid to open up to him anymore when suddenly a wave of words came rushing out.

"I can't sleep because whenever I close my eyes I feel that grip on my hair shoving me underwater and it's like I can't even breathe," Peter said angrily. "Or- or I feel the knife go into my shoulder again or worse I see it go into yours because of me-"

"I'm gonna stop you right there," Tony said furiously. "None of that was your fault. And this?" Tony yanked down his shirt to show Peter the bandage, "Was 100% not your fault. You know who's fault it was? Roman. And is he alive right now?"

"No," Peter said quietly. 

"Can he hurt you or me anymore?" Tony said firmly. 

"No," Peter said even quieter. 

"Then don't let him. You're stronger than that Peter, I promise you that," Tony insisted. "He cannot break you. He didn't break you when he was alive, he sure as hell can't do it when he's dead."

Peter was looking at him with wide eyes. 

"It's gonna hurt kid, believe me, I know," Tony admitted. "After Afghanistan I wasn't the same. It changes you. It was my fault from dragging you into this and," Tony put up a hand to stop Peter who tried to cut in. "It _was_ my fault. They were after me and they used you to get to me. You can't mess with the facts. I dragged you into all this and it's my fault and I am so so sorry kid." He rubbed a hand over his face. 

"Point is Pete, is that it does change you, and I hate to say it, but Roman was right. It gets inside you. It hurts and it stings." Tony nudged Peter slightly, "But it makes you stronger and it makes you who you are," Tony said. 

"So it gets better?" Peter asked weakly. 

Tony nodded, "With time. It got better right around the time I met you," he said shooting a glance at Peter.

The kid looked down, but a small smile tugged at his lips. 

"The nerd who said he had homework," Tony rolled his eyes and sighed. "And a horrible liar."

"I _had_ homework!" Peter protested. "And I wasn't a bad liar, I was hiding the biggest secret of my life from the entire city!"

Tony shrugged, "Goggles and a onesie?"

"It wasn't a onesie," Peter grumbled. 

"It's still a onesie," Tony pointed out jokingly.

Peter laughed. Then silence returned until Peter's voice broke it. 

"Sometimes... I can't tell the difference anymore. I'll wake up and I'm still in a nightmare and I don't even know it. Sometimes you'll come in and I'll think it's all ok and then Roman will kill you-" Peter trailed off, starting to shake again. 

"Hey, hey, hey," Tony's voice grew louder. "I'm real. 100% real. 100% me."

"I-I know," Peter said, nodding profusely. "Just sometimes I don't...know." He rubbed his nose, trailing off. 

"Then we'll think of a word. A word to say when it's really us," Tony suggested. 

"I- I don't know," Peter stuttered, knitting his brow. "W-what do we say?"

Tony thought for a second and then smirked. "Crazy train," Tony suggested. 

Peter raised an eyebrow. 

"Have I taught you anything?" Tony gasped. "Ozzy Osborn? No?"

Peter laughed, "Hey, at least I listen to Led Zeplin with you."

"Oh yeah?" Tony scoffed. "Name a song."

"The one that goes du...dununu, dununu- back in black," Peter protested. 

"You did not just say that," Tony choked, putting his hands to his temples. 

"What?" Peter laughed before he started giggling, "WAIT! That's ACDC! I knew that I swear!"

"Uh huh," Tony chuckled and when the laughing died down he decided, "I'm gonna blame it on you being tired. Think you can go to sleep Pete?"

"I think so," Peter nodded. 

"Ok underoos," Tony said, starting to get to his feet.

Peter suddenly snapped his head up, "Tony?"

"Yeah?" he turned to look at the kid. 

"Can you...stay?" Peter asked quietly, his brown eyes wide. The room was dark but Tony could still see him shaking. 

"Yeah kid," Tony nodded, and when Peter didn't move he realized the teen didn't want to go back in bed. He was surprised at this, but then realized why. Tony was the same way. By not sleeping in a bed, but rather on a hard and uncomfortable surface, it was harder to fall into a deep sleep. That's why he fell asleep most times at the lab at a desk or in a chair or sometimes even on the floor. Tony just thought he was the only one with that bad habit. He never thought Peter would be the same.

Peter closed his eyes, resting his head on the back of the bed, which could not be comfortable. He decided he would get a pillow once the kid fell asleep. Tony calmed his own breathing down, shaking his head to clear away the rest of his panic attack and flash backs. When he looked over he saw Peter had fallen back to sleep, due to exhaustion. The teen stared to fall to the side and Tony quickly wrapped his arm around his far shoulder, pulling him back upright. Tony didn't plan on it, but the kid's head fell against his shoulder, trapping his arm around him. 

Peter shivered slightly and Tony grabbed a blanket from the bed. With his one hand, trying not to jostle the sleeping boy, he lay it over him, making sure Peter was warm enough. 

The kid grabbed it in his sleep, pulling it up to his chin and shifted so his head was on Tony's chest, curling towards him like they had done in that cell a week ago. Tony looked down and wrapped his other an arm around him as well, placing his hand protectively on the back of Peter's head. 

They hadn't fought, like he promised. He knew they weren't done fighting, but at the moment, it didn't really matter. He would stay awake all night with that kid in his arms.

Pepper came in about 15 minutes later to check on both of them. She smiled when she found Tony asleep for the first time in months, Peter in his protective embrace. She smiled and kissed Tony on the cheek before ruffling Peter's hair lightly. Then she silently closed the door and crept back down the hallway. 

Tony set down his cup of coffee before he could take a sip. Pepper looked up from the paper as she walked into the kitchen.

"Where?" Tony asked urgently.

_"Queens Boulevard."_

Tony cussed.

"What's going on?" she asked urgently.

He rounded the table and kissed Pepper, a suit already and coming and forming around him as he pulled away. "Hostages. Police aren't gaining anything. Be back soon."

"Be safe!" Pepper called after him.

"That's my middle name," he winked, as the helmet closed over his face and he shot down the hallway and out the lab's exit. He spiraled into the sky, let FRIDAY get her bearings and then flew forward. 

"Ok talk to me," he demanded.

_"Man is Michael Hale. Black arms dealer. Weapons mostly. Slipped by the police multiple times. He's got a business building locked down. Large amount of assailants with heavy weapons. 25 hostages."_

"And police can't go in?" Tony asked, swerving around buildings.

_"He's had a hostage post videos on social media. If anyone enters the building, he'll open fire."_

"Then what's he waiting for? Or what does he want?" Tony knit his eyebrow.

_"Unclear. There is a possibility this was a weapons exchange gone wrong. My scanners pick up 3 emptied trucks in the garage with false plates. Possibly someone ratted him out and is already dead. I need to be closer to get internal access."_

"Oh, I'll get you close," Tony promised, arriving at the scene. He dropped into the middle of the road, shocking a few police officers. 

"Hold your fire!" the commissioner yelled, holding up his hand. "Stark."

"I'm going in," Tony said firmly. 

"You're our best bet," the man shrugged, "We don't have much choice."

"Get ready to receive hostages," Tony warned, peering at the building. FRIDAY started a full scan.

"How?"

"Don't know yet," Tony admitted, firing his boosters up. "Stay by a radio. I'll contact you if I need to," he said before blasting into the air and flying to the 10th or so floor. He burst in through the window, dropping into a roll and raising blasters. That floor was clear.

"FRIDAY?"

_"19th floor sir," _she responded._ "But there are agents located at the front of the building first floor, and positioned at every 5 flights of stairs."_

"Well then I guess we'll just have to work our way up," Tony sighed, starting for the steps. 

There was suddenly footsteps behind him and Tony whirled, blaster ready. He almost shot too- except for an internal instinct that told him if he did it would be the worst mistake he would make in his entire life.

"Nonononono ah!" Peter flipped up to the ceiling, pulling off his mask. "Don't shoot! Just me."

Tony lowered his arm and glared, taking a deep breath. "Peter," he warned dangerously.

"I know what you're gonna say-" Peter started slowly. 

"You should not be here," Tony hissed.

"I thought this through," Peter protested.

Tony laughed dryly, shooting him a look, "Don't tell me you thought this through-"

"I did think this through!" Peter raised his voice, a small spark of anger in his gaze. "Tony, you can't get rid of me. Let me help."

"Aren't you supposed to be in school?" Tony narrowed his eyes.

"Free period," Peter countered. 

"You're not even wearing the new suit," Tony said in exasperation. 

"Because I'm doing some touch ups on that one. This one's fine," Peter spluttered.

"I'm not happy about this," Tony said.

Peter winced, "You don't have a choice."

"We don't have time to fight right now Peter," Tony looked warily at the steps. 

"I know. So let's go," Peter insisted. 

"If I tell you to sit out, you sit out. Understand?" Tony finally said, regretting his decision but knowing full well Peter wouldn't back down. He had the same stubbornness as Tony did- maybe even getting it from him. 

Peter hesitated, testing him with his challenging gaze. 

"Or I knock you out again," Tony added, only half kidding. 

"Fine," Peter rolled his eyes. 

"Mask," he nodded to Peter who shoved it on. 

"Karen says there's guys on each of the stair cases that go by 5," Peter reported. 

"Yep," Tony said, opening the door to the stairway and having FRIDAY do a heat scan. Before he could even blast off Peter had shot a web, slingshotting himself up 4 levels, flipping over the 5th set of stairs. A second later a man was hit against the rail and slumped to the floor. 

"Darn it, kid," Tony cursed, blasting up to the next set and throwing the man down a flight after a bullet bounced harmlessly off his suit. 

"Pete, you take out the rest in the stairwell, ok? I'm going to see what our buddy is up to," Tony said, hovering at floor 19 while Peter swung past and webbed the man a staircase up. He dissapeared over the landing but a second later Tony heard his voice.

"On it," Peter said, connecting his comms. "I'll be there in a sec."

"Be safe," Tony demanded. 

"Middle name," Peter quipped, his red and blue suit disappearing 4 levels up. 

Tony burst through the door and leveled his arm, ready to open fire. The room was clear, but he heard voices down the hall. Tony started forward, getting a reading from FRIDAY. 

15 men, all with heavy weapons were behind the door to the biggest room on the floor. He straightened his shoulders and knocked. 

There was commotion behind the door and Tony waited patiently for the door to finally open.

"Hi," he greeted, blasting the first man halfway across the room. 

Shots immediately fired and bounced uselessly off of Tony's suit. He fired back, blasting 5 of the men at one time. He shot forward, tackling another and spinning and taking out the man next to him who could barely get a shot off in time. 

Tony spun and fired another beam, and then one behind him, FRIDAY directing the blast, courtesy of his new "eyes in the back of my head" protocol Peter and he had been perfecting. 

Suddenly there came 4 blasts, all to the head, with such force that it shattered his helmet and Tony ducked, blasting the 2 men that had hit him with- he didn't even know what had hit him. He spun due to FRIDAY's garbled alert but something hit him straight in the back and he went flying, hitting the far wall and thankfully not crashing through it. He groaned, getting on his hands and knees when something clamped down on his right wrist, sinking it into the wall. 

Tony fell backward again, breathing hard, his nose bleeding. There was a long cut on the side of his head and his vision was blurry. The hostages were screaming in fear which only made his head hurt more.

A gun went off, and someone yelled, "SHUT UP!"

Tony groaned again and sat up, yanking on the thing around his wrist that was surprisingly strong. It wouldn't budge. Time to talk his way out of this one. 

"Wow, you guys have some nice toys," Tony grinned.

The man in the center who Tony guessed shot this weird thing at him stepped forward and the men that weren't unconscious flanked him.

"Tony Stark," he clicked his tongue. "Back with us I see."

"Yeah I took a week vacation," Tony said casually, manually coordinating the suit to start hacking into the device on his wrist. 

The man laughed. "You probably already know who I am so I'll skip the formalities."

"Michael Hale. Black arms dealer, did I win a prize?" Tony said smoothly. 

The man chuckled, "I worked too hard for you to ruin this heist too-"

"What exactly _is_ going on here?" Tony asked. "3 trucks in the garage are emptied. I'm guessing that's where the fancy guns came from? Someone finally not play nice with you and rat you out? Because usually you work _under _the radar. You know the whole black market thing," he mocked. 

"Humor will not save you Stark," Hale shook his head sadly. 

"No, but it's fun to mess with you," Tony admitted. He manually set up a targetting system, missiles ready to be fired at each of the guards as soon as his weapons were ready. They were currently at 60%. Whatever that wrist device had done had zapped his suit into restart. 

"Is that so?"

Someone entered the room quietly and Tony saw Peter in the far corner. The teen jumped up to the wall, slowly creeping forward. Tony shot him a subtle look while rolling his eyes that screamed, _NO_. 

"Yeah, yeah it is," Tony grinned. 70% power. Almost there, come on. 

"Coming here alone was a mistake," the man said, motioning for the men to raise their guns. They all aimed at Tony, all pointed at his head and chest. He heard the clicks and the fingers tightened on all the triggers. Funny enough, Tony wasn't really worried about that, but more so of the fact that the idiot had literally gave Peter the perfect opportunity to come in. 

"Except he didn't," Peter said dramatically, dropping to the ground. "Perfect entrance. Couldn't have planned it better myself. Hey," he saluted, "friendly neighborhood spiderman here. Did your mom ever tell you it's not nice to play with guns?" 

"Hey," Tony growled at him, "bench." All the men snapped back to face him, regaining their grip on their weapons and taking aim. Tony saw the white eyes on the suit widen. 80%. Stop talking kid, just give him a few more seconds-

"No way, this dude looks interesting," Peter blurted out, clearly just trying to make the guns train on him instead. It was a blessing and a curse since it was now giving Tony time to slip out of the wrist lock. Tony still didn't like it. 

"How old are you?" the man laughed at the approaching teen.

"75," Peter quipped. "So how about you keep your guns off him and turn them to the senile old man over here," Peter spun his finger around in a mocking fashion. 

"Don't move or we blow your head off," one of the men snarled at the cocky teenager, the men turning their backs on Tony.

"Woah, woah, woah, hey-" Tony said urgently. 80%. He yanked at the clasp, furious with the fact that the guns were now trained on his kid.

"Move and head is blown off. Noted," Peter squeaked back to the guard, raising his hands. Then he put two fingers to his palm and webbed two of the men, slinging himself forward and kicking two others. Tony's suit finally hacked the device and it snapped off as Peter came sliding towards him. Peter hit the wall and covered his head and Tony spun in front of him, putting up his arm that expanded into a shield to cover them from the fire. 

Peter looked up weakly, slumped against the wall, "Don't be mad."

"Later," Tony grumbled, a new helmet forming over his head. He spun and fired the missiles on one knee as Peter swung up to the ceiling. 

"Get the hostages safe!" Tony yelled as half of them hit their targets that hadn't moved too much. 

"Yeah!" Peter shouted back, sliding under a man's legs and taking him down with him. Peter got to his feet and started running towards the group of men and women cowering in the back of the room.

"Let's move, let's move! Go, go!" he yelled, webbing another attacker's gun and flinging it aside. Out of the corner of his eye, Tony saw Peter leading the hostages down the hallway and into the other room.

Tony blasted the man pointing a gun at Peter's back and ducked another punch, knocking a scary looking weapon out of the man's hands. He shot forward, tackling another enemy before he spun him into the one still standing. 

Tony aimed missiles at the other 2, dropping them before they could raise their guns a second time and shot out his fist, knocking the next flat on his back. Then he heard a small cry of pain and a loud thud from the hallway and Tony's head snapped towards it.

Bullets bounced off his suit from the last 2 men and Tony blasted them without turning around. With the room clear and the men either unconscious or groaning, Tony picked up Michael and knocked him across the head for good measure before sprinting to the hallway. He flew forward into the other room where he saw Peter on the ground, groaning. A man, without a gun thank God, was looming over him, kicking him in the ribs.

Peter, who was blocking his way from getting to the cowering group of people coughed weakly, suffering another brutal kick to the stomach and face before Tony took aim and blasted the man in the chest. He flew and hit the far wall, crumpling to an unconscious heap before Tony knelt to check on the teen that lifted the mask only slightly to cough up blood and wipe his mouth. Peter pulled the mask back down and with a moan, collapsed back onto his back, holding his side and breathing hard.

"Kid, hey-" Tony said worriedly, having flashbacks to when he had to do this at the airport battle during the fight between him and Cap, and the many times he had to in that week they had been kidnapped. 

Peter's eyes suddenly widened and he shot a web grenade over Tony's shoulder. There was a groan of pain and a loud thud and clatter. Tony had instantly spun, leveling his arm, but the man who had a gun pointed at his exposed head was already stuck to the floor under a spiderweb. 

Peter breathed a sigh of relief and sank down the last inch to the floor. 

"Woah, woah, hey, kid you ok?" Tony said, slipping a hand under Peter's neck and grasping his shoulder. 

"Yeah," Peter groaned, and after a second he rolled over, getting to his feet with Tony's help. Tony grabbed his arm as he faltered, putting a supporting hand to his back as Peter straightened, clasping his side. "Yeah, I'm good."

"Is everyone ok?" Tony asked. 

No one screamed or shouted so Tony took that as a yes. 

"Radio down to the commissioner. Have him send a squad up," Tony said to Peter who nodded. "It's gonna be ok," Tony promised everyone. 

Tony snuck off to the side with Peter amidst all the craziness. Tony took off and Peter followed, swinging down the streets until Peter spoke through the comms.

_"Alley on the left."_

Tony did a loop and landed, turning around to wait for the kid. Peter landed behind him and stumbled, collapsing to the floor before Tony could catch him. "Pete-" Tony's brow knit; Peter didn't usually mess up on easy landings. He hurriedly went to grab the kid and when he did his suit came away smeared with blood. 

"You're bleeding," he exclaimed. 

"Yeah," Peter said, swaying slightly. His knees buckled and Tony easily lowered him. "I'll be fine," Peter mumbled as he tried to stand again. Tony forced him back to the ground, pulling him against the wall of the building. Peter pressed his palms to the ground and tried to sit himself up, his hands going to his side with a cry of pain. "The guy had a knife. Stabbed me with it."

"You've got to be kidding me," Tony said angrily, the helmet receding to his neck. 

"Oh yeah, this is just a practical joke," Peter slurred sarcastically. "April fools."

"You didn't tell me," Tony hissed, already getting FRIDAY to run a scan. 

"It's fine. I'll walk it off," Peter said, trying to get up but Tony pressed a hand firmly on his shoulder, keeping him down. 

"We both know your healing factor has been out of whack since... FRIDAY century mode," Tony said, the suit breaking away. 

"Your wrist Tony," Peter said, his eyebrows knitting. 

Tony looked and saw it was bruised badly, even cut up in some places; whatever had clamped around it had pressed the suit into his skin. He pulled his long sleeve shirt down over it, and smacked Peter's hand that tried to examine it. "Backpack, where is it?"

"But-"

"You got stabbed, Peter," Tony said. "Don't tell me you're worried about a scratch on my wrist."

"It's more than a scratch," Peter grumbled but he pointed to the wall of the building. Tony looked and saw a backpack webbed about halfway up the brick wall. 

"FRIDAY, bag please," Tony called behind him. "Also, go grab a first aid kit from one of the ambulances. Pronto."

The suit cut down the backpack and dropped it by Tony's side and then zoomed out of the alley. Tony pressed a hand to Peter's side and the kid winced. He went through Peter's backpack with one hand, pulling out his change of clothes. The suit came back around the corner, handing Tony a first aid kit.

"Keep watch FRIDAY," Tony said and the suit blocked them from view, monitoring the alley. 

"Mask," Tony said, going through the first aid kit. 

Peter yanked it off, his hair plastered to his forehead with sweat, his nose bleeding. There was a small cut on his head that ran down the side of his face, identical to Tony's. 

"Here," Tony gave him a wipe for the blood and Peter started rubbing his face. "Easy kid," Tony chided. The rubbing slowed. 

Tony examined the wound. "We'll stitch it back up when we get to the compound."

He ripped open a bandage for it and smoothed it over the suit. The fabric was designed to sustain and help injuries heal so it was already applying pressure around the room except for the rip in the suit. He smoothed it out and doubled over it when blood started to come through before wrapping it with an ace bandage. Peter winced when he was finished and he crumpled up the used wipe. His face looked a little better. 

Tony offered his hand and Peter took it. Tony helped him to his feet and Peter fell into him for support upon straightening. Tony caught him with ease and helped him regain his footing before holding him steady as he put on jeans, shoes and his hoodie over his suit. Tony shoved everything else into the backpack and then started to get into the suit. 

"Wait- what are we doing?" Peter asked. 

"I'm taking you back to the compound," Tony said firmly.

"The school's gonna think I skipped," Peter said worriedly. 

"Then I'll call them and explain that I needed to take you out of class," Tony suggested. 

"They won't believe it's you," Peter spoke weakly. "I left during free period. I can get into so much trouble. I have a Spanish quiz next block, I'll just go and take that and then-"

"You're serious right now," Tony said, astounded. He shook his head, "You're doing any of that."

"What-what do you mean-" Peter stuttered and Tony grabbed his arm. 

Tony sighed. He handed the backpack to the suit, "New plan. FRIDAY, take that back to the compound. Have a car come and get us. Come on Pete."

Peter walked nervously into school, trying not to limp. His hand was firmly clenched over his side, hoping that the blood wasn't seeping through the bandage. He yanked his hoodie tighter around his neck to cover up his suit as he walked into the principal's office. 

"Mr. Parker," someone snapped and Peter looked up at the front desk. Of course it had to be the vice principal. She hated him. Her tone was cold but also filled with satisfaction, like it would be her pleasure to expel him in front of everyone in the office. "I expected more from you. Skipping free period, again? If you think that you can just waltz back in with no consequences-"

Peter flinched but suddenly there were hands on his shoulders and the vice principal froze.

"Hi, my name is Tony Stark?" Tony flashed a big smile. "I've been the one taking Peter out of school lately. Back in my day, you could leave without a second thought so I didn't think it would be a problem."

He patted Peter's shoulder and strolled forward confidently, taking of his glasses and folding them while smiling at the vice principal who suddenly straightened and smiled. 

"Kids used to skip all the time and I figured because Peter is such a good student, I could borrow him every so often to do extra time at the Avengers Compound through his Stark Industries Internship."

"Well I-" she stuttered.

"It was my mistake, and I do apologize. Peter just convinced me to come in because he had been getting reprimanded about it but it must have been some other teacher; Peter told me the vice principal was a kind and outstanding administrator."

"No-no sir it wasn't me," she stuttered, taking the opening. "He's such a sweet boy."

"He is, isn't he? They grow up so fast," Tony said and Peter almost snorted. 

The woman was practically falling head over heels for the billionaire, at least until Tony clasped his hands, snapping her out of her trance. "Good. Well what can I sign? Peter's going to need to leave for the rest of the day today and I can guarantee it will happen again throughout the year so what do I need to sign to say that I'm the cause of some of his absences. I won't always be there to pick him up. He'll have to leave."

Peter was slightly shocked at that. Tony meant for when he snuck out to go be Spiderman during free period, like he usually did. That was nice of him. 

"Well, you can become is second guardian so that you have authority?" she suggested, pulling out paperwork. Tony picked up a pen, twirling it in his fingers effortlessly and flashed another smile. 

"Great," he said kindly, calling over his shoulder. "Kid, you ok with that?"

"Y-yeah," Peter croaked. "I'm gonan grab my backpack, is that ok Mrs. Knight?"

"Knight, what a nice name," Tony commented while scribbling down paperwork. 

"Whatever you need sweetie," she smiled at Peter for the first time in his entire life. Of course she did, sucking up to Tony like that, who was all smiles to the camera. Peter smiled fakely back and left the office, heading down the hall to his locker. 

He went down the steps and walked to the middle of the hallway, stopping at his locker and opening it. Peter winced at the pain in his side and grabbed his backpack, starting to fill it with books. 

Suddenly Peter's spider senses tingled and he squeezed his eyes shut. Not again....not again. Sure enough, there was a loud bang as hands slammed into either side of his locker. Peter turned around right into Flash who was leaning over him, inches away. 

"Leaving?" Flash asked cockily. 

"Yea," Peter said, deciding to ignore him as he started for a book. Bad idea. He never got there. A hand grabbed the back of his hoodie and threw him backwards. Peter stumbled into the arms of one of Flash's friends who grabbed both of his wrists. The other 2 friends flanked him, making sure Peter couldn't squirm out and high tail it. 

"Where were you during free period Parker?" Flash asked.

"None of your business," Peter grumbled, struggling.

Flash grabbed his collar and forced him against the locker, Peter's back and head slamming into the metal hard, jarring the wound in his side. He bit his lip, cutting off a cry of pain.

Flash laughed, thinking he was hurt by that simple movement that on a good day, Peter wouldn't even flinch at, especially not after the things he had been through. "You're so weak Peter. Puny Parker, that's a good one too. Just rolls of the tongue."

"Just leave me alone Flash," Peter said, shoving back on the hand that was gripping his collar.

Flash tightened his hold, raising Peter slightly off the ground and he suppressed a whimper at the strain on his ribs, "No. I don't think I want to. I'm done with your crap Peter. The only reason you have any friends is because some people actually believe your lie about having that internship."

"I do have the internship," Peter hissed.

Flash raised his hand and Peter flinched. He actually flinched. Something clenched inside of him. He had faced monsters, bad guys, horrible people. He had been tortured in a cell for a week straight. Yet the one thing that made him step back, the one time he flinched, was with a school bully that had been tormenting him since first grade. 

"Shut up," Flash said angrily. "You do it to get idiots to like you."

"Maybe I have friends because I'm smart," Peter said, gripping Flash's hand under his chin and trying to pry it off without using any super strength. "Unlike you who cheats your way through Mrs. Losowski's chem class," Peter countered, wriggling his eyebrows. 

Flash's eyesbrows dropped the bully snarled. 

"I'm done with your sarcastic quips to Peter," he warned, clenching his fist. 

Peter gulped. He wouldn't use his strength to hurt them, he wouldn't. If he punched back he could give the kid a concussion. While Flash deserved it, Peter didn't want that advantage, and he didn't want to be known as more of a freak then he already was. 

Peter closed his eyes, trembling and bracing for the hit as Flash's grip tightened and he brought back his fist. 

"HEY!"

Peter exhaled a shaky breath and looked down the hallway. Tony was storming forward, a look of pure fury on his face. 

"Put him down," he directed calmly, his voice icy and cold.

Flash's jaw dropped and in his amazement he didn't do what Tony asked.

"Don't make me ask again," Tony threatened.

Flash gulped and dropped Peter who struggled to remain standing once his feet hit the ground. He leaned heavily against the locker, breathing hard, looking at Tony warily as the man calmly approached the bullies.

"Do you know who I am?" he asked, getting right in Flash's face.

"Y-yes sir," Flash nodded, looking like he was about to pee himself.

"Do you know what I will do if I ever catch you even _looking_ wrong at Peter again?" Tony asked calmly.

Flash nodded vigorously.

"I didn't hear you," Tony snapped, making Flash flinch.

"Yes. Yes sir. Yes," he spluttered.

"And that goes for you three as well," Tony said, straightening and glaring at the other 3 kids who took a step back. "You're lucky if any of you get into colleges after what I just saw."

Flash's face plummeted.

"So now," Tony suggested, "you can go back to class and actually learn something useful in your pathetic little brain and spread the word that Peter in fact does have that internship," Tony said mockingly. 

"I- I will sir," Flash whimpered. 

"And stay the hell away from my kid," Tony snarled.

Flash pushed through his buddies and hurried down the hallway, his friends tripping over themselves in an effort to follow him.

Tony turned to Peter who had reclasped a hand over his side, "You ok Pete?"

"Yeah," Peter looked up at him and gave him a small smile, "Thanks."

Tony smiled in return. Peter shoved his books into his bag and closed his locker. Tony put his arm around him and they left school, walking down the front steps to the waiting car. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that? Please leave a comment on what you thought <3  
The next chapter will pick up where this left off because Tony and Peter have a lot to work through in a span of a couple thousand words. Next chapter may be longer and there will be a little Rhodey and possibly Ross (because I know you all love when I write him XD) as icing on the cake.  
More fighting which is always fun but even more irondad moments and angst to make up for it. Thank you all for sticking with this and with all your support and I'm letting you all know rn, you guys have been amazing and definitely keeping me busy; I have AT LEAST 3 fics lined up to crank through IMMEIDIATELY after this one and I am soooo excited!  
So I hope to do this wonderful story justice and write a beautiful ending so stay tuned for final chapter sometime this week!!!


	12. The Famous Final Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s not over until it’s over, but every journey has its end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS A LONG ONE JUST FOR YOU GUYS  
I am soooooooo sad to see this fic go you guys :( :( this was seriously one of my favorites! Thank you all so so much for reading and leaving comments and kudos- they meant the absolute world to me. I love you guys ❤️ I hope u enjoy this last chapter I kinda went insane and wrote a pretty long one, staying up till like 1 on multiple occasions😂 I’m not the best at endings but I do really like this chapter. Maybe it’s kinda cringe idk but I’m feelin good 😂  
You get the final talk that smooths things out, a little final action for ya and then tony and peter being tony and peter for the rest of the chapter. With guest appearances of happy rhodey Ross and one other person from their past. Also pepper being a mom 🙃  
I really hope u enjoy thank you all so much again for all of your support and I really hope you like this final chapter.

"Ok Peter, come on," Tony said as they entered the kitchen. "We gotta talk." He had stitched up the cut in Peter's side that was thankfully already starting to heal. The car ride home had been close to silent; this was their only confrontation:

_"You should have let me handle those guys," Tony said. _

_"They had guns at you, what was I supposed to do?" Peter grumbled, crossing his arms and slumping in the seat._

_Not wanting to argue at the moment; he knew it would only make things worse he decided to ask, "How's your side?" _

_"It's fine," Peter responded. _

_Fine. He'd change the subject then. "How long has he been bullying you like that Pete?" Tony said firmly. "First the eye and now this?"_

_"Thanks for sticking up for me Tony, really, thank you. But can we please drop it? Please?" Peter said miserably, turning towards the window._

_"Ok."_

Tony left it at that, knowing Peter was in pain and hating that he couldn't do anything to stop it. Even in the med room they remained quiet towards one another, not talking about what had happened earlier or the incident at school. It wasn't mad silence, just...cautious. However, there was no denying that it would continue like this until one of them said something, which is why Tony had to. 

Peter set down his bag on the couch and sighed, shoving his hands in his sweatshirt pockets. "Do we have to? We were doing pretty good."

Half of it was sarcasm, and half of it was honesty. He saw the hope in the kid's eyes, how he wanted to put the past behind them and forget about it all. Tony had done that too many times in his life and screwed up too many things because of it. He was not screwing up his relationship with his kid. 

"Yes, we do. Because it's just gonna build up until one of us snaps again," Tony pointed out. He flicked his finger between both of them, "This? This is not how it's supposed to be. I don't like it and I'm pretty sure you don't like it either."

"Fine," Peter leaned against the counter, and Tony had a pang as he realized they were back where they started- in the same positions in the kitchen. Last time it didn't go too well. He hoped this time would be different. 

Like a ticking time bomb, they both waited for the other to speak. Tension thickened in the air, the old resentment coming back, anger building up slightly as they were reminded what they had said to one another in all of their fights.

Tony sighed, snapping them both out of their angry thoughts, "Fine. I'll go first. Most recent. Today."

Peter, of course, just needed cut in now that Tony had started the argument, "You had 15 guns pointed at your head. They were going to shoot you!" he said angrily.

"I had a missile targeting system back there," Tony said, "and with a couple more seconds of stalling, which I was doing, I would have been fine."

Peter frowned at that and then spluttered, "Well I didn't know!" 

"Doesn't matter!" Tony shouted. 

"Yes it does!" Peter yelled back before he leaned back, shaking his head. 

"You didn't need to put yourself in danger. I know you saw my look," Tony raised an eyebrow. 

Peter narrowed his eyes, indicating that he did see the look and chose to ignore it. "You would have done the same."

"Yeah well," Tony knew that was true, "aren't you the one telling me I'm not always right?"

"That's besides the point," Peter stuttered. 

"Uh huh," Tony rolled his eyes. "Look, obviously I want you safe. And obviously I know you're not going to stop being Spiderman. I never would tell you to do that, but before we get anywhere with this, we both have to agree that going out less than a week after we got back, when you _clearly_ weren't healed fully, was flat out irresponsible."

Peter crossed his arms and looked away, fuming. 

"Can we agree?" Tony repeated. "_Hey_."

Peter gave a slow nod, sighing audibly. "Fine," he rolled his eyes. "It was irresponsible. But that doesn't give you the right to bring up my past," he said firmly. 

It was then Tony's turn to give the slow nod of the head, "I know."

"You do it a lot," Peter admitted, "and I know you don't do it on purpose. It's just one of your...character flaws."

"Character flaws, huh?" Tony smirked. 

Peter's lip curled into a small smile, "Yeah."

"I don't do it on purpose Pete, you're right. I do it because I want you to be better. I've made plenty of mistakes in my life. But my worst mistake is when I've repeated my history. I just...don't want you to make the same mistakes I did," he said quietly. "That's not an excuse, just an explanation. I know it's not fair to you. I'll try not to bring it up anymore, I promise. I'm sorry."

Peter gave him another small smile, "Thanks Tony. And- and when I said I didn't want you calling me kid, I- I didn't mean that."

"Well good," Tony would have ruffled his hair if he was closer, "because I never really stopped calling you it. I thought i kept doing it just to piss you off at first, but turns out it's just a habit."

"Well it's a good habit," Peter said happily. "And- and I do need you." 

One of the biggest shocks of that first fight- Peter walking out, agreeing with Tony's statement that he didn't need him anymore, repaired fully by the guilty look on Peter's face that showed it had been practically ripping him apart since he said it.

"I know kid," Tony said cockily. "But you could let me get you that new phone."

"My phone is fine!" Peter protested.

"It's an iPhone negative 5 Peter," Tony rolled his eyes. 

"Whatever," Peter grinned. 

After the short, normal banter, the hated silence was back. Tony desperately wanted to be rid of it. He looked at the kid who was bouncing awkwardly against the counter, wondering what to cover next. This was one of the worst and best moments of Tony's life. A crash course of their fights, reliving the hurtful words and trying to take them back. 

"Peter, what happened that entire week wasn't your fault, ok?" he said, eyeing Peter warily. "It wasn't your fault at all. Me getting hurt is never your fault."

"Yeah," Peter said, looking away, unconvinced. Then he spoke quietly, "I want you safe. If leaving keeps you safe- I'll..."

Tony froze in fear. One of the few people in his life that he cared about was offering to walk of out his world....to save him? Tony realized he had been the one to suggest that. He had said that they should take a break for a while, since they couldn't protect one another. He had inferred that they were in danger together and weaker at each other's sides. Peter had said some low stuff, but Tony thinks he took the crown for the hardest blow. 

His chest closed up and his lungs stung. His hands curling into fists. He rapidly shook his head. "No," he said quickly. He saw the kid's shoulders relax and it made him pissed with himself.

"Peter, the only way you could ruin my life is if you walked out of it," he said firmly. Then he ran a hand through his graying hair, "I'm- I'm a walking time bomb. You're gonna be in danger if you're anywhere near me. I never meant what I said- to be honest, was the worst few days of my life not knowing if you were ok, especially after everything we had been through."

There was silence and Tony broke it quietly. "Kid, all I was saying is that you're my weak spot. Roman kind of exposed that," Tony smiled weakly. He shrugged, "but you have been. For a while now. And I think I'm yours too."

Peter looked up at that with the slight trace of a tearful gaze and Tony knew he was right, which made his chest warm but ache at the same time.

He bit his lip "And as people figure that out they will use it against us, and it will work. Every single time. It did work. I would have died for you in that room Peter, we would have gone to extreme lengths if we were given the choice, and you know that," he said. 

"I was angry, and mad, and i thought you didn't need me, and that you could be stronger without me in your life," Tony laughed lowly without humor.

"No," Peter said quietly.

Tony nodded at him, "And it's for that exact reason that I can't let you out of my sight kid. I know it comes across as me not trusting you, or coming across as a jerk but it's because I never want to put you in harms away again. I can't take another week of that Peter." Tony nodded slowly, "We're better- we're stronger when we stick together kid. So no," he waved his hand, "splitting up, no not talking. You and me, got it?"

"Got it," Peter whispered, obviously choked up and trying to hide it. If that kid cried, he'd kill him, because then he'd start crying and Tony Stark doesn't cry. 

Silence again. 

"And I don't think your weak," Tony said, putting that out there on the table.

"I know," Peter nodded before he pointed out, "And I do know you really well." Another thing fixed, mended, forgotten and forgiven. They were making progress.

"I know you do kid." Tony pondered whether or not to say his next thought; he knew it needed to be said, but would be the cause of a little bit of yelling. Well, he was prepared for that. "But you don't care about getting hurt." 

"No. I don't," Peter snapped with not much anger, but more firmness, "and there's nothing wrong with that." 

"There is _so_ much wrong with that!" Tony countered. 

Peter scowled, "You have the same mindset!" 

"Yeah, because it's me," Tony nodded, "And it's fine if it's me."

"Why?" Peter questioned. 

"Because I said so!" Tony shouted. "I'm the adult!"

"So what?" Peter said, his voice rising to match Tony's. "You don't think I would be devastated if something happened to you? I figured this past week would clue you in and maybe get the stupid idea that you can just sacrifice yourself, out of your thick skull!"

"Thick skull?" Tony said, fighting a smile despite the circumstances. 

"You don't care about getting hurt either. You don't think twice about what it would do to all of the people that are left standing to live in a world without you, or in my case, who almost watched it happen!" Peter said angrily.

"Peter, I'm fine-"

"I watched you carry that nuke into the worm hole when I was little. And I know you kept going while you were in there. I asked FRIDAY a while ago. You let go at least a mile _after_ you should of."

Tony looked up in shock. Maybe Peter knew him better than he thought because that stuff was personal, buried deep so no one could see what he was truly feeling or thinking. 

"You're so worried about taking care of everyone else in your life, you forget to take care of yourself," Peter says angrily. "How does it make you feel when I don't sleep? Because that's how Pepper feels every day. That's how Rhodey and Happy feel when you make sure they're doing ok but never let them check up on you. That's how I feel when I know that you would gladly jump in front of a bullet for me, but get pissed off when I do it for you. You can't hide it from the people closest to you Tony. You said it yourself: I know you too well. I mean, come on Tony, you would sacrifice everything for me. Did it ever occur to you that I'd do the same for you?" Peter finally stopped, and in exhaustion almost, he slumped back against the counter. 

"It did occur to me," Tony finally said after a second of stunned silence from all the kid had thrown at him. "And that's exactly what scares me."

Peter looked at him questionably. 

"Kid..." Tony chuckled to himself, "let me tell you a story. There was a guy...a handsome, rich, genius, billionaire, playboy, phil-"

"I know it's you, continue," Peter grinned. 

"This unknown individual," Tony corrected, "Had a father who told him never to get attached to anyone. He didn't have a relationship with him whatsoever, and his mom wasn't much better. They died and he grew up trying to deal with the big shoes his dad had left him to fill. He threw the shoes away eventually," Tony rubbed his nose casually, "because he was amazing. Not the point."

Peter laughed.

Tony's tone sobered, "and then...and then he went on a little vacation to Afghanistan for a couple months and that... that changed his life. When he...came back..." Tony scratched the back of his neck. "When he came back, his determination to put up heavy walls to not let anyone get close to him just got bigger. I'm cutting the 'he' crap it's tiring," he notified Peter who cracked a smile. 

"Well then Pepper came into my life, like really came into my life. Rhodey and Happy were already pretty safe behind the walls. And every single one of them have gotten hurt because of me. They have. It's just a fact. So I swore that I wouldn't let anyone in, so that no one else could get hurt." 

He looked up at Peter, "Then came along this hyperactive sticky spiderkid who wore goggles and a onesie and he somehow slipped right in. I don't know how. Keep in mind, this process to even get slightly close to the inner circle is extremely-"

"Sounds like a cult," Peter snickered. 

"Don't interrupt the story," Tony winked. "Point is, he got in within minutes of meeting the extraordinary billionaire- me." He shrugged in awe, "You slipped right in kid. Scared the crap out of me. And what scared me even more is the fact that by knowing me, you could get hurt. And you did. And I don't know, I guess that's why I cracked down on you. Because I was so pissed at myself for letting anything happen to you."

Peter slid down to the ground and Tony did as well across the room, his back up against the cabinet. "My turn," the kid announced, crossing his arms. "There was a guy...a handsome-"

"Nerdy and crazy," Tony added. 

"You don't even know if it's about me yet," Peter spluttered.

"But it is, isn't it?" Tony raised an eyebrow. 

Peter hesitated, and then sighed, "Whatever. Anyway. This kid...he lost his mom and dad. He barely even knew them. Growing up all he had was his uncle and the belief that the reason his parents died was to protect him. He took it as it being his fault even though everyone tells him it wasn't. He may still think it is. His uncle became like a father to him and he grew up a normal life until one day on a field trip he got bitten by a spider and it gave him these weird powers and it scared the living crap out of him. And then...his uncle died. Because of him. So he swore that he would save people from that day on, and keep his aunt safe, and try and help people in danger so that no one else would get hurt because of him." 

Peter scrunched his nose, "I get what you mean about the 'he' crap, it's hard to do."

"Right?"

"Anyway _I,_" Peter emphasized, as if Tony didn't know, "turned myself into Queen's very own vigilante, Spiderman. And I was doing great too. And then this guy showed up, in a suit and sunglasses, exposing my secret identity like it was nothing, asking me to go to Germany, and giving me a spot on the Avengers."

"I did not give you a spot-" Tony put up a hand. 

"Don't interrupt the story," Peter winked. "Point is that he cared about me, and wanted to protect me, and I had never had that before. He called me 'kiddo' and I found myself being ok with it. I guess since my dad and uncle died I started looking for someone to be a sort of father figure in my life. But this time, I had to try my best to not let him get hurt. I didn't want him getting close to me, but at the same time I couldn't lose him. After losing my mom and my dad and then Ben...I had lost way too much," Peter shook his head sadly and looked up at Tony, "I couldn't lose him too."

"And then next thing I know, months later everything has changed, and then suddenly there's a knife being shoved in his arm because I won't say to some freaking lunatic that I'm Spiderman," he said quietly. The look he gave Tony showed him it was no use in trying to convince him it wasn't his fault, just as much so as it would be useless to try and convince Tony that it wasn't his. 

Tony said it anyway, "It wasn't your fault kid."

"Yeah," Peter said bitterly. 

"Hey," Tony said angrily.

"Yeah, yeah," Peter grumbled.

Silence. But this time there was no tension. No anger. No resentment. Tony searched his mind for one thing that he was still mad at Peter for and found none. He looked at the kid who was kicking his feet against each other. 

"So, are we good Pete?" Tony asked.

"Yeah," Peter smiled genuinely. "I'm- I just-"

"Me too kid," Tony said sincerely, cutting him off before he could apologize because he knew that's exactly what Peter was going to say. Then he grinned, trying to relieve the tension as he thought back to Peter's long speech. "You rehearse that bit?"

"Yeah, you?" Peter grinned, going along with the joke. 

"3 hours," Tony whistled and Peter laughed. Then he looked at Peter seriously and said, "About Flash-"

"It's fine," Peter tried to assure him.

"No," Tony shook his head, "You listen up Parker. If that happens again, which it better not because I warned him once, nicely-"

"That was nice?" Peter smirked.

"Ah, ah, ah-" he put up a hand, Peter allowing him to finish. "You defend yourself, you stick up for yourself, you punch him right in the smug little face of his because if I hear about him so much as touching you again I will murder that kid. You get me?"

"Yeah- yeah," Peter's stutter became a solid yes and he fought a smile at Tony's protectiveness that he had been fully exposed to over the past couple weeks. 

"Good," Tony said firmly, "God, I sound like my dad."

Peter grinned and looked down again.

Tony looked at the kid in pride. There was so much more he wanted to say, but suddenly Rhodey entered the kitchen and caught sight of both of them on the ground facing each other on opposite ends of the kitchen. He frowned, "What the _heck_ are you two doing on the floor?"

Tony and Peter looked at each other and burst out laughing. Tony locked his gaze on the kid who was holding his stomach and laughing and grinned after deciding he would tell him later.

**2 Days Later**

"Kick his butt Tony!" Peter whooped, sitting in a lounge chair with Pepper, watching the 2 men in the boxing ring. 

"Hey-" Happy said angrily, pointing at him with a boxing glove, "Who's side are you on?"

"Tony's," Peter said innocently. 

"That's right kid," Tony said, jabbing an elbow at Happy's face, hitting him right in his padded forehead. 

Happy stumbled back and looked up in a mix of shock and anger, "Again with the face-"

Tony shrugged casually, waiting for Happy to regain his footing, "Mixed martial arts. Been around since 2010 when I did it the first time."

"And I will restate," Happy said with flourishing hand movements, "it's dirty boxing. Nothing new about it."

"Actually," Peter called out, "Since you are wearing padding, you're not officially following boxing rules, meaning you have to stick to the mixed martial arts rules which state that elbow hit as allowed as long as it's an acute angle, which it was. So it's legal," Peter cringed. 

Pepper rubbed his back with a laugh and Peter grinned cockily. Tony raised both eyebrows and pointed to Peter, "Genius."

"Shut up kid," Happy scoffed. 

"Don't tell him to shut up. Only I tell him that," Tony winked at Peter.

"Yeah? Well, never take your eye of the opponent-" Happy said sneakily, about to throw a punch. Tony brought his foot back and ducked, slamming it into Happy's padded chest. The man stumbled back into the opposite end of the ring and fell. Tony laughed and went over to help him up. 

"Thought it would work this time," Happy wheezed. 

"You never learn my friend," Tony clapped him on the back. He grabbed his water bottle, tossing his boxing gloves to the side of the ring. 

Peter looked at his watch and jumped up, slinging his backpack over his shoulder, "Shoot! Gotta go. School's in 20 minutes."

"I ain't driving," Happy groaned, clutching his side and leaning against the ring. "I'm too old for this," he grumbled. 

Funny enough, Pepper got up with the kid, putting her hand on his shoulder. "I'm heading out that way anyway, I'm dropping him off." Tony came over and kissed her goodbye, ruffling Peter's hair and punching him in the shoulder lightly. 

"Make good choices!" Tony yelled mockingly after them. Peter waved him off and Pepper laughed as the door shut behind them. He turned around to Happy who was wiping his forehead and guzzling down water. "Ready for another round?" Tony joked. 

"You're funny," Happy said breathlessly. 

Tony grinned and ducked out of the ring, jogging in place. Rhodey came walking in and he grinned, "How about a drink?"

Peter had a day of school that _w__asn't _terrible. Flash hadn't even talked to him since Tony told him off, and the news had gone around that Peter indeed did have that Stark Industries Internship. MJ and Ned played cards at lunch, and Peter won, and then he aced an algebra test, bringing his 92 to a 94, which meant he only had one more A- in history. He was in a very good mood by the time last block came around. 

He didn't blow up the lab in chemistry, instead he and Ned did the experiment perfectly and had free time to work on his new prototype for a new web shooter contraption. Of course no one else knew what it was, but it was their secret. MJ came over and asked what it was, which made Peter stutter on his words. Ned saved his life though, but smoothly claiming it was some Stark technology Tony had asked him to work on. 

When the bell rang, Peter had a smile on his face. He had finished all of his homework which meant he could spend the rest of the afternoon at the compound with Tony since May was going to be working late shift tonight. He skipped down the steps and jogged across the road before any of the traffic could build up and then started walking with headphones in, turning on his music. He grinned again and shoved his hands in his pockets. He would walk back to Queen's boulevard and then get a cab from there to the compound. 

He was walking past Delmar's waving inside to Mr. Delmar and scratching Murph who was perched outside on one of the windows. Crossing the road, he looked both ways and then continued down the street. As he passed the long alleys, something felt weird and he shivered, frowning. Peter slowed his walk, taking out an ear bud, his spider senses becoming more and more noticeable. He looked around him, immediately on alert, when he heard a yell. His head whipped around and he ran a few feet forward, looking down the next alleyway. 

"Give me your money- give it!" 

"Please-"

He wouldn't of heard it if it hadn't been for his senses. Peter froze and narrowed his eyes, his gaze falling on a man being beaten halfway down the alleyway. He was suddenly dragged into the old industrial building at the far end and Peter immediately sprinted forward into the alley, not thinking twice. He ran to the end, skidding to a halt and bursting into the old building yelling, "HEY! Leave him alone!"

He didn't have the suit on; it was in his backpack that didn't mean he couldn't fight. If he had taken the time to get it in, the man might have been killed. The mugger turned and leveled a gun at him but Peter was faster, closing the distance before he could react. Peter threw his foot up, knocking the weapon out of the man's grasp before spinning and roundhouse kicking the man in the chest. He stumbled back and Peter went in for the final punch, knocking the man out instantly with a well placed hit. He collapsed to the concrete ground and Peter kicked the gun away, just in case. 

He turned around to check on the man on the ground who was curled away from him. 

"Sir?" Peter asked softly, kneeling by his side. He put a hand on his back. No response. Peter shook him gently, "Sir? Are you okay?"

Nothing. Peter's chest clenched, shoving down his doubts and fears. _Please don't be dead...I got in here in time, didn't I?_

Peter cut leaned over and put his fingers to the man's neck, slowly rolling him over. Just as his hand became visible, the man's eyes shot open and he swung, something sharp in his hand. Peter cried out and shoved himself back with extreme strength, the piece of glass only slicing his cheek. But something else went into his arm. He landed on his back and looked up in fear, blood spilling down his face unnoticeable and numbed due to shock. He looked down and saw a small needle sticking out of his forearm. He pulled out clumsily, flicking it aside, his head snapping up.

"Hey kid," the man snarled. "Remember me?"

Peter was frozen with fear. How could he not? The still healing gruesome cut on the side of his face said it all. Peter had thrown that punch with the iron knuckles that had ripped off skin and sent the same side of his face into the jagged stone wall. It was permanently damaged, the skin warped and still bright red, but the eyes were filled with darker fury. He had left his mark, right after pulling off the same ruse as the man had just so cleverly copied. 

Peter's chest closed up on him, making him gulp down his next breath as he lay on his elbows on the ground, paralyzed in fear. Not fear of the man, but of the past that could be back. There was something in his heart and mind that just snapped. Things that were locked away were opened and they made Peter freeze up in terror. Nightmares flooded his mind before he could blink. He started shaking, suddenly feeling so...so cold- freezing. 

Suddenly his vision went blurry. His ears started to ring. There was suddenly a grip on his hair, shoving him under- wait. _No there wasn't. What the hell-_

Peter shoved the flashback away, starting to sway. He pressed his palms against the ground, feeling woozy and nauseous. Peter's face crumpled and he looked up in terror, the man leaning over him with a disturbing grin. 

"No," Peter shook his head, but his voice was slurring. This was supposed to be over. No one was supposed to know his identity anymore- no one he didn't want to know at least. The nightmares were supposed to be calming down. And the panic attacks. And the fear.

He had just convinced himself he could move on, and everything had just restarted. Maybe that meant Stein could be alive too- what was happening to him? Peter couldn't focus. He instinctively went to his arm where that needle had gone in. It was doing something to him; Peter could feel it in his bloodstream. He forced himself not to topple sideways, trying to call out but only achieving a whimper.

"Yes Pete," the man said happily, growling as he gripped the piece of glass and advanced on Peter who stupidly let him come. He had nicknamed him buzz cut but now his hair was longer, messier, with dirt and blood streaked through. That man had had a rough couple of weeks since Peter saw him last. He would have said so but his sarcasm failed him, his voice failed him, everything failed him except for the dire need to reach Tony.

"Karen!" Peter raised his watch that connected to his suit. His vision spun and he saw double as his old captor, with determined murder in his eyes, pulled out a knife and drove it toward Peter's stomach. 

Tony clinked glasses with Rhodey, laughing. "I can't believe you told that story to people."

"Come on, it's hilarious. _Boom_, you looking for this?" he emphasized. 

Tony gave him a look, smirking. 

"You know what, screw you," Rhodey grinned, pointing at him, "it gets a laugh out of non egotistical superheros," he said firmly, hitting Happy's arm, "Right Happy?"

Happy suddenly became obsessed with his drink and as he was taking a sip blurted out, "Well, I have no sense of humor." Rhodey hit his arm harder, almost making him spill his drink.

"You guys just think that you're all high and mighty-" Rhodey settled back in his chair. "You're staring at the world's next comedian. When I get famous-"

"You already are famous," Happy rolled his eyes. 

"Yeah he's the iron captain america," Tony nodded. "Or wait, iron paint splatter?"

"Uncle Sam?" Happy joined in. 

"Iron Patriot was not my choice," Rhodey protested. 

Tony set down his drink, "Yet any of my names are better than that one. Who thought of it, a 5 year old?"

"You made the tin can!" Rhodey laughed. "And it was Ross."

"Figures," Tony snorted. 

"You have a meeting with him today in..." Happy checked his small notebook, "90 minutes."

Tony groaned loudly and finished his glass, clinking it with Rhodey, "Great. I'm gonna need like 2 more of these just to listen to him talk for 10 minutes."

"Is that your handy dandy notebook Hogan?" Rhodey smirked. 

"Don't make fun of my methods," Happy warned. "If somebody comes in here that isn't supposed to, if somebody breathes wrong, I will know. And it's a notepad not a notebook," Happy said firmly. 

"He's the handy dandy security chief Rhodey, come on," Tony said, "Get with it."

Happy nodded proudly and Tony raised his eyebrows at Rhodey, trying not to break a smile.

"Oh, my mistake," Rhodey lifted his glass, swallowing a chuckle and looking down so he wasn't caught breaking. 

"Yet head of security still can't figure out how to flip a camera on an iPad," Tony snickered and Rhodey spit out some of his drink.

"Darn it Rhodes, look what you did," Tony chided, laughing himself. 

Happy was about to rebuttal when Tony's phone rang. He laughed and picked it up, grinning as he read the name. He held up a finger to excuse himself from the conversation. 

"Hey Pete-"

_"TONY!"_

Tony froze. He had only heard that tone once in his life: the entirety of that week they were held captive. It was a voice he never wanted to hear again and it filled him with fear, his mind whirling. A shiver went down his stiffened spine, his hand clenching around his phone, his shoulders tensing.

Peter was already talking, hyperventilating with sobs, _"No, nonnono- ple- thisan't- can't-"_

"Peter, talk to me kid. What's going on?" Tony said in horror, pacing the room. "Peter?"

Rhodey and Happy both looked up from the table, immediately recognizing Tony's fear. It reflected in their own as they watched him with a concerned and alert expression, ready to jump up and help at the severity of stress shown on their friend's face.

_"He's...back. They- oh God- if he's- Stein could- be back"_ there was a sound of something shattering and Peter sounded like he had just rolled away. The teen was breathing hard, gasping sobs. He sounded drugged. Dizzy, his voice slurring, his breathing layered and raspy. He heard the small cries of desperation Peter gulped down, trying to speak normally. 

"Pete- talk to me! Please!" Tony yelled urgently.

_"You scared Peter?"_

Tony froze. Who was that? Who the hell was that? He knew the voice, he knew the voice, he _knew the voice! _

"Peter, where are you?" he said calmly, putting out his hand. A suit came crashing through the door and wrapped around his body and Tony immediately started walking towards the nearest window. "Where are you kid, I'm coming, just hang on. Where are you?"

_"Indus-indust- ing buil-ing- alley-"_ Peter was cut off- or no, worse, he cut off himself by his own scream. Then there was sound of a punch and thankfully it sounded like the hit had _come _from Peter; Tony heard a low grunt of pain. More static from the phone and Tony winced, switching it to his headset and tossing his phone aside in a hurry.

"Good kid. Good. Keep him occupied," he said, shattering the window without a second thought and not bothering to explain to Rhodey or Happy who watched him jump out of the window and blast toward Queens.

_"You'll pay for that you brat!"_

"Leave him alone you son of a-" Tony swore, not even knowing who he was talking to.

_"Tony,"_ Peter sobbed, his voice steady as he screamed Tony's name. There was a sudden crunching sound and Tony heard the unmistakable cry of pain come from the kid before the connection cut out.

"NO!" Tony yelled, steadying his breathing as he swerved around buildings. He screamed a curse into his helmet, letting out a growl of determination.

"I'm coming kid, I'm coming," Tony promised, flying faster. "FRIDAY! Industrial buildings in Queens. Plot Peter's route from school, it should be only a couple blocks down." It's faster than tracking that signal we just lost-

_"On it. Found one. Plotting route now,"_ she said, the directions appearing on his screen. Now knowing where to go, Tony put his engine in overdrive, spiraling down and shoving his boots onto full blast.

"I'm coming kid," he promised. 

Peter staggered away to another column, grasping the wall in a desperate attempt to get his bearings. He took off his backpack and swung it in front of him clumsily. Buzz cut laughed, far away from Peter's 'hit zone'.

"St-ay awayfr-ume," Peter snarled weakly, stumbling on his own feet. His wrist ached from when the man had slammed his foot down on it, shattering his watch. 

"You're gonna pay Parker," he said in a broken voice. "What you did to me? What you did to Stein? To Richard?" So that was the guard's name. He had called him Fred. "I got out of that compound alive and making you suffer is going to give me great pleasure," he hissed.

"Wh-did you doto me-" Peter coughed out.

"Oh, you feeling a little dizzy Pete? I little woozy?"

"D-nt call meth-at," Peter staggered a bit but his voice was fierce, his eyebrows knitting.

"That serum targets your worst nightmares, amplifies them, makes it become real. It disorients you, most people pass out, but because you're Spiderman, it just lets me have more fun watching you squirm."

Great.

"You thought it was over, didn't you?" Buzz cut grinned, flipping the knife in his hands. He licked his split lip Peter had given him when he punched him in the face earlier. 

Peter backed up further, almost falling but managing to keep himself upright. His vision was getting worse. There was a sudden scream behind him and he saw Tony there, 2 men wrestling him into a chair before plunging a knife into his shoulder before Peter could even scream. Tony locked pain filled eyes with him and Peter almost crumpled on the spot. 

"N-NO!" Peter yelled, his voice breaking before he shook his head and spun again to face Buzz cut who had gained a few feet on him while he was distracted. He spun around again but the men and Tony were gone. It was just an empty space lit by the faint lights, no sign of them ever being there. _Because they hadn't been there. _

"It's- n-notre-eal," Peter said, not knowing if he was telling the man or himself. His voice was weak and slurred and he hated it. He hated how vulnerable he was. He hated-

"It is real Peter. It's in your head," Buzz cut grinned. 

There was a sudden change of temperature and Peter almost dropped the backpack from how bad it got. He shivered, unable to breath right, his lips turning blue- no. It was fine. He was sweating. It was the hottest day of the month today. FRIDAY had told him so when he woke up and walking into the kitchen where Tony was. They had a boxing match this morning and Pepper drove him to school. _Focus Peter, God-_

He sobbed out loud, spinning to regain his focus, Buzz cut still closing the distance. Peter stumbled back again, biting his lip as he felt himself being held underwater. He squeezed his eyes shut, crying out before he broke out of the vision, spluttering and gasping, his head exploding with pain. He brought his hands to his temples and cried out, his legs buckling, threatening to give out on him. 

"Ma-ke itsto-p!" Peter screamed, squeezing his eyes shut, his backpack falling off his shoulder and hanging from his bent arm. 

"Peter!"

Peter snapped upright and spun around, almost falling as he saw Tony there. The suit's arm raised and he stormed forward. Peter breathed a sigh of relief and almost collapsed on the spot.

"You ok?" Tony asked firmly.

All he saw was a blob of red and yellow and Peter mumbled, "Dru-gs-ged me-"

Suddenly the lights went out and Peter spun around blindly, hyperventilating. _What was happening? No. He had been so close to Tony. No...not now-_

"T-Tony-" he reached out, falling into thin air, stumbling and landing on his knees, feeling them rip open on the ground.

"Pete-"

He got to his feet and spun in an angry circle, his vision spinning in the darkness. Peter could barely see before but now it was even worse. His eyes couldn’t adjust to this level of nothing. He could only hear himself breathing. Peter felt a tap on his shoulder that sent a shock wave down his spine about 3 seconds before it hit and he instinctively ducked, feeling something pass over his head. There was a cuss behind him as Buzz cut staggered to regain his balance. Peter fell and crawled away, losing his backpack in the process, but knowing he had been lucky and probably just avoided a serious injury. 

He wandered forward with his hands stretched out blindly, his eyes open but seeing nothing. He spun in the cold ark room, the wet floor- _stop it!_

"Peter," someone croaked in the darkness. Then one light turned on at the far end of the building and Peter spun on his heel. Tony was slumped against the wall barely conscious, the helmet lying a foot from the suit. Buzz cut walking into the picture and grabbed him by the hair. The man raised the knife, prepared to strike. 

"No!" Peter screamed, his vision blurry as he ran forward, faster, faster, picking up speed- only to be decked by an arm that flipped him, slamming into his ground on his back. He hit the floor, his head smacking against the stone, his chest aching. Peter wheezed, clutching his throat and coughing as tried to get to his hands and knees. As he gasped on the ground, reeling from that blow, pain exploded in his stomach as a foot flipped him onto his back. He groaned and rolled away, getting to his feet and stumbling back only to fall again, but this time it was not an easy landing. His back and head hit a wall- hard, and Peter lay there groaning, trying to move and finding he couldn't, breathing hard and blinking. 

He sobbed, coughing up blood. The lights were on again- _what was he saying- they had always been on._ Buzz cut whooped, spinning the knife in his hands as he approached him.

"This is better than I thought. If Stein hadn't been so caught up in using you two against each other, he might of thought of using this baby," Buzz suggested.

_Leave it in the suggestion box next time, _is what Peter wanted to say, but he couldn't. He could barely keep his eyes open right now. He was broken, vulnerable, paralyzed as he lay against that wall, blood splattering his shirt, his whole form swaying back and forth as he tried to remain upright, his head spinning. 

Peter's chest was on fire, his ribs burning with pain. His back was tense and he could barely see. Peter swallowed, with one hand, pushing himself as far against the wall as he could. Blood poured from his nose and cut on his cheek. He coughed violently, dripping more blood onto his shirt. 

"Cow-rd. Had to dr-ugme?" Peter slurred out in venom. He hated what was happening to him. 

"I don't take my chances," Buzz cut snarled.

"S-crew y-ou," Peter spit out weakly. 

"It gives me pleasure to do this you know," Buzz cut said, finally kneeling at his side. Peter punched weakly with all the strength he had and his attempt was easily slapped away as a hand grasped his hair and pulled him forward until he was staring the man in the eyes. Peter flinched, shaking. 

"Finishing the job," he whooped, gripping the handle of the knife and getting a firm grip on Peter's hair who tried to stop him- he really did. 

Peter looked up at him defiantly and wrestled in his grip, forcing the tears back. 

Just then the door blew open off it's hinges and Peter thought nothing of it due to what he had seen. He was only slightly phased by the voice that snarled, "GET AWAY FROM HIM YOU BASTARD!" There was a flash of hot red and yellow that flew in before Buzz cut had the chance to stab the knife forward. 

He was torn away from Peter, who crumpled, and was thrown to the other side of the room. Tumbling to a stop Buzz scrambled to his feet, lunging forward only to be blasted twice, knocking him on his back. Peter could barely see what was going on but he saw the suit storm forward, yelling something inaudible. 

Buzz Cut cried out and grabbed his attacker's arm, trying to wrestle him off and Peter heard the unmistakable snap of a bone being broken. He flinched at the scream of fury from his captor. There was another blast which knocked an arcing knife out of Buzz cut's hands and shoved him down.

Then Peter heard the unmistakable last phrase, "Stay away from my kid."

There was a final blast that melted into desperately needed silence. 

Peter was shaking, coughing and gasping, overwhelmed and confused. When the figure started walking towards him he cried out, putting his hands out and ducking his head, "Wait- sta-ybac! St-ayb-ak!" he pleaded in a sob. 

_Was this even real? How would he know?_ He squeezed his eyes shut for a second and them opened them. _Someone was talking to him. Someone had been talking to him. _

"-ter. Peter! Peter, look at me."

Peter shook his head, ducking into this chest and shaking. 

_Hand gripping his hair as he was held under the cold surface his lungs burning, the knife sliding cleanly out of Tony's shoulder along with the ripped cry of pain, the cold room, the dark, hand gripping his hair as he was held under the cold surface his lungs burning, the knife sliding cleanly out of Tony's shoulder along with the ripped cry of pain, the cold room, the dark, hand gripping his hair- hand gripp- as he was held under the cold- cold surface- surface his lungs burning, the knife sliding- knife sliding out- cleanly out of Tony's shoulder along with the ripped cry of pain, the cold room, thedarkhandgrippinghishairashewasheldunderthecoldsurfacehislungsburningtheknifesliding cleanlyoutofTony'sshoulderalongwiththerippedcryofpain-_

"Crazy train.”

Peter froze. He looked up, very slightly- _rippinghishairashewasheldunderthecoldsurfacehislungsburningtheknifeslidingcleanlyoutofTony'ssho- _he shook his head to try and clear the flashbacks, his heartbeat almost causing him to shake. 

"We made it up remember? When it's really me?"

Peter's eyesight focused and he saw Tony on one knee in front of him, afraid to come any closer, looking at him in worry with tears in the eyes that never cried.

"Crazy train kid. It's me, it's really me."

Peter frowned, cocking his head- _ewasheldunderthecoldsurfacehis-_

Then his eyes widened. 

_"Sometimes... I can't tell the difference anymore. I'll wake up and I'm still in a nightmare and I don't even know it. Sometimes you'll come in and I'll think it's all ok and then Roman will kill you-" Peter trailed off, starting to shake again. They were in his room, sitting on the floor, backs against the edge of his bed._

_"Hey, hey, hey," Tony's voice grew louder, grabbing Peter's shoulder firmly, making him jump at contact. "I'm real. 100% real. 100% me."_

_"I-I know," Peter said, nodding profusely. "Just sometimes I don't...know." He rubbed his nose, trailing off. _

_"Then we'll think of a word. A word to say when it's really us," Tony suggested. _

_"I- I don't know," Peter stuttered, knitting his brow. "W-what do we say?"_

_Tony thought for a second and then smirked. "Crazy train."_

Peter forced his eyesight to focus on that grasp of hope. He slowly put his hands down, setting his palms flat on the floor. "T-Tony?"

The man grinned happily, breathing a sigh of relief. "Yeah kid," he said. "You good? You good? You back with me?"

Peter felt tears in his eyes and his gaze focused on the man who caught him in those same strong arms that had sheltered and protected him millions of times before as he slumped forward. 

"I gotcha, I gotcha, you're ok," Tony said, clutching Peter tightly against his chest who was shaking, his eyes squeezed shut to avoid seeing anymore flashbacks.

He did open them though at a slight noise behind Tony. He struggled to peek over his shoulder saw the man he had knocked unconscious approaching them slowly. The man raised a gun and luckily Peter had enough spider senses back to act in time. A cry got caught in his throat as he lunged. Peter grabbed Tony's hand and spun him, leveling his arm and croaking, "FRIDAY!"

The blaster released a beam that hit the man straight in the chest. He hit the ground again and Tony's eyes widened in shock. He turned to look at Peter who was hanging on his extended arm, wrapping an arm around his back. Peter looked at him in utter exhaustion, still shaking, and crumpled into his chest.

"I've got your back," Peter slurred firmly, determination in the kid's gaze. 

"I know you do kid," Tony said happily, gathering the boy up in his arms, looping a hand around his back and under his legs. Peter protested, struggling and Tony calmed him down. "Hey, hey, it's ok. You're ok. Just stay with me Underoos, you got it? Peter? You here me?”

Peter nodded sluggishly, wincing and writhing in pain in Tony's grip as another shudder ran through his body. Tony grabbed Peter's backpack and

"FRIDAY take care of them please," he said, motioning to the 2 men. "He won't be up for a while and Buzz cut's never getting up again." There was a venomous spit to that last part as he walked through the door he kicked down.

"You came," Peter whispered. 

"Of course I did kid," Tony said, holding him closer. 

"Crazy train," Peter murmured happily. 

"Crazy train," he repeated weakly, blasting off and leaving that horrible building behind. 

Peter groaned and jolted straight up in bed. He was in his room, and Tony was asleep on the floor. He groaned as quietly as he could, looking at the clock. His wrist was in a wrap and he scratched it angrily. He tried to move back to his spot as softly as he could but Tony already shuffled and with a jolt he was awake, twisting harshly around to face Peter with concern written all over his face. 

"Hey," Tony said gently.

"Hey," Peter smiled. 

"You ok?" Tony asked.

"Yeah," Peter said, rubbing his head. But now that Tony asked...he realized he wasn't. Everything hurt- wow- it really hurt. He was numb and sore, every part of his body aching, his heartbeat tripping out, his lungs on fire. He had a massive headache and his ears were ringing, but at least he was somewhat back to normal. 

"I couldn't figure out the serum they used, meaning we didn't have time to conduct an antidote. So he said it was best to run it's course," Tony said sadly, looking him over.

"How long was I out?" Peter mumbled, rubbing his sleep from his eye.

Tony checked his watch, "You've been out for about an hour and a half."

Peter rubbed his head sleepily, "Nice."

"I just didn't want to leave you in case you woke up...the side effects are still in the picture and they will be for a bit but they'll wear off," Tony said sadly. "Just know I'm real ok? I'm not some hallucination. I'll take care of everything else."

"Crazy train," Peter grinned. Tony laughed. "And Buzz cut..." Peter said slowly. He remembered the snap of the arm he heard and the final blast that sent the man slumping to the floor.

"He was smart," Tony said angrily. "Slipped by our team and got out, was tracking you down ever since." Knowing that wasn't what Peter meant he nodded, "He's dead. I made sure of that."

"And that other guy?" Peter groaned, rubbing his head. 

"The one I hit across the knee, that was him," Tony supplied. "I think he was supposed to help, but you knocked him out cold. Good job kid."

Peter grinned slightly, taking a deep breath and nodding. Then he arched his back and wondered, "Can we get something to eat?"

"Sure thing kid," Tony said, instantly getting to his feet.

“You ok to stand?” He asked.

Peter nodded but to be honest he was unsure. The minute he straightened there was a sharp pain in his head and his knees buckled. Tony caught him against his chest, holding him up. “Easy daredevil, I’ve gotcha.”

”I’m- I’m good now- I think,” Peter said, shifting his weight and nodding firmly as he began to walk normally, ignoring the rushing in his head.

Tony, still cautious, put his arm around him and they walked down to the kitchen. Tony guided Peter to a seat while he went to go to the fridge. "Happy had to go in for a security briefing about 10 minutes ago. He and Rhodey were both here when I brought you in. They were wrecks.”

"Pepper- what about Pepper- is he gonna hurt Pepper-" Peter spluttered, rising out of his seat. 

"She's ok Pete, she's at a conference right now with a team. We made sure there were no ties. It's really over now, I promise," Tony said firmly, locking eyes with Peter. There was so much trust there and Peter nodded, sitting back down with a sigh of relief.

"Ok," Tony said rubbing his hands, "What do you-"

_"Sorry to interrupt sir but there's a call from General Ross,"_ FRIDAY reported. 

Tony sighed, "Yep. Patch it through.”  
He turned to the TV mounted on the wall by the kitchen table. 

"You missed our meeting Tony," Ross said angrily, leaning back in the chair in his office.

Tony grinned, "You change around your office? I hate it."

"You missed. Our. Meeting," Ross repeated. 

Tony rubbed his chin, crossing his arms, "Oh yeah, that's right. Dock me a few points."

"The plane left without you," Ross said through his teeth.

"Which I don't understand," Tony shook his head, "if i have a private jet, how does it leave...without me?"

"Cut the crap Stark-" Ross' eyes found someone else and he raised an eyebrow, "Who- who's that?"

Tony followed his gaze to Peter who was staring up at him with narrowed eyes. "Peter. Meet Ross. Ross, Peter."

Peter waved awkwardly, "Nice to meet you sir."

"You don't need to be that polite to him," Tony said. "He's a jerk."

Ignoring Tony's comments, like he usually did, he knit his eyebrows and asked firmly, "Why is he here? He needs to leave." 

Peter slowly started to get up and Tony shot him a look, "Nope. Sit down." Peter sat back down.

He turned back to Ross and spoke firmly, "Whatever you have to say you can say it in front of him."

"It's confidential information Tony," he said.

"Then leave it confidential. I'm currently using my much needed time off," Tony shrugged casually. “If you don’t remember I had a week vacation the other day? And by that I mean-“

"What was the reason you missed our meeting?" Ross insisted, "I'm a very busy man you know."

Tony really wanted to admit that there was not a single paper on his desk. Instead he said, "For your information, I missed it because something came up. Someone very important to me was in trouble and I said screw your meeting because to be quite frank, I don't care about it or you. So go cry to the official, I don't really care, because we've talked, and he thinks your a cocky bastard too."

"How dare-"

"Nice to meet you," Peter piped up, and he shut off the TV.

Tony looked at him in shock, "Did you just-"

Peter grinned, "Was I not supposed to?"

Tony laughed, ruffling his hair, "You really are taking keys from the master now."

Peter smiled proudly as Tony walked towards the kitchen. If there was anybody he wanted to look up to, it was Tony Stark.

**1 Month Later**

Peter came home from school and walked into the lab. "Tony we're-" He looked around, knitting his brow. He checked once more before he started to call out to FRIDAY.

_"He's on the roof Peter,"_ FRIDAY said before he could finish his sentence. _"How was your day at school?"_

"Thanks," Peter said, "It was good. I got an A on my English quiz."

_"Congratulations,"_ FRIDAY said.

"Thanks," Peter said, turning on his heel and heading for the stairs to the upper levels before he stopped halfway out the door, "Hey FRIDAY... is Tony ok?"

_"Rough night,_" FRIDAY explained.

Peter nodded and made his way down the hallway, slinging his bag on the couch to get later. The elevator took too long so Peter pulled out his web shooter from his back pocket and went to the stairway that led all the way up to the roof. He webbed the top of the building, flinging himself up and landing on the upper landing perfectly. He had gotten his full strength back a while ago, and was back to do front flips and handstands.

He straightened and saw the door to the roof was unlocked. He pushed the handle in, opening the door and stepping out. The wind whistled in his ear and Peter's gaze swept the roof until he found Tony towards the far end, his back against one of the generators, staring out into the compound. Tony obviously heard the door open and he looked over, his tense shoulders relaxing when he saw it was Peter.

"Hey Underoos," Tony called out. 

"Hey," Peter responded, walking over. "You ok?"

"Why wouldn't I be ok?" Tony asked. 

"Because you're on the roof.” Peter knew Tony really well and already he knew something was wrong. He knew it the minute FRIDAY told him where he was. “You only go on the roof if you don't sleep well, or if something bad happens."

"FRIDAY that tattletale," Tony whistled and Peter grinned. 

"I forced her to tell me, don't be mad," he joked, “and besides, I know you.”

”That’s true,” Tony admitted.

Peter smirked, sitting down next to Tony, subconsciously resting his arms on his knees and letting his hands clasp in the middle, which mirrored the man next to him.

"I'm ok Pete, just...last night," Tony shook his head and rubbed a hand through graying hair. 

"You want to talk about it?" Peter asked softly, not wanting to push. They usually talked about their nightmares; it helped. But sometimes they were too bad and they didn’t feel like reliving it.

"Just the usual. I feel like I’m at a restaurant," Tony half-joked. 

"Yeah, I get them too," Peter nodded, knowing the stab at humor was only used to hide the real pain. He was pretty sure Tony knew he knew that too. Peter looked at him in worry, watching his expression.

Tony stayed silent, clasping his hands so they wouldn't shake. Peter didn't know what to say so for a minute they just sat there staring at the compound, the lake shimmering in the orange sunlight.

Then he grinned, adjusting his t-shirt to show off his scar. "Hey, at least we are twins. I have a matching scar with Iron Man." His was fully healed, now a white slice on his shoulder.

”Only you would be proud of that,” Tony laughed.

”It’s cool!” It wasn’t cool, at east not how they got them, but humor was used in all of their conversations, allowed as understood mechanism to deal with the fears they both had. There was another second of silence, Peter’s grin failing as he tried to think of other ways to lighten the mood.

"We had the press conference today, finally answering questions on what happened," Tony said rubbing his chin. He chuckled to himself, but it was dry and without humor, "After this morning that was a hard thing to talk about. We kept you out of it. The security tapes were erased from the bank so really the only account were eyewitnesses, and they were too random and shocked to really get a good description. We said you were another hostage. And then from then everything kept the same."

Peter grinned, "Woah, I don't get credit for saving your butt?"

"Shut up kid," Tony laughed before he turned serious.

Then Tony continued, "I got a question. Someone asked if I would go through it again. At the conference I said no and make a joke, laughed it off. But it had me thinking. I'd go through it again, as bad as it was. If it meant protecting you...”

Peter smiled sadly, looking down.

Tony then jabbed his finger tightly against his shoulder, "I looked at this this morning when I woke up and realized it was a small price to pay for that week. I'm sorry you had to get one too before we got out of there." 

"It wasn't your-" Peter said in annoyance.

"Just take the dang apology," Tony laughed.

Peter grinned and shook his head, "Whatever. But that’s the last one I’m accepting.”

Tony smiles, “Fine.” 

”Tony?” Peter says quietly. 

”Yeah?” He says calmly, seemingly relaxed and much better than when Peter had first walked out there.

”I’d die for you,” Peter said simply. It was a single statement. Out of nowhere, but it somehow fit perfectly, and it was the perfect time to say it.

Tony put his arm around Peter’s shoulders and looked down at him, shaking his head before returning his gaze to the sky. 

”Not gonna happen kiddo.”

Peter smirked.

Neither of them would admit it but that meant more than what they had said out loud. That was the genuine exchange of:

_ I love you and I love you too_

And both of them knew it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of an era. Thank you all for reading! Your support meant the world. Please stay tuned for future fics! A current one I’m working on is called I Will Carry You and i consider it one of my best so if you liked this one you will love that one!!! Also an oldie but goodie is called Keep Your Enemies Close. Or you can just check out my page- I love writing fics for you guys.  
Thank you guys again seriously thank you so much from the bottom of my heart for reading and for all your support. I rly hope u enjoyed :)  
I love you all 3000❤️


End file.
